


The Scarlet Path

by YourSunset



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 86,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSunset/pseuds/YourSunset
Summary: Adventurers; An individual who travels the world in search of knowledge, all while aiding the innocent and saving them from perils born from man, beast, or Grimm.Ruby Rose strives to be an Adventurer, just as her mother and father before her, and has trained for as long as she could remember to reach that goal. But when she loses nearly everything and becomes the very monster she swore to destroy, can she remain steadfast to her dream... Or will she fall prey to her lust for revenge and those fiendish desires that haunt her every turn?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. A Princess's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! After spending a long time writing this story, reading over what I have thus far and ruminating over it, I've decided to (against my many fears) share this story with others. As I've written this story, my style has changed and grown into itself, so I apologize if the first few chapters seem a bit slow, word-vomity or sluggish! I'm still learning and refining my style as time goes on.
> 
> This is also my first time writing a continuing story as oppose to a one-shot, so I'm still learning pacing and other facets of writing that come with a chapter-based story as oppose to ending it in one chapter. As always, I'm still learning about what tags to post and whatnot, so I apologize if I've missed anything.
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy this story and journey as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

A peaceful breeze blew against boughs of trees that towered high into the sky, leaves scraped against one another as birds chirped their morning serenade whilst the danced its way to the sky for the citizens of Patch, a small but humble village known and regaled in the land for both its bountiful harvests and exceptional Adventurers.

At the eve of every morning, the village would come to life with sounds of its inhabitants getting to work; farmers working on their crops, blacksmiths lighting their forges in preparation for another day of work and Adventurers gathering to see to whatever work they needed done. Whether it be accepting a new task at the Adventurer’s hall, or saying their farewells to friends and loved ones as they departed to neighboring lands to perform their tasks, the Adventurers of Patch took their professions seriously, and did well by their name for it.

One house in particular was home to a family of exceptional Adventurers, individuals who had fought for the protection of Patch and the citizens who lived within it against countless enemies, be it humans or demons, for many years. The Rose-Xiao Long family.

“And… Done!” A youthful, feminine voice chirped out gleefully as she stood up from the ground and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. Taking out a rag from her pocket, she wiped her hands as she admired the beautiful roses and snow-white blue flowers that danced among each other as a morning breeze blew by them gently. “There, now you’re all nice and beautiful!” The girl nodded emphatically with a wide grin, clearly happy with her handiwork.

“Ruby!” A mature feminine voice called out as a head peeked out from the window of the large wooden house behind her. “Breakfast is ready! Come on in and wash up before you eat, you’ve been at it in the garden all morning long, you’re covered in dirt!”

“Okay, mom!” Ruby called out with a smile to her mother, Summer, who flashed a smile before retreating back into the house. The prospect of breakfast sounded more and more enticing to Ruby as she looked upon the beautiful garden before her, and considering how far the sun had come along in the sky, she was certain that it had been at least a couple of hours since she started her daily care for the crops.

Stretching her arms, Ruby made her way out of the garden and into the house, passing by her mother (but not before giving her a peck on the cheek) and climbing the wooden stairs to the second floor bathroom. She turned the switch for the lantern that sat on the wall, igniting the fire dust that sat within and lighting the room enough for her to see.

Stepping into the small wooden room, Ruby stood in front of the mirror and gave herself a quick look over when her brows rose upwards in shock. “Jeez, Mom was right, I _am_ covered in dirt…” She mumbled to herself while turning both the hot and cold faucets on for the sink. The faucets themselves were connected to a glass lantern that held both fire and ice dust crystals within, and coming from the bottom was a metal tube where water would rush through. The more the faucet for the fire Dust was turned, the more the flame for the lantern would burn the crystal, melting the ice dust beside it and thus creating the phenomenon of running water.

_“Dust is incredible, it’s like the elements are in the palm of our hands. With just one crystal, we can have fire or ice on command…”_ Ruby couldn’t help but marvel at the idea as she washed her hands and face before turning both the faucets and the lantern off before returning to her room.

Shedding herself of her dirt-stained raiment’s, Ruby made her way to her wardrobe to procure some fresh clothing, when she stopped to look at herself in the large full-body mirror she had hanging on her wall.

“Hm…” She hummed to herself as she turned around, taking in her form from a variety of angles. “…I’ll never be as pretty as Yang.” Ruby bemoaned with a sigh as she placed her hands on her hip. As loathe as she was to admit it, even _she_ couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about her image, especially when her older sister would come to mind.

_“I wonder how she’s doing…”_ It had been two years since Yang had left Patch to join the Remnant Guard, an army that works to protect and serve all of Remnant, be it from humans, demons, or the elements themselves. Being that Patch was known for its exceptional Adventurers, Yang’s choice of profession in life was certainly one of the odd ones out of the bunch… But she had both the village as well as her family’s support on her decision, and when her time came, she was ready to venture out on her own in the world and see to her dreams becoming reality.

“It’s no fair… I want to get out there and start my own life as an Adventurer too!” Ruby declared to no one in particular with a pout while turning to face her wardrobe, sifting through a variety of underclothes, shirts and pants as she pondered what to wear for the day.

Truthfully, there was nothing more she wanted than to get out in the world and start her own story. To protect those who she loves and others who cannot protect themselves, to see different parts of the world and learn… _Those_ were the foundation that Ruby’s ambitions were held up by, the dreams of having her stories regaled unto townsfolk by bards who are more than eager to sing of her feats fell secondary to that.

_“Not to mention, I heard she’s got a pretty girlfriend now, too, with fuzzy cat ears and everything!”_ Still pouting, Ruby pulled the red shirt and black tights she picked out for herself on, letting out a humph as she began to pass her wooden comb through slightly unkempt red and black locks. Well, there _was_ one other thing that she envied her sister for, and that was falling in love.

_“I wanna find someone too…”_ Ruby mused as she placed the comb down onto her bedside table, giving herself one last look over in the mirror before making her way downstairs for some much needed breakfast. For Ruby, there was nothing more she wanted than to be the hero like the ones in the stories her mother read both her and Yang as children, and perhaps even fall in love, should the fates permit such.

Almost immediately after stepping off the last stair was she enveloped by a symphonic medley comprised of both sweet and succulent notes of food, all coming from the living room where her mother waited for her with a small breakfast spread on the large wooden kitchen table.

“This looks amazing… Thanks a lot, mom!” Ruby chirped joyfully as she pulled the wooden chair from under the table and sat down, all while Summer smiled and took the seat opposite of her and began to plate some food for her.

“You’re most certainly welcome, sweetie. I thought I’d whip up something a bit special since you took over gardening duty for me, which, thank you very much for doing so my love, I appreciate it.” She thanked her with both a wink and a plate of food, which Ruby took gladly.

“You don’t have to thank me for that, Mom. I just wanted to do what I could to help, it’s not often you’re home since you and dad are always off on hunts or fighting monsters, so I’d rather let you rest while you have the chance.”

Summer hummed while sipping some of her morning tea, letting out a sigh of content as she swirled the drink around in the mug. “That’s true, isn’t it? It’s been far too long since we’ve sat like this… I apologize, Ruby.”

Ruby looked up from her plate of food with a piece of toast peeking out of her already full mouth. Swallowing the food in her mouth, she shook her head while wiping her mouth with a napkin. “Don’t apologize Mom, I get it… Besides, that’ll be me at some point! A Heroine and great Adventurer that protects Remnant just like you and Dad!”

Ruby patted her chest with her fist with a toothy grin, an overabundance of confidence evident on her features. It was that very cheerful disposition that earned her both a smile and a chuckle from her mother, she leaned over the table with a cloth in hand and wiped a bit of butter off the side of Ruby’s cheek. “Yes, I’m sure you’ll be a great adventurer, but you still need more training. Soon though, sweetie.”

At that, Ruby couldn’t help the familiar frown that always spread across her cheeks at the mention of such. She was _totally_ ready to take on the world! Man, beast, heck, even Grimm! She went through more than enough training! “But Mom, I’ve done so much training… And Yang went off to train and join the Remnant Guard at my age! It’s no fair…”

Summer laughed at Ruby’s woeful laments before pinching her nose gently, earning a yelp from her as she rubbed the sore spot. “And _that_ is why you aren’t ready yet, my little bloom. Patience is a virtue that us Adventurers must have while traveling through the world. Yang was patient, and she was able to leave when the time was right. You’re close to being ready, too, but you still need just a _bit_ more time. There are some things you have yet to learn about yourself… Believe me though, you’re closer than you believe.”

_“Something I haven’t learned about myself…?”_ Ruby pondered on that ominous prospect, unsure of what her mother meant by such. She knew it better to not try and question her mother’s mysterious statements though, knowing she’d be left with more questions than answers. Instead, Ruby opted to pout but still give her mother a nod out of respect. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew her mother was right, she could still use a fair bit of work on her actual fighting skills as oppose to her foraging and hunting skills.

“By the way, I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but King Nicholas is visiting the village today.” Summer mentioned amidst the bout of silence they fell into before taking another sip of her tea.

“King Nicholas is here!?” Ruby exclaimed while standing up from her seat, silver eyes glimmering with excitement as she beamed at her mother. Summer chuckled while standing up from her seat herself, walking over to the door with Ruby in tow.

Yes, King Nicholas and his Royal Guard are all visiting for a discussion of official business between Atlas and Patch. Apparently, they’re looking to expunge a nearby hive of monsters that’s been plaguing their farmers. However…” Summer picked up a scroll that was neatly rolled up with a string tied around it and handed it over to Ruby, who took it gently while glaring at it with a discerning eye.

“It seems like your father forgot the actual details of the survey him and other hunters performed previously to help outline the mission. I can see who your sister takes after.” Summer winked at the playful jab, eliciting a giggle from Ruby. “Could you be a dear and deliver this to him? They’re meeting in the Citadel, if you tell the Royal Guard you’re visiting on business, I’m sure they’ll let you in. Besides, I know you and King Nicholas get along very well.”

Ruby nodded emphatically while giving her mother a salute and a face-wide grin. “Of course, Mom! You can count on me!” Without a second wasted, Ruby gave her mom a quick hug and slipped on her black boots, grabbed her red cloak and clipped it on before running out of the house.

“Be safe out there sweetie!” She heard her mother called out from the door, Ruby turned around halfway mid jog and waved to her mother before turning back and making her way towards the village square where the Citadel resided.

Along the way Ruby was greeted by many of the villagers, to which she eagerly waved back and greeted them in turn as she made her way down the beaten path. Most buildings in the village were much like her own home, made of beautiful wooden logs that were harvested from the forests surrounding the village. Some of the more important buildings, however, were made of stone to reinforce its safety to brave the elements and stand against any possible attacks on the village.

After a half-minute jog Ruby finally made it to the town square, where merchant stalls were scattered around the square with citizens, both foreign and domestic, conducting business with one another. At the end of the square stood a large stone staircase that lead to what was considered the most important building within Patch, the Citadel.

_“The Citadel…”_ What was considered by some in Remnant to be a landmark, the Citadel to the citizens of Patch was their identity, its sole identity being the place where _all_ work pertaining to the Adventurers of Patch was handled. From the typical affairs of accepting and returning both quests and tasks, to deliberating with neighboring factions as to certain tasks or quests they needed done, the Citadel was where all of the magic happened, so to speak… And that was where Ruby was headed.

Pushing past crowds of citizens, Ruby managed to make her way to the large staircase, joining Adventurers and others in both their ascent and descent while waving to each. She would be remiss to not admit that climbing up the flight of stairs often made her feel a sense of giddiness and pride within, daydreams of one day climbing these very stairs herself to accept her first task or quest often accompanied the arduous journey up them.

“Finally…” Ruby heaved a sigh as she touched down on the final stair leading up to the Citadel, taking in a deep breath as she looked ahead of herself and towards the crowds of people coming in and out of the Adventurer’s Assembly, one of the two large establishments that stood on this hill. The Adventurer’s Assembly was comprised entirely of wood, carved masterfully by their best woodworkers and constructed by the strongest citizens as a place for Adventurers to gather and both accept or report on quests and tasks as well as procure stock for the village from neighboring settlements or kingdoms.

Lastly, the second establishment standing beside it was made purely of beautiful marbled stone, reinforced to withstand both the elements and attacks from others, should they ever happen. It was where all of the most important meetings took place, often with neighboring nobility or figureheads… The Citadel. And that’s where Ruby had business, making her way towards the entrance where two of the Atlesian Royal Guard stood with spears at their side, ready to defend the entrance from anyone not permitted entry.

“Umm, excuse me…” Ruby bowed her head to the Royal Guards before her. “I’ve come on official business for King Nicholas.” Standing back up straight, Ruby procured the scroll from her pocket and showed it to the Guards, who each looked at the scroll briefly before looking back to Ruby with a wary glint in their eyes. Noticing their apprehension, Ruby quickly tried to explain further.

“Th-There’s information in here regarding the hive of monsters that’s attacking the Atlesian Kingdom that must get to King Nicholas, s-so, if it’s not too much trouble…” Ruby’s voice grew quieter towards the end under the sharp gazes of the soldiers before her. They looked to one another, and after a brief moment of silent deliberation, they nodded and pushed the doors open before moving to the side, granting Ruby entry. Bowing her head one last time, Ruby hurried into the building before the door closed on her suddenly.

_“Jeez, talk about looks that could kill…”_ Ruby muttered inwardly as she rested her hand on her chest, taking deep breaths to calm the erratic beats of her heart. Fire dust lanterns lit the narrow hallway she traversed down as she took in the different skulls of beasts and monsters that were held as trophies to commemorate successful hunts throughout Remnant.

Waiting beyond the narrow hall was the main room of the Citadel, which, much like the hallway previously, was comprised completely of well marbled stone from top to bottom, with fire dust lanterns casting a generous amount of light to the room.

Adorning the walls were more trophy heads that Patch’s Adventurers had procured during their many hunts over the years. Some mannequins were dressed in suits of armor gifted by neighboring provinces while various grand bookshelves made up one corner, each shelf holding a wealth of knowledge inscribed within tomes lining each shelf.

Standing in the middle of the room was a large wooden table that had sprawled across it a large map of Remnant itself. It was at that very table where her father and a few Adventurers from the village sat, with King Nicholas of Atlas residing at the head, donning his usual silver suit of armor and red fur-trimmed cloak with a head of medium length snow-white hair and a white beard. Her entrance did not go unnoticed, for as soon as Ruby entered the quarters, she saw King Nicholas raised his arms up slightly, palms facing upward as a smile spread across his features.

“Ruby, it’s a pleasure to see you little one! To what do we owe the pleasure this fine morning?” King Nicholas announced her entry, his voice deep and booming through the small quarters. The Adventurers that sat at the table all looked to Ruby and nodded to her with a smile, Tai himself gave a smirk and a wink.

“Hey there, sweetie. Is everything alright?”

Ruby nodded and quickly made her way to King Nicholas with the scroll in hand. “Everything is okay. It’s good to see you too, your Highness. Dad was so eager to see you that he seemed to have forgotten this _important_ scroll at _home_!” Holding the scroll out for King Nicholas to take, Ruby looked to her father who was patting himself down before realizing that she was indeed right. King Nicholas hummed and took the scroll in his hand, his white beard curving upwards with his lips as he gave the girl a jovial smile.

“Well thank you, my dear. I truly appreciate this gesture. I’m glad to see that _some_ people in the family are responsible! Seems like you take after your mother after all.” Ruby and King Nicholas both shared a laugh at Tai’s expense, who shook his head while smiling lopsidedly.

“Yeah, yeah, have your fun.” He started, “Seriously though, thank you for delivering this to us Ruby, I apologize for my forgetfulness, Your Highness.”

“Not at all, Xiao Long!” Nicholas waved his hand as if to dispel any lingering worries, “Your forgetfulness allowed me to see my friend here during our short visit to Patch. If anything, we’ll call it a blessing in disguise.” The King patted Ruby’s shoulder gently and gave it a soft squeeze. “Thank you again, Ruby, I appreciate that. I won’t keep you from your duties. One day when you visit Atlas, I’ll be sure to give you a royal welcome.”

Smiling widely, Ruby nodded and bowed respectfully to the King. “That would be an honor, Your Highness. I’ll be off now, be well and have safe travels!” Waving to everyone, Ruby turned on her heel and made her way out of the Citadel, waving to the Royal Guard before making her way down the stairs and back into the city square with her smile never leaving her as she did so.

There weren’t many people that the world agreed to both respect and love, but King Nicholas Schnee of Atlas was one of them. Kind-natured, good willed and caring of not just his people of Atlas, but the world of Remnant as a whole, King Nicholas was one who saw all equal without prejudice, be it Human or Faunus. His views of equality, his strength in battle and compassion for the world around him were some of the values that Ruby strove to emulate in her everyday life, hoping to be an Adventurer that could embody all three of those traits and more.

“Oh right!” Ruby snapped her fingers, “I forgot, Mom needed me to gather herbs for the house yesterday… I should run back home and grab my basket so I can get that out of the way for the day.” With her plan in mind, Ruby pushed her way past the now larger crowd that made up the town square and began her jog home.

If Ruby were to be honest, she did feel a little let down that her father would be leaving for _another_ job after just returning from another. It meant that her training would continue to be put off until he returns from the Kingdom of Atlas after his mission. Her mother _could_ help her train, yes, but her father knew hand-to-hand combat far better than her mother did, while she was far better with swordplay and quick movements on the battlefield. Each one of her parents helped her learn a specific part in the art of combat, meaning that they couldn’t cover for each other’s absence, much to her disappointment.

_“How long will it be until I finally become a full-fledged Adventurer…”_ Ruby wondered to herself as she put her hands behind the back of her head, her pace dying down from a jog to a light stroll as she began to daydream about all of the adventures she could have in the world of Remnant, all the beautiful sights she could see... There were so many people that needed help, and she wanted to get out there and do so, sooner than later!

While approaching the house Ruby dropped her arms to her side and began to fish through her pockets for the key to the door, when she spotted someone in her peripherals standing idly by in the distance near the back of her house, facing towards the garden. Stepping away from the front of the house to garner herself a better view, she saw that it was a girl who wore a beautiful regal white dress with beautifully flowing snow-white tresses.

“Huh… Wonder who that could be…” Cocking her head to the side, Ruby stepped away from her house and towards the girl in question. “Hi there, Miss. Is everything okay?”

Although Ruby tried to be gentle and quiet with her approach, the girl still seemed to be startled, jumping in place and snapping her head towards her while a dainty pale hand placed itself upon her chest. Ruby quickly put her hands up as a sign of peace. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you Miss. I just wanted to check and see if everything was okay…”

Ruby watched as the girl’s beautiful pale blue eyes flicked from Ruby’s hands to her face, she let out a soft sigh and let her hands retreat back to her side before speaking in a gentle voice. “My apologies, pray forgive me for my demeanor. I just scare easily is all. Thank you for checking on me, Miss. I was just looking at the beautiful flowers here in the garden.” The girl motioned with her hand towards the garden behind the house, Ruby nodded slowly while cupping her hand against her chin once more.

“Ah, I see… You think it’s pretty huh?” Ruby smiled when the girl nodded her head once, her hands cupped against her mid-section as she took a step towards the small picket fence.

“Yes, very… Do you come here often to look at the flowers as well?” The girl looked back to Ruby, who was scratching the back of her head while smiling lopsidedly. “Well, you could say that…” She stepped over to the entrance of the garden and unlatched the lock, opening the fence door and stepping aside for the girl to enter with a smile. “Why not come in? I’d love to show you around my garden, if you’d like.”

Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of surprise that played across the girls features. “W-Why, yes, I would love to…” The girl accepted the offer with a smile before stepping into the small field and treaded along the dirt path, taking good care of where she stepped as she did so. “This is your garden, Miss? It’s absolutely beautiful, I must say. You’ve quite the green thumb.”

Ruby rubbed the side of her neck as she walked behind the girl, visibly embarrassed from all the praise she was receiving. She always received praise from the villagers regarding her garden, but to hear such from a stranger, well… _That_ felt a bit different, it seemed more meaningful… More genuine.

“Thank you, although I share this garden with my mother, it means a lot to hear you say that. And its Ruby.” Ruby saw the girl look back to her, tilting her head in confusion. “My name, its Ruby. Ruby Rose.” The alabaster pale girl turned to face Ruby, and with a smile she performed a light curtsy for her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ruby. My name is Weiss. Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of seeing the flowers of your garden up close.”

Ruby nodded once as a smile spread across her cheeks. “The pleasure is all mine, Weiss. And there’s no need to thank me, I’m glad to share my family’s garden with another person who appreciates flowers as well.” She motioned towards a bench that sat along the beaten path of the garden. “Would you like to take a seat with me?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” The two took a seat on the wooden bench as they appreciated the garden before them, red roses intermingled with beautiful flowers that faded from a snow white at the base of the petal to a light blue that kissed the tips.

“The roses are well taken care of, though considering your surname I can only imagine you’d do well for them. What are these flowers though? The ones which fade from white to blue… I’ve never seen such a flower before.” Ruby looked to the specific flower Weiss was talking about.

“Ah, that…” She stood up from the bench and plucked one from the bunch before sitting back down beside Weiss and handing her the flower, to which she took gently in her hand while looking at it closely. “This is called a Snowblume. It’s native in the forests around here in Patch, I don’t think it can be found anywhere else… At least that’s what I think, people who visit the village from foreign lands always talk about how beautiful the Snowblumes are.”

Ruby watched as Weiss brushed her fingertips lightly against the white and blue petals, pale blue eyes looked back to Ruby’s silvers, and with a smile she nodded while speaking. “Those travelers speak the truth, Ruby. This is a very beautiful flower, I’ve never seen such a type of flora before… I would love to have a garden of them at home.”

Ruby cupped her chin between her thumb and the knuckle of her index finger as she thought to herself… There _were_ more than enough seeds from cultivating the flower over time that she could spare some for the girl. “Give me a moment.” After receiving a nod from Weiss, Ruby stood up and walked off to the corner of the garden where a workbench stood with an awning above it.

Sitting atop the bench were a multitude of wooden containers, each containing seeds for a specific plant with the name of said plant written at the top. Finding the container that read “Snowblume” in white paint, Ruby slid off the lid and found inside a plethora of seeds for that specific plant.

Grabbing a small handful of them, Ruby reached for a small pouch that was at the corner of the desk, filled it with the seeds and tied it shut before closing the container and pushing it back off to the side. She turned on her heel and walked back to Weiss, who’s head was tilted as she gave her a curious look. Sitting beside her once more, Ruby held out the pouch for her to take, to which Weiss looked at before raising a thin brow in question to as their eyes met once more.

“If you’d like to have a garden of Snowblumes, then you’ll need some seeds.” Ruby placed the pouch gently into Weiss’s hand, smiling as she did so. “All they’ll need is some sunlight and water, then they’ll be growing in no time… Well, I guess a bit of love, too.” Weiss looked down at the pouch in her hand for a moment before looking to Ruby with a smile.

“Are you certain it’s okay that I take these? They’re special to Patch, after all…”

Ruby shook her head while scooting closer to Weiss, she took the flower from Weiss’s hand gently before lifting her other hand and bringing it closer to Weiss’s cheek, but not touching her. “May I?” She asked, to which Weiss nodded, causing Ruby to smile as she began to brush Weiss’s hair behind her ear, speaking as she did so.

“Snowblumes _are_ special to Patch, but in the village, we like to share our culture with as many people as possible…” Ruby’s eyes were half-lidded as she brushed a few loose strands of snow-white hair behind Weiss’s ear. “Patch is known for its trade in produce and exceptional Adventurers, so we sorta’ thrive on spreading our culture, wealth and support to others in the world. It’s what makes us happy as people”

Ruby gently tucked the Snowblume behind Weiss’s ear, the white and blue hues of the petals did well in complimenting the girl’s snow-white hair and pale blue eyes. “The Snowblume represents a lot of things. A good winter solace, warmth within the cold and even a good luck charm to have around farms to have a bountiful harvest before the winter solace rolls through. But I personally believe that the white colors represents purity while the blues represent beauty. In that regard, the Snowblume compliments you and your features well. Please, keep it.”

Ruby’s gestures and kindness brought a smile to Weiss’s features as a small tint of red peppered her otherwise alabaster pale cheeks, causing Ruby to smile herself. Taking a better look at her, she surmised that Weiss couldn’t have been any older than her, giving the two of them a sort of familiar ground to stand upon.

“Purity and beauty, huh? Is that what you believe I represent?” Weiss inquired demurely, Ruby felt her cheeks heat up slightly after realizing what she had just said, and boldly at that! Rubbing the back of her neck, she chuckled embarrassedly before shrugging.

“Ah, well yeah… Sorry, I guess I’m a little too honest.” Weiss couldn’t help but giggle at Ruby’s sudden change from being bold and confident to abashed and shy. She brought her index finger to Ruby’s side and poked it gently, earning her a surprised yelp.

“Thank you for the compliment Ruby, it’s quite flattering… However, for someone who was just so bold, you turn red quite quickly… The name Ruby truly does suit you.” Ruby grumbled while swatting Weiss’s hand away playfully, earning a laugh from her which brought Ruby to chuckle herself.

“Thank you Ruby, I promise I’ll cherish this gift.” Weiss said with her hand placed upon her chest, her tone gentle and the smile on her face reflecting that of the same. Nodding, Ruby scooted back a bit from Weiss to give her some space back. The two sat in silence together briefly with the sounds of birds singing and leaves brushing against one another accompanying their silence.

“So, what do you aspire to be Ruby?” Weiss broke their silence with an innocent question. “Considering your knowledge of flora, t’would be a safe assumption to say horticulture?”

Ruby shook her head and looked up to the sky. The answer for her was obvious. “Well, the thought of being a gardener crossed my mind… But truthfully, I’m going to be an Adventurer, just like my Mom and Dad. It’s what I’ve always wanted to do since I was a little girl…” Ruby’s gaze drifted along with the clouds above. “To see different parts of the world, learn new things about the people that inhabit it and see bigger horizons… To protect those who cannot protect themselves, as well as those I cherish and love… To become a hero that everyone can look up to.”

Ruby looked back to Weiss with a lopsided smile as bold silvers met fascinated pale blues. “I know it sounds bold and childish, and perhaps to some degree it is. But it’s my dream and I’m working hard every day to see that it comes true.”

Weiss’s brows knitted together as she shook her head. “Nonsense. Your dream may have a whimsical nature to it, yes, but hardly at all is it childish. If anything, I believe that it’s a righteous dream and shows you’re a good hearted person, something this world could always use more of.” Ruby couldn’t help but adopt a full smile at Weiss’s words of support and comfort, she’d heard her mother say the same things whenever she would talk about her future aspirations, but to hear it from a stranger meant a great deal to Ruby.

“Thanks, Weiss. That means a lot to me.” Weiss nodded before scooting closer to Ruby and looking away demurely. Ruby tilted her head at the girl’s sudden shift in attitude while raising a brow slightly. “Are you alright, Weiss?” The pale girl nodded before looking back to Ruby, leaning a bit closer to her.

“May I?” Weiss asked in a timid, quiet voice. Confused, though admittedly intrigued, Ruby nodded, and without warning Weiss leaned in and gently placed her lips upon her cheek, leaving them there for a second before taking them away.

Well, _that_ was the last thing she expected! It seemed like it was her turn to blush, if the fiery heat that spread across her cheeks and all the way to her ears was any indication of such. She looked to Weiss who, too, had a tint of red on her cheeks, a red far deeper than the one previous. The two girls’ eyes met before they quickly looked away from one another, Ruby’s heart beat violently against her chest as a myriad of thoughts ran through her head.

_“Did she just kiss me oh my goodness she just kissed me why did she kiss me what did I do to deserve this and oh my goddess her lips were so soft and warm and wait why am I getting so flustered over this it’s just a kiss what’s wrong with me!?”_

Knowing that panicking would get her nowhere, she opted to look back to Weiss, who was now sitting up straight and looking back forward to the flowers as if they were the most interesting thing on Remnant. In a soft voice, she began.

“In my Kingdom there’s a folklore story that’s been passed down for generations. It’s about a young hero who was wounded during a quest and could no longer walk or fight. The princess of the Kingdom visited the hero while they rested in the infirmary, and she listened to their story and valiant deeds throughout their time serving both the Kingdom and the world.”

Weiss took a short breath before continuing. “After the hero was discharged from the infirmary, they began to train in hopes to regain their ability to walk, but no matter how hard they tried, they still couldn’t do it. The Princess visited them once more and bore witness to their struggles and pain, but in the face of such, they still pushed forward in hopes to continue to live their life as a protector of the people, so that they could follow their passion and dream.”

“Sensing the hero’s anguish, she spent time with them to rally their spirits, ending their time together with a kiss on the cheek in hopes to grace them with good fortune, prosperity and strength. Most importantly, it was to show thanks on behalf of herself and the Kingdom for their valiant and selfless deeds… And after some time, the hero found the ability to walk once again, and was able to protect the Kingdom once more, and eventually, the Princess took their hand in marriage at the end.”

Weiss looked back to Ruby with a smile, her cheeks still flushed. “They say that a Princess’s kiss can bring one the best of luck and strength. I’m hoping that my kiss can do just that for you, Ruby Rose, one who has such a righteous dream and desire to protect the world.”

Ruby nodded while rubbing the back of her neck, clearly still embarrassed about the peck she just received on her cheek… When something suddenly clicked in her mind.

“Wait, you’re a _Princess_?” Ruby’s eyes widened slightly when she saw Weiss nod, she suddenly began to put two and two together… King Nicholas was visiting, and he’s the King of Atlas, which would mean that… “So, you’re visiting with King Nicholas? That means you’re-”

“Yes. The Princess of Atlas.” Weiss finished for Ruby who was completely taken aback by this sudden key piece of information. On one hand she felt like she should be a lot more respectful to the girl, considering their casual tone of conversation, but then again… The girl seemed calm, almost like she was enjoying the more casual atmosphere. Going with her gut instinct, Ruby decided to keep the mood calm and not begin to act any differently, opting to be forsaken the royal treatment.

“That’s amazing, though where are the Royal Knights? I imagine you would have them protecting you…” Ruby looked around, curious as to if any guards were hiding and watching from close proximity. Weiss shook her head.

“My grandfather, the King, offered to have some guards escort me around town, but I respectfully declined. I wanted to be able to travel around without having anyone giving me second glances, or worse, acting differently due to my status.”

Ruby nodded to that, it made sense in the grand scheme of things. After all, she was most likely used to being treated differently back at the Kingdom due to her being the Princess, it wasn’t every day she was able to walk around somewhere as just a regular girl. “I see… I guess I can say I’ve finally been able to meet and receive a kiss from a beautiful Princess. My journey as an Adventurer starts on a good foot, then!”

Weiss cupped her cheek with one hand while waving the other at Ruby, looking away shyly. “Please, Ruby… That’s quite enough.” Weiss said, causing Ruby to giggle and put her hands behind her head. The Princess cleared her throat and looked back to Ruby, and smiling, she said.

“I hope that my kiss will help bless you with the luck, prosperity and strength needed to become that hero you dream of becoming. I await the day where bards will regale taverns and banquet halls with tales and ballads about a strong, beautiful silver-eyed adventurer who was the hero of Remnant. Perhaps, then, I’ll have the distinguished honor to say that I was the first Princess to kiss that strong silver-eyed Adventurer.”

If Ruby wasn’t sure if she was blushing then, she was sure of it now after what Weiss said. Sure, she could take the compliment of being a strong Adventurer, but a _beautiful_ one?! _“Does that mean Weiss thinks I’m beautiful?”_ Feeling her heart beat against her chest, Ruby stammered out her response as best as she could. “W-Well, if that’s the case…”

Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself before looking to Weiss, and with a smile she placed a closed fist against her heart, performing the Atlesian salute before speaking. “Then I’ll do my best to honor this blessing you’ve given to me, Princess. Thank you… Although, the _first_ Princess to kiss me? If the legend is true, then you’ll be the only Princess I’ll receive a kiss from! After all, in the future I’ll be married to you!…”

As soon as Ruby finished saying what she did, Weiss’s eyes widened slightly before they closed half way, her gaze shifted off to the side towards the flowers once more. _“Why is she acting like that? Did I say something wrong?…_ ”

After a moment of reflection, the words Ruby had just said finally registered in her head, causing her to blanch. _“Did I really just say that!? Ruby, you idiot!”_ Ruby yelled at herself mentally, she saw Weiss’s face flush considerably and was certain that she herself was doing the same. “ Ahaha… Th-That is, you know, if-“

Ruby was cut off by a horn sounding off in the distance, Weiss perked up and looked behind herself. “Ah, the horn…” She looked back to Ruby who had one brow rose and her head tilted in curiosity.

“My grandfather said that when we’re leaving the village, he’ll sound a horn for me to return to the entrance.” Ruby let out a hum of understanding and stood up from the bench. She offered her hand to Weiss with a smile.

“Well then, guess I should make sure that you get there on time and not leave King Nicholas waiting.” With a smile, Weiss took her hand gently while standing up from the bench.

“That would be best. Thank you, Ruby. Let’s be off.”

With that, the two made their way out of the garden and down the beaten dirt path of the village towards the entrance of the village. Unfortunately for Ruby, she didn’t live too far off from the entrance of the village, meaning her walk with the Princess was shorter than she would have liked.

Even still, she watched as Weiss took in her surroundings with a glimmer of enthusiasm in her eye. Every now and then the pair would stop to watch as farmers worked on the fields and tended to their crops with Weiss waving to them, to which they waved back with a smile as she passed along. She even stopped at one of the local Blacksmiths briefly to watch them perform their work, amazed at the love and care that went into their craft.

“You know…” Ruby started, earning a hum from Weiss as they continued down the beaten path. She looked to the Princess from the corner of her eye. “You asked me what my aspirations were, is it alright if I ask for yours?” Weiss looked to Ruby before turning her gaze back forward.

“Of course, it’s only fair… Being a Princess to a Kingdom, you’re not spared many options when presented with the choice of how you’ll live. Your life is essentially pre-ordained, every choice is made for you, both the good and the bad. More often than not I spend my time in luxury, being pampered and having attendants waiting on hand and foot to ensure that I am comfortable… Sometimes I spend time looking at beautiful artwork or reading books in my personal quarters.”

Ruby nodded while crossing her arms behind her head. “I see… That sounds kinda boring.” She commented nonchalantly, earning herself a chuckle from Weiss.

“If I were to be honest… I hate it. I hate having people waiting to serve me, to be at my beck and call as if I own their lives. The life of royalty seems so… _Superfluous_. Often have I found myself wanting to explore the world, to learn how to fend for myself and to be able to just… Live freely. Even the act of visiting my fellow townspeople cannot be performed without having the Royal Guard stand in my shadow, as if I’m some national treasure to be protected at all costs.”

Ruby hummed, nodding while the two made their way around a short bend as they got closer to the entrance of the village. “That does sound annoying… Though I can’t blame them for offering you protection, you _are_ the Princess after all. It’s sad to say, but there are people out there who would love to hurt you, be it with weapons, or _worse_ …” Ruby pulled from her hip a dagger that rested in its scabbard. “It’s why I stay armed at all times.”

Truthfully, Ruby knew that the village was typically safe enough that she could have left her dagger back at home, but considering the sheer volume of people coming in and out from neighboring lands, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

“I see… Honestly, I envy you, Ruby.” Weiss admitted in a soft voice, Ruby looked to her with her head tilted and her brows furrowed as she returned her dagger to its scabbard. “How come?” Ruby inquired, earning a sigh from Weiss as she cupped her hands together at her midsection.

“I wish to see the world with my own eyes, not through the lens of a Princess or a Kingdom… But through my own lens, as Weiss Schnee… To be able to see and understand the plights of the common man, not just the first-class “problems” of the Royal Family… Certainly, it takes a great deal of effort to run a Kingdom, and the leadership required isn’t something that just comes naturally. My grandfather is a shining example of exemplary leadership while others in Remnant are… less than stellar.”

“Like Mistral?” Ruby commented with a smirk.

“Let’s not even get into that.” Weiss responded, the two shared a round of laughter before Weiss took a breath and continued.

“That’s why I envy you, Ruby. You have the opportunity to see the world for yourself, to travel around and see so many beautiful sights and places, to meet so many people and learn so much. Not as an aristocrat, but as Ruby, an aspiring Adventurer. So, If I were to answer the question of what my aspiration in life were to be…”

Ruby looked back to Weiss in the corner of her eye, she saw a small smile play across her pale features. “It would be to go on an amazing adventure and see the world for myself… I suppose then, I would like to be an Adventurer too? In that fashion at any rate.”

_“She’s just like me, then…”_ While Ruby didn’t need nor seek any validity towards her dreams, the idea of her sharing the same ideals and desires as a Princess brought to her some comfort, and, were she to be fully honest, pride. Turning her head to fully face Weiss, she gave her an earnest smile.

“I think that’s an awesome aspiration to have, and an honest one, too! Though maybe that’s just the Adventurer in me talking and being biased.” Eliciting a giggle from Weiss, Ruby looked back forward. “So many people want to have millions of Lien, others wish to be the strongest and some just want pretty boys or girls in their bed all the time. It’s always the simple things, but you want something more… I don’t know, fulfilling and enriching to the soul! And honestly? I think that’s awesome.”

Her gaze shifted back to Weiss in her peripherals as she flashed her a smile. “If you ever wish to go on an adventure, you’re always welcome to share one with me.”

“Is that so? I believe I’ll take you up on that, Ruby. You better not forget that offer though!” Weiss said with a smile.

“I would never. It’s a promise.” Ruby ensured with a thumbs up and a wink.

Finally reaching the entrance of the village, Ruby saw King Nicholas waiting beside his Royal Guard, as well as her Father who was leaving for Atlas to embark on the mission they were discussing previously. The two came to a stop before turning to face each other, with Weiss’s lips curved into a faint smile. “I believe this is where we part ways for now. I’m sorry that our time has to be cut short, Ruby.”

Ruby waved her hand in front of herself and shook her head as she did so, as if to dispel any worries. “Don’t apologize, Princess. It was nice getting to know you and speak to you, I really enjoyed our time together. Will you be visiting again sometime soon?”

Weiss placed a finger on her lip and looked up to the sky in thought briefly before meeting Ruby’s eyes once more. “Can you promise to call me Weiss and not Princess?”

“Huh? That…” Ruby grew quiet as she pondered the sudden request. It was important to show respect to nobility, and more often than not a first name basis was reserved only to those who were close to them. _“Then again, she did seem to enjoy being treated as a normal girl and not so much as a Princess…”_ Ruby noted inwardly. On top of that, she _really_ wanted to see Weiss again… Deciding her response, Ruby nodded with a smile. That’s a simple promise to make!

“If that’s what you want, then I’ll do that happily, Weiss.” Ruby answered confidently, earning herself a smile from Weiss as she placed her hands atop her midsection, one hand over the other before nodding.

“In that case, I would be delighted to visit you sometime again soon, should fate permit, Ruby.”

“Yes!” Ruby pumped her fist in joy, earning her a giggle from Weiss. She’d visit again sometime in the future! Score one for the aspiring Adventurer! Sharing one last smile, Weiss waved before she turned on her heel and returned to her grandfather’s side, who was already waving at Ruby with his signature jovial smile alongside her father’s own hearty wave. Ruby waved farewell back to the both of them, watching as they departed before turning on her heel and retracing her steps on the path back home, accompanied by her thoughts of Weiss and the time they spent together.

_“She was so nice, and beautiful too…”_ Ruby mused as she ran her fingertips gently across her cheek where Weiss kissed her as she recalled the feeling of the Princess’s lips against her cheeks and the warmth they brought… It all caused her heart to race.

But she knew she couldn’t get attached to the thought of her. She _was_ a Princess after all, and Ruby was just a simple village girl. There was no way that the Princess would be able to marry a commoner, much less a _girl_. Monarchies like that required the Princess or Queen to bear an Heir or an Heiress to keep the bloodline going, meaning relationships stayed between a man and a woman. The best Ruby could do is protect her and be the hero she believed she could be. It was the least she could do. Steeling her resolve, Ruby pumped her fists in front of herself.

“Right, back to work! I still have to gather those herbs Mom asked me to get for her before it gets dark!” Deciding the direction of her day, Ruby quickened her pace to a jog to get herself home as quickly as possible with an energetic confidence granted to her by the time spent with her new friend.

________________________

Within the forests surrounding Patch, there lived beautiful flora and an abundance of wildlife, creatures spanning from deer, rabbits and foxes to larger animals that lived deeper in the forests like bears or even reptilian life towards the ponds, like snakes or frogs. The sun above gleamed brightly as it made itself more than halfway through the sky, light finding its way through the small cracks between the leaves of trees that loomed above.

The sounds of foliage crunching under Ruby’s boots accompanied her as she looked around for the current herb she was foraging for, Sylphweed. Alongside her within the distance were deer, rabbits and other birds following her with a watchful eye, keeping her company on her trip through their home.

“Let’s see…” Ruby looked down at the paper in her hand that had written on it a list of the herbs that she needed to procure, and next to each name was a little drawing how many to grab. Most of the herbs she was tasked to gather were used for cooking, while others were used for medicinal purposes like creating potions or salves, and one on the list was even used to make a potent poison.

“Aha! There they are, Sylphweed!” Ruby knelt down and began to carefully pull the herbs from the ground and place them into the already filled wicker basket resting on the ground. Having gathered more than half of the herbs on the list throughout the afternoon, Ruby hardly had any space left to fill the basket, meaning she had to be frugal with the last couple of herbs that she still had yet to gather. Thankfully, they were the ones she had to gather the least amount of, one of said herbs was the poisonous one which needed to put in a separate wooden container she took with her, the Umbrablossom.

Gathering enough of the herbs, Ruby stood up from the ground and wiped her brow before fanning herself, feeling the heat of the sun starting to get to her. “Okay, just Falingale and Umbrablossom next and I’ll be done…” Ruby stretched her arms out and let out a long sigh of pleasure as her back cracked at all of the right spots before picking up the basket from the ground.

Looking around herself, she saw the wildlife that kept a watchful eye on her suddenly begin to back away and retreat, their stride seeming rather urgent. “What’s gotten them so worried…” The sounds of the wildlife that once kept Ruby company on her foraging trip disappeared as the forest fell into a deathly silence… A shiver suddenly snaked down Ruby’s spine as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up... Something was wrong.

“What’s going on…” Ruby looked around herself as harsh winds began to blow around her, and although the leaves scraped violently against one another in the trees above, the cacophony of nature couldn’t be heard. Darkness fell across the forest around her as a veil of black slowly seeped through the sky, almost like ink upon parchment. Ruby looked up above as anxiety began to root itself in her heart.

“What the…” Suddenly, a large explosion echoed through the forest, causing Ruby to cry out in both surprise and fear as she knelt to the floor and covered her head instinctively. _“W-What’s going on!?”_ She cried inwardly as her gaze snapped towards the direction the explosion came from... And what awaited her caused her jaw to drop as her eyes widened in horror from the sight.

In the direction of the village was a red glow, almost acting as a light for her to return home with as plumes of smoke ascended into the sky. It didn’t take much for her to put two and two together… _“Oh, my god…”_

The wildlife retreating, the forest falling silent as the sky above blackened with an explosion following shortly after… Something vile lingered in the air, and considering the explosion happened towards the direction of her home where smoke bellowed from, there was only one conclusion Ruby could reach as her heart plummeted into her stomach… _They were under attack_.

_“No… The Village!”_


	2. That Fateful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of The Scarlet Path. Knowing that some enjoyed to read the first chapter means a lot, and I hope to continue bringing these chapters with the best writing I can.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

There was something to be said about the tranquility that could be found within silence, more often not that something were words of praise… But the setting that Ruby found herself standing in was anything but serene, and instead could only be described as chilling.

The forest, a once lush utopia bustling with the beautiful fauna that inhabited it, was now a husk of its former magnificence. The sounds of leaves scraping against one another that would accompany bird songs and the howl of harsh gales that blew by Ruby all fell mute as she stood frozen in fear and confusion.

_“What’s going on…”_ Just moments ago she was kept in good company by the wildlife as she gathered herbs for the village, and the next, she was left by herself in a darkened forest as plumes of smoke rose from what looked to be a raging fire in the direction of her home… As much as the past few seconds had shaken her to her core, Ruby knew that now wasn’t the time to be consumed by her fear. She needed to act, she _had_ to return to the village.

“There _must_ be a reason for this all of this, there has to be…” Taking a deep breath in an attempt to steel her rapidly beating heart, Ruby quickly made her way for the village, trying her best to wade through her obfuscated visibility that the darkness left her with. With every few steps made towards the direction of her village, the more potent the scent of smoke in the air had only strengthened, causing her heart to slowly sink into her stomach.

_“Why are we under attack!? And what caused the sky to suddenly turn dark!?”_ Rapid fire inquiries shot through Ruby’s mind as she ran as fast as she could through the thicket of the forest. Though she was unable to see where she was going, her heart knew the way home, and that’s the instinct her legs moved upon as she shouldered through bushes and branches concealed by the darkness…

…When her stride came to a sudden halt when she felt her foot collide with something on the ground, causing her to stumble forward. Having little time to catch her balance or brace for impact, Ruby violently hit the ground with a gasp before feeling herself rolling down what seemed to be a steep hill.

Skidding to a harsh stop on the flat ground, a groan left Ruby as she slowly rose to her knees, shaking her head to rid it of any cobwebs while stumbling back to her feet. _“Where am I…?”_ On instinct, Ruby glanced around herself in an attempt to discern where she was, though to no avail, as she was met once more by the veil of darkness that blanketed the forest. _“Oh, my basket!”_ Looking down at her arm, the basket once filled with medicinal herbs for the village was gone… _“It must’ve broken during my fall…”_

Standing around would do no good, and Ruby knew that. She had to get to the village as soon as possible, if for nothing else than to bring her mind some much needed calm, should she be panicking over nothing… Taking a step forward into the darkness once more, Ruby noticed the world around her had begun to adopt a soft red hue to itself, as if a light were shining above. Turning around, her gaze drifted upwards to the sky and saw what looked to be a bright red moon looming closely from above.

“What…” Just staring at the blood red moon caused the hairs on the back of Ruby’s neck to stand up by themselves, it lent well to the already ominous shade that befell her world… “What is that…”

Suddenly, the sounds of a beast growling around her broke the ominous silence that had fallen over the forest, eliciting a sharp gasp from Ruby as she spun on her heel. Standing in the distance was a wolf-like creature with ghastly, long white claws and spikes protruding out of its body. The creatures head was made of the same substance as its claws were, and from that very head were a pair of eyes that glowed the same sanguine color of the moon that lingered above. It was those very eyes that glared at her as the creature stalked her on all fours, growling as it slowly inched its way towards her.

Ruby took a step back from the beast as her heart dropped to her stomach in fear. She’s heard the tales of the Demons that stalked the world of Remnant, seen drawings of their haunting visages… Their beastly traits and fiendish nature were two of the most common features that were bought up by the Adventurers of Patch who had managed to engage in an encounter with them... _The Creatures of Grimm_. They were said to be one of the scarcest entities in the world, and yet, Ruby now stood before one as its prey.

_“If seasoned Adventurers had difficulties fighting creatures like these, how could I ever hope to win a fight against one!?”_ Ruby felt her blood run cold as the Grimm roared, its eyes grew brighter as her fear ran deeper through her… There was nowhere she could run, not confidently at any rate. _“I can’t see anything, let alone outrun a demon like this… If I tried, it’d catch up to me in no time. Is this where I die?…”_

“No.” Ruby took a deep breath as the lessons her mother and father taught her returned to her.

_“A good fighter never lets their emotions get the best of them, Ruby.”_

Summer’s voice echoed through Ruby’s mind as she drew in deep breaths while hearkening unto the wisdom that both her mother and father blessed her with. Reaching her hand down, Ruby pulled her dagger from its scabbard that was wrapped firmly on her leg before bringing it forward in a defensive stance.

_“It’s normal to feel emotions, yes, but do not let them be your guide in battle. Stay calm.”_

_“Stay calm…”_ Ruby repeated to herself like a mantra as she stepped forward and watched the Grimm closely as it circled around her. _Yes,_ she was scared, and was unsure as to whether or not she could win this battle for her life… But she had to _try._ She had to _fight_. For her survival, for the promise she made to Weiss and for the pride of her village.

Adventurers far and wide often cited trouble fighting against Grimm, with most of their lives being claimed by them… But those from Patch were experts of exterminating demons, with Adventurer’s from the village often hired to deal with creatures like the one standing before her… And _that_ was what strengthened the resolve that acted as her bulwark in the coming fray. Making sure to keep light on her toes, Ruby bent forward ever so slightly as she prepared for the demon to strike…

And without warning, the wolf lunged straight for Ruby with a wide swipe of its clawed paw serving as the opening act for what could very well be Ruby’s final rondo of life. Ready for the attack, Ruby dodged to the side and went for a quick strike to the Grimm’s legs. Her attack, however, was futile as her dagger bounced off of the white plating on the wolf’s legs, causing her to stumble back and offer the demon a window of opportunity to strike.

_“Crap!”_ Ruby quickly dodged to the side, rolling against the ground while the demon skidded on its paws to a stop before quickly charging at her once again while she still gathered her bearings. Raising her dagger up in defense, she managed to meet the wolf’s paw with the tip of her blade, stabbing through it and stopping its attack outrightly. The wolf roared and quickly pulled back, taking its damage appendage with it in its retreat.

_“Remember your opponent’s weaknesses, my little Bloom. Each block, each strike and each parry are a moment to learn your enemies’ weaknesses and strength.”_

_“My dagger bounced off of those white parts, but it didn’t feel the same as clashing against a sword… It sorta’ felt like bone. Either way, those parts are **way** too hard for me to cause any damage, much less make a dent, so that idea is out of the window…” _Ruby circled around the wolf with her dagger up at the ready while the creature stalked her with a slight limp in its step.

_“However…!”_ Gasping, Ruby quickly dodged to the side when the wolf charged at her once again, this time with its mouth wide open in an attempt to eviscerate her with its razor-sharp teeth. _“Any place that isn’t covered by those bones can get hurt, so it’s safe to attack there. Its attacks are telegraphed, and it isn’t trying any funny business, meaning its either really cocky and relies on brute strength, or… its really dumb.”_

Finishing her deduction, Ruby focused intently on the enemy and kept her dagger up, waiting for the beast’s next attack. From the information she was able to gather in just their first few strikes, formulating a plan of action was easy for her. _“Let it charge at me and wait for the right moment to strike!”_

Feeling a renewed breath of confidence within, Ruby watched the creature as she anticipated its move, and as expected, the beast lunged straight at her with a flurry of attacks ranging from swipes of its sharp claws to bites with its talon-like fangs. Each attack sent Ruby back a few steps as she dodged and blocked its onslaught, until suddenly, she felt her foot collide with something behind herself on the ground, causing her to lose her balance.

_“No!”_ Before she could find her footing, Ruby felt herself get shoved violently to the side, sending her sliding and tumble across the ground harshly with a cry. A searing pain shot through her arm as her Aura immediately shattered, her body flickered a light red as its very essence lifted into the air and faded away, leaving her unprotected with the feeling of wet warmth trailing down her arm shortly after.

With her world practically knocked off kilter, Ruby struggled to get to her feet to assess both the situation and the wound she suffered from. “Get up, Ruby…” She growled through gritting teeth as she scrounged up whatever strength she had to rise to her feet. Her gaze snapped forward as the Grimm roared, when she noticed that the claws on one of its paws were covered in crimson. Taking a look her right arm she saw a long gash running down from her bicep to her forearm.

_“Damn… This isn’t good.”_ Ruby’s brows knitted together as she stared down her assailant. With how severe the wound on her arm was, and with hardly any Aura left to heal the wound, she knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable came for her…

_“I guess this is what I get for not bringing any first-aid supplies with me…”_ Ruby heard the beast’s low growl once more as it approached her. _“Thankfully it didn’t get me in my left arm, meaning I can still fight… Thank the Goddess for small favors, I suppose…”_ Raising her dagger shakily, Ruby brought her weapon back forward, ready to defend herself for whatever would come next.

She needed a plan, and she needed one _fast_. The further the battle was prolonged was the closer she became to falling unconscious from blood loss, and once that happened, she knew it was all over. Waiting no longer, the demon charged forward with its maw wide open, prompting Ruby to quickly hop to the side; avoiding its attack, she managed to make a clean strike at its hind legs, hindering its movement slightly and giving her a chance to catch her breath.

_“Alright, another hit!”_ Ruby cheered inwardly as the Grimm quickly returned to its feet, stumbling as it did so while glaring at Ruby. With a limp it began to approach once more, bringing Ruby to hold her knife up, ready for the next attack. As ready as she was to defend herself, however, she was _not_ ready for the slight dizzy spell that struck her from the sudden heavy blood loss.

_“N-No, not now…”_ Stumbling to the side, the world spun on its own axis for the briefest of seconds as Ruby lost her footing. Her defenses came crumbling down in the blink of an eye, offering the Grimm a chance to attack; a chance it took without a second wasted.

With a gasp, Ruby managed to jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the telegraphed attack and stumbling as she tried to catch herself before she fell onto the floor again. This was it. With how fast her heart was beating against her chest from the adrenaline coursing through her, she was losing more blood by the second.

_“I’m on borrowed time…”_ The next few strikes had to end it. Taking in deep breaths, Ruby mustered up every last ounce of strength she still had within her in order to do as much damage as possible to her assailant. The wolf let out a deafening roar before it charged towards her, Ruby held her dagger up in front of her as she stared into its crimson red eyes. _“I have to do this. I have to protect the village… Protect Mom and Dad, and keep my promise to Weiss… I want to, no…”_

“I _have_ to live!” Crying out her declaration, Ruby let out a yell as she ran forward to meet her assailant halfway. _“I won’t die here!”_ She declared inwardly as the world around her suddenly became enveloped in bright red. In that moment, everything felt so… _Light_ , almost as if she floated in the air, teetering on the precipice of intangibility.

Taking the moment to blink, Ruby noticed she was right in front of the beast with what looked to be rose petals swirling around her. The beast quickly raise one of its clawed paws to swipe at her, and quickly springing to action, Ruby let out another blood-curdling scream as she brought the dagger forward and plunged it straight through the creature’s chest.

“Got you…” She growled, twisting the blade inside of its chest before slashing away from it, ripping the demon wide open. A guttural roar left the Grimm as it backed away from Ruby, who quickly stepped back in turn and watched as the creature fell onto its side and slowly dissipated into a black ether, leaving only the wound on Ruby’s arm as proof of its existence...

Taking the chance to look around, Ruby noticed that no other creatures waiting in the dark to strike, nor could she hear any other strange sounds. Instead, the forest returned to its abnormal silence, something Ruby never thought she’d be glad to have back… “I did it… I won…” Heaving an exhausted sigh, Ruby returned her dagger to its scabbard.

_“What was that though…”_ She mused as she looked down at the rose petals that still sat scattered across the ground, their bright red hue contrasting the darkness of the forest. How did she end up in front of the Grimm so quickly? Why did she feel so… _light?_ Almost as if, for the briefest of moments, she ceased to exist...

The wind suddenly picked up around her, casting the rose petals into the air and sending them along towards the direction she was previously heading before her battle, almost as if the petals themselves acted as a guiding light within the gloom.

“That’s right, the village!… Ngh!” Ruby grasped tightly onto her injured arm as she fell down to a knee. As the adrenaline from the battle began to subside, the pain from her wound begun to register in her mind. Glancing down at her arm, she noticed that it was fairly drenched in her blood, causing her heart to drop to her stomach in fear. She had no way to bandage the wound _…_

“…I have to get back to the village.” Shakily, Ruby got back to her feet and began to make her way back in the direction of Patch, where larger plumes of smoke now rose from…

____________________

Just how long was she was stumbling through the thicket, Ruby couldn’t help but wonder to herself. With the sun gone and the harrowing blood red moon now hovering in its place, she had no way to tell for certain just how much time had passed since her battle… But after what felt like a lifetime of wading through the darkened forest with only the distant amber glow acting as her guide, Ruby finally made it to the entrance of the village from the forest side… What awaited her at the gates, however, sent a chill down her spine.

“No…” She placed her hand over her mouth as silver eyes widened in fear. The village was in utter chaos… Fires raged throughout the village, multiple houses were set ablaze with some already reduced to a pile of ash. Plumes of smoke rose from other spots deeper in the village, and from inside could screams of agony be heard, Ruby could only assume those cries belonged to the villagers.

Without waiting, Ruby quickly made her way into the village to figure out _what_ was going on, her actions built upon anger, confusion, but more than anything else, _fear_. What happened to the village? Who or _what_ was it that could cause so much destruction?! Was her mother alright? Questions fired rapidly in her mind as she pushed forward into the dangerous unknown.

“R..ruby…” Ruby stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice call out weakly for her. Turning around, she saw lying on the ground was one of the village elders. “M-Mr. Kors!?” Rushing to the old man’s side, Ruby dropped to her knees and helped sit him up in her uninjured arm. A gasp left her when she saw the large gashes on his chest area, his shirt was torn open and whatever tatters remained on him were thoroughly drenched in his blood.

“Run… away ruby…The rest of the village, everyone who was able to... Ran away… follow…” The old man pleaded with Ruby, holding tightly onto her shirt with his bloodied hand. Run away?! She was thankful that those who were able to have escaped, but she could never leave her village to burn to the ground, what if there were still people that needed help!? Shaking her head, Ruby grasped onto the old man’s hand with a tight grip. “I’m not running… I’m going to help stop whatever is causing this-”

“Y-you can’t!” The old man grunted, giving Ruby a look of desperation as his brows furrowed. “Y-you can’t… fight her-” The elder coughed violently as his grasp on Ruby’s shirt lessened considerably.

“Her? Who is this person, what does she look like!?” Ruby saw the life slowly leave the elders eyes, his gaze fell somewhere particularly distant, yet nowhere at all… “M-Mr. Kors?” She shook the elder in her arms in hopes to receive a response, but she received nothing… He was gone. Ruby felt her stomach churn from the sight as the idea of holding a corpse in her arms sent a chill of fear and disgust down her spine. It was the first time she had ever seen a dead body in her life, let alone held one so closely…

Knowing it better than to fully panic, and fighting back tears, Ruby placed the village elder onto the ground gently and ran a hand along his face to close his eyes before standing back up onto her two feet. Looking down, she saw the village elder’s blood on the hand she used to help support him.

“I’ll find out who did this.” Clenching her hand into a tight fist, Ruby looked back forward and continued her trek into the ravaged village, trying her best to ignore the burning pain in her arm and the dizziness that came from her blood loss.

The further she went into her village was the deeper fear rooted itself in her mind and the more her heart shattered. So many buildings were destroyed beyond recognition, and seeing the corpses of her fellow townspeople strewn across the village brought her to tears. But she couldn’t stop. No matter how much everything hurt, she had to keep going… As an Adventurer, this painful loss of life was an inevitability in their line of work.

Through the sounds of fires raging around her, Ruby could also hear the sounds of blades colliding. There was a battle happening in the distance. Zeroing in on the specific direction the sounds were coming from, Ruby quickly made her way towards the action in hopes to be able to ascertain what exactly happened to her village and its people, or perhaps, find the one who was responsible.

As she reached the main square of the village the sounds of blades colliding grew louder, and upon her arrival Ruby noticed a very familiar person locking blades with an unknown individual. “Mom!” To say that she was elated to see that her mother was at the very least still alive would be an understatement, though she wasn’t out of the woods yet it seemed.

Battling against Summer was a deathly pallor woman with long flowing bleached pale white tresses. The two women separated from each other after their brief clash, Summer held up her signature weapon, Solidarity, a long-curved sword with a string tautly attached to the back. Her assailant, however, bore no weapon, instead her arm was colored a pitch black and was horribly disfigured. On it were spots of bone-like plating, sharp claws protruded from her hand and a black ether-like substance seeped out and dissipated in the air.

_“That lady’s arm… It looks just like the Grimm I just killed in the forest… Then-”_ Ruby’s thoughts came to a half when the pale woman turned her head towards her, and after staring briefly her irises flared a bright crimson red.

“What’s this? Did my little pets forget one?” In the blink of an eye, the woman charged forward and stood before Ruby. Her eyes drifted along her features, dancing down her figure and towards her injured arm, and with a sinister smile, she spoke. “Oh... Did their meal bite back?”

Ruby felt her blood run cold as the woman’s gaze bore onto her, blood red irises met frightened silvers once more as Ruby took a step back in fear. She wasn’t sure who this woman was or _what_ she even was, but she knew one thing… She was _dangerous_ , _powerful…_ And she _wasn’t_ human _…_

“Ruby!” She heard her mother call out to her, the pale woman quickly turned around to meet Summer’s blade once more with her own, the cry of Summer’s blade clashing against her bone-like hand reverberated throughout the burning village. Ruby stumbled back as the two women clashed with one another, falling onto her behind as she watched the scene before her.

“Your fight is with me demon, leave my daughter out of this!” Summer growled behind clenched teeth, the woman couldn’t help but chuckle before parrying Summer’s blade to the side and kicking Summer in the gut, sending her flying away before the demon quickly advanced forward to continue her assault.

Summer quickly got to her feet and defended herself from her assailant’s attack, the two continued to clash blades with one another as the battle grew further and further away from Ruby. After blocking another attack Ruby noticed her mother’s eyes lock with her own, her brows furrowed, and she gave her a pleading look before her eyes snapped towards somewhere else in the distance. Following her mother’s gaze, she realized she was looking towards the exit of the village and towards the forest…

_“Wait… Does she want me to run? No!”_ Ruby shook her head at her mother and slowly got to her knees before stumbling onto her feet. Her world spun on its own axis as her body continued to lose more blood by the second, her movements becoming languid and sluggish as a result, but she wasn’t willing to run. Not when her mother was locked in battle with a demon like this!

Ruby saw the demon look over her shoulder towards her with a smirk. “My, my… I didn’t know you ended up conceiving a child, Summer Rose. Silver eyes as well?… This little excursion of mine has proved to truly be beneficial.” The demon chuckled lowly as Summer looked to her with panic in her eyes.

“Ruby! Leave the village now! Run!”

Ruby took a step backwards, stumbling once more as she did so. _“Should I run?”_ Ruby knew that if she _did_ run as her mother wished, there was a chance this would be the last she’d ever see of her… The demon quickly advanced towards her mother once again who blocked the attack with her blade before taking a swipe at her. She was fighting for her escape after all, keeping the demon’s attention so she could make her escape... Ruby knew that she would inevitably die in battle.

_“If I stay and try to help, I’d only be dead weight... I might as well be dead at this point.”_ Ruby couldn’t but chuckle at the idea of her death… She was only able to take short breaths and she felt _so cold_. Ruby knew she didn’t have long if she left her wound unattended, and knowing she lacked any supplies to properly dress it, there was only one way things would go, whether she ran or not…

Shaking her head to get rid of the fuzziness she felt, she gritted her teeth and shakily unsheathed her dagger from its scabbard and brought it forward as she got into her fighting stance. Her mother was still healthy enough to run, maybe _she_ could pave a way for her instead... Ruby looked to her mother with half lidded eyes, Summer’s panicked silvers met Ruby’s tired own.

“What are you doing!? Run, Ru-” Summer was cut off when her assailant swung her clawed arm at her, pulling Summer’s attention away from Ruby and back to the battle.

“You took your eyes off of the battle, Summer… You of all people know how deadly that can be.” The woman quickly pushed Summer’s blade to the side before sending a clean hook towards her cheek, sending Summer stumbling back before driving her foot into her stomach once more. A rough cough left Summer as the woman’s heel dug deeply into her stomach before she was sent back a few feet, rolling onto the ground before skidding to a harsh stop.

“Mom!” Ruby cried out, stepping forward to run for her mother, but ultimately came to a stop when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up once more. Looking to the side, she saw the woman approaching her, causing her heart to drop to her stomach as it twisted into a knot from anxiety. _“N-no… i-it’s coming for me…”_

“You should have listened to your mother, Ruby…”

The demon said with a low chuckle following her words, sanguine irises bore deeply into Ruby’s frightened silvers once more as she approached her with her arms spread out. “Unfortunately for you, your window for escape has long since closed. Look around you…”

Chancing a glance at her surroundings, Ruby noticed that she was completely surrounded by a horde of creatures that looked similar to the one that she fought in the forest… _Grimm._ Every corner, every avenue of escape that she could have embarked upon was completely blocked by mortifying demons that bared their teeth at her, some flew above while others floated off of the ground.

Hearing the woman’s footsteps growing closer, Ruby looked back forward and saw that she was now towering over her with a stoic look on her features, granting her the chance to finally discern her features. The sclera in her eyes were not white like that of a regular being, but a pitch black that emulated the likeness of the darkness that loomed above. Her eyes burned the same blood red as the moon that watched over this macabre evening, and along her face were dark purple veins that trailed from the bottom of her eyes and down her cheeks to her chin, almost like tear stains…

“Your fear…” The woman brought a hand up to Ruby’s cheek, who’s fear kept her stock still as all she could do was merely tremble in the woman’s presence. Gently stroking her cheek, a small sinister smile played across the woman’s features, bringing Ruby’s stomach to twist in fear. “…is so _delectable_.”

In her peripherals, Ruby saw her mother slowly stumble up to her feet, bringing her gaze towards her mother who now had the taut string on her blade pulled back. A white ethereal looking arrow appeared from thin air before she released the string, shooting the arrow straight towards the unsuspecting woman.

“Tch…” She turned around halfway and grabbed the arrow in her hand, turning her head to look over her shoulder towards Summer. “If that’s your attempt to save your daughter’s life, then…” The pale woman smirked as she snapped the arrow in two, causing it to dissipate in her hand. “I’ve pegged you silver-eyed warriors to be stronger than you really are.” Summer’s brow furrowed as she gritted her teeth, the white colored aura protecting her body flickered as the arrow Salem broke in two slowly dissolved in her hand.

“SALEM!” Summer roared, charging forward with her blade at the ready. Salem, all the while, simply flicked her wrist while laughing. “Deal with her, my children…”

The Grimm that stalked along the darkness suddenly charged forward towards Summer, some of the creatures flying towards her while others charged on all fours with tusks, maws and claws at the ready to maim her.

“Mom! Watch out!” Ruby cried out as her mother was instantly under siege by an onslaught of Grimm. Before she could act in an attempt to aid her mother, Salem stepped in front of her, towering above her with that same sinister smile as she blocked her way. Barring her teeth at the demon, Ruby grasped tightly onto her dagger and lunged forward.

“I’ll kill you!”

“I don’t think so.” Salem said nonchalantly as she side-stepped Ruby’s attack, causing her to stumble forward and nearly fall face first on the ground. Salem reached forward to grab Ruby but was stopped when a crescent shaped projectile came straight towards her. Taking a quick step backwards, Salem looked to the side and saw Summer standing in a cloud of black ether with the Grimm sent after her nowhere to be seen.

“My, my… I suppose I should have sent more after you. And you even finally started using your Semblance, too… Did my comment about you silver-eyed warriors strike a nerve?” Salem commented smugly, Ruby turned her head to see her mother slowly approaching her with her blade at the ready.

“No.” Summer walked towards Ruby with her blade at the ready. “Say what you will to me, but the moment you threatened my daughter and put your hands on her…” In a fluid motion, Summer slashed her blade, sending another white ethereal crescent shaped projectile toward Salem. “That’s the moment you signed your death warrant.” Summer stated before quickly dashing up and meeting Salem in combat once more.

_“What do I do?… what can I do…”_ Ruby felt useless, but more than anything she was afraid, afraid that her mother may die with her being unable to do anything… _“In the end, Mom was right… I’m still weak, I still have so much to learn…”_

“Ruby!” Summer called out as her blade met Salem’s clawed arm, pulling Ruby out of her self-deprecating thoughts to look towards her mother who was parrying an onslaught of Salem’s attacks with her sword.

“You have to escape!” Summer grunted as she parried one of Salem’s strikes. “You have to live!” She quickly parried another strike and advanced forward with her own attack, sending Salem on the retreat.

Ruby shook her head, brows furrowed as she yelled out to her mother. “I can’t leave you, you’ll die!”

Ruby watched as her mother defended herself against each of Salem’s oppressive strikes, putting her on the defensive as she and Salem struggled against one another once more, blade meeting monstrous clawed hand.

“ _Please_!” Summer yelled through gritting teeth. “You have to live! You have so much to live for… You still have yet to learn about your power, your silver eyes! Harness that ability, become stronger!… Protect yourself from the harshness of this world, Ruby!”

_“M-My silver eyes?… What does she mean…”_ Ruby watched her mother’s legs buckle as she slowly lost the struggle against Salem, who was smiling sadistically as she overpowered her. Ruby tried to take a step forward but only succeeded in falling back to her knees, earning a round of laughter from Salem.

“Haven’t you noticed, Summer Rose? It’s far too late for your daughter. Her movements are languid, and she was so cold to the touch, too… She’s lost far too much blood from her injuries. On this beautiful night I will snuff out two of the Silver-Eyed warriors, bringing that cursed lineage closer to extinction!”

Ruby tried to focus on what was happening before her, but with both her dizziness as well as the incredible drowsiness she felt, she couldn’t even begin to comprehend what was happening… _“What way was it out of the village, again? Was it left? No, that’s where home is… **Right**?”_ From her vision, to her thoughts and memories, everything was so hazy… Ruby couldn’t figure anything out. If she just closed her eyes and rested for a bit…

“RUBY!”

Summer’s cry jolted Ruby back to semi-consciousness, bleary silvers drifted to her mother who’s brows were furrowed with a distressed look spread across her features. Seizing the opportunity, Salem let out a yell as she quickly pushed her weapon against Summer’s own, disarming her and leaving her wide open for only a brief moment... A moment that Salem didn’t pass up.

“You took your eyes off of the battle, Summer…” Salem stated tonelessly to Summer, whose eyes were widened in shock. Words tried to escape her, but they could only come out as low, nearly inaudible croaks as blood seeped down Salem’s claw that was driven into her stomach.

Ruby’s eyes widened like saucers as Salem lifted her mother off of the ground and held her in the air, almost as if she were a trophy to laude over. The clink of Summer’s weapon meeting the stone ground below echoed around them as her aura all but shattered unceremoniously, dissipating into an essence that faded from sight in just seconds.

_“No… no, no, no, no, no!”_ Fresh tears slid down Ruby’s cheeks as her mother was suspended in the air before her. There was nothing she could do… She was too weak to do anything.

“Ah, yes… I can feel your fear, your sadness, and your anger… Do not fret, child.” Salem commented in a soft voice before turning her head to look at Ruby with a twisted smile spread across her pallor features. “I’m certain that you’re aware, but you’ll be joining her in the afterlife soon enough. There, you can beg for forgiveness all you want.”

“You…” Ruby’s grit her teeth as her anger boiled at what Salem had said and done. Everything was her fault… _Everything_. The loss of her village, her mother, and now even her own life. Ruby swore that she would always protect the village, its people and her family. To protect those who could not protect themselves were values that the family sought to honor… And Ruby couldn’t even defend herself, let alone her home.

“Dammit all…” Ruby growled as tears streamed down her face, her heart shattered from the idea of both her and her mother leaving Yang and their father behind. She couldn’t bear to imagine the pain they’d feel knowing their home was destroyed along with the loss of their family.

“Damn you, Salem…” A burning sensation suddenly spread through her eyes, bringing her to screw them tightly shut in an attempt to quell the rising heat, but doing so only proved to cause that burning sensation to burn brighter still… That sensation needed release… _She_ needed release.

_“If I can’t protect my family… Then I’ll fight and honor them in death!”_

Snapping her eyes open, the world around Ruby flashed a bright white, illuminating the area around her briefly enough for her to get a gathering on her surroundings. The Grimm that surrounded the area briefly stepped backwards while a few that flew overhead fell onto the floor with a loud thud, their bodies completely encased in stone. _“What’s going on… What was that light...?”_ Looking ahead, she saw Salem holding her free arm up in defense while Summer looked to Ruby with her eye’s half closed.

“Mom!?” The world around Ruby flashed a bright white once more as the burning sensation grew hotter by the second. Taking a second glance at her mother, she saw a small smile on her now bloodied features while her hand was closed as if she were holding something. Looking back to Salem, raging reds met defiant silvers as the Witch looked at her with an enraged snarl.

_“I have to save her!”_ Ruby’s vision was engulfed in that uncontrollable bright light once more, when she felt something wrap around her neck tightly, causing the bright light to quickly dim and her vision to instantly clear up as the choking sensation around her throat grew tighter.

“That’s enough from you, foolish girl.”

Salem muttered between staggered breaths as Ruby’s gaze snapped to the witch, who was facing her palm towards her as an eerie red glow surrounded it. Looking down, Ruby saw beneath her what looked to be a bright red glyph and a cloud of black smoke, and from that same cloud came the cursed appendage that wrapped its hand around her neck. Grabbing weakly onto the hand, she tried her best to free herself from its grab, but her efforts bore no fruit. Instead, it only worked to make its constriction even tighter.

“In fact, I believe I’ve an even better idea than simply snuffing out the flame of your pathetic life…” Salem commented as she made her way towards Ruby with Summer’s near lifeless body dangling from the claw that was still impaled through her. With each step closer, the appendage Salem had summoned grew weaker, all the while Ruby stared her down with a defiant glint in her eyes, not willing to show any fear or submission.

Tilting her head, Salem retracted the appendage from around Ruby’s neck, eliciting from her a loud gasp as she and fell onto her hands. “I know exactly how to deal with you…” Salem removed Summer from her elongated claw, dropping her onto the ground with a thud and drawing from Ruby another gasp. Pointing her palm towards her, Salem’s lips curved into that same sadistic smile once more as her hand was engulfed in a blood red glow that matched the color of her eyes. “Rather than kill you outrightly… I’ll curse you and your entire bloodline.”

As soon as Salem declared that chilling threat, a burning sensation quickly shot through Ruby’s injured arm, deriving from her a blood-curdling wail of pain. It felt as if her arm had been stabbed by hot daggers that continued to twist and turn inside of her. Her eyes snapped to her arm, and what awaited her caused her heart to drop. Black ether began to seep out of the large gash that ran down her arm, it was the same ether that the Grimm she fought previously had turned into before disappearing from the world.

Ruby shrieked in fear as the exposed flesh of the cut began to turn midnight black, just as the flesh of the Grimm surrounding her were. _“What’s going on!? Why am I turning into one of those monsters!?”_ All the while Salem cackled with a maniacal laughter, Ruby looked up to the Witch in fear as her palm glowed an even brighter red.

“Yes, Ruby… Fear for your life! That’s what makes _us_ so strong… Fear, anger and hatred fuel _our_ desires, _our_ being and _our_ strength! It’s what _we_ live for!”

Ruby snarled at the woman before another anguished cry left her as the burning sensation driving through her arm scorched brighter. Looking back to her arm, the sight that she beheld caused her heart to drop to her stomach. Its tone had changed to a sinister pitch black, and seeping from it was the same black ether that the Grimm she killed earlier had turned into upon its death. The wound she had previously was now completely gone, and her nails had turned into frighteningly sharp white claws. Ruby held her arm up in front of her, and grasping onto her forearm, she shook her head in disbelief.

“What’s happening to me!? I-I’m-”

“Yes, Ruby…” Salem started in a gentle, almost matronly tone, Ruby looked back to her as she leaned down with a small smile on her features. “You… are _Grimm_.”

_“No… No, I’m not. That’s not true! I’m a human, a normal girl!”_ There was no way she could be a Grimm!… At least, that’s what Ruby believed and tried her damnedest to convince herself of in a bid to save her own sanity, before her gaze snapped to her mother, whose own gaze was already resting on her. She saw the look of fear in her mother’s near lifeless eyes as well as the sadness and anger that played across her features... Ruby shook her head, and shakily she spoke. “M-Mom, I... I’m not them! I’m not a Grimm!”

“Now, now… Don’t lie to your mother, Ruby… Especially when she’s taking her last breaths.” Salem stood up straight while still looking down at Ruby, who was on her hands and knees beneath her, still trying to gather herself… Salem spread her arms and yelled out, “You feel it don’t you?! The fear of the villagers, the anger and sorrow from your mother… Don’t you feel empowered? That’s the power of Grimm! A power I now bless _you_ with… _Your_ power.”

Ruby wanted to say she was wrong, to deny everything Salem was claiming, she wanted to believe that she was still a normal person… _But she wasn’t wrong_. Ruby felt something in the air around her, and although she couldn’t place her finger on what it was at first, Salem had all but pulled the curtain open on that mystery and dawned upon Ruby a truth she couldn’t deny… It _was_ anger and fear that she sensed around her. She couldn’t tell where exactly it was coming from, but she felt it, and it made her feel so… _Invigorated._ It disgusted her.

“Salem…” Summer suddenly growled in a weak voice before a round of coughs left her, causing blood to seep out of the wound. The witch looked down to her as the two locked gazes. “I’ll kill you…”

“Bold words from one who’s on deaths door.” Salem stated nonchalantly before kicking the wound in Summer’s wound, causing her to cry in pain as blood splattered across Salem’s heel. “Go on, use your Silver Eyes, try to kill me! But know that in doing so, you’ll kill your daughter along with me… Are you willing to pay that price?!” Ruby eyes widened as Summer winced in pain and took sharp breaths with tears running down her cheeks.

“SALEM!” Ruby roared as she tried to make it up to her feet. The witch turned her head and watched as she slowly stood up, chuckling at the scene before facing her palm towards her as it glowed red once again. That same red glyph appeared under Ruby once again, a cloud of black smoke formed within as multiple arms appeared and grabbed onto Ruby, pulling her back down to the ground.

“Let go of me!” Ruby yelled as she fought against the hands, yet to no avail as she couldn’t break their hold. Salem chuckled as she turned to face Summer once again. “Don’t you feel it Ruby? Your mother’s anguish, her anger and fear? Haven’t you wondered how you’ve regained your strength so quickly?”

Salem let out a cackle before looking back to Ruby. “You’ve been feeding off of her the entire time! This entire village has become a potent fountain of anguish for the Grimm, we thrive off of this and become stronger by the second for it! And now, you’re no different… Mere seconds ago you were languid and hardly able to move, but after feeding off of your mother, you can find the strength to stand once more!”

Ruby shook her head, refusing to believe what Salem was trying to feed her. “I’m nothing like you _monsters_!” She spat out as she continued to struggle against the arms that protruded from the ground. Her eyes darted to her mother who was looking at her with a weak smile.

“M-mom…” Ruby felt her throat tighten at the sight of the life leaving her mother’s eyes, she saw her mother mouth something…

_“…you…”_

Ruby tried her best to decipher what her mother said, but her efforts proved to be futile. She saw her mother’s closed hand glow once again briefly before the last sliver of life left her mother’s eyes, once brightly shimmering silvers now vacant clouds of grey.

“N-no…” Ruby whispered as her voice cracked… Summer was gone. She lost her. She was too weak to protect her, too weak to fight... And her mother ended up paying the price instead. “Mom, I’m so sorry…” Uttered a heartbroken Ruby as hot tears streamed down her face, the will to fight back shattering into pieces.

Salem looked down to Summer’s lifeless body, chuckling at the sight. “Another mighty Silver Eyed Warrior thrown to the wayside.” The witch turned on her heel to face Ruby. “Tragic, isn’t it? The world depends on them so much, but when calamity strikes, they all flee, leaving them to die on their own… Humans are such _disgusting, loathsome creatures…_ Then again, they _are_ our enemies, perhaps there’s some joy to be had at the two of us witnessing one of _our_ enemies falling in battle together.”

Salem stepped forward and stood before Ruby, who had grown more and more despondent as the seconds passed. She reached down, grabbed Ruby by her short black and red locks and pulled upwards, forcing Ruby to face her as she glared down at her. “Know this, Ruby Rose… Your powers as a Silver-Eyed Warrior are now useless. Using them is as good as committing suicide, which, by all means, you’re more than welcome to do as such if that is what you desire.”

Ruby’s gaze shifted to meet Salem’s own as she smiled down at her malevolently. “Whether or not you choose to hasten your trip to the afterlife in pursuit of your mother is of little concern to me. It’ll prove no difference to me either way. Your powers are now rendered useless, and your bloodline is forever blessed with the Curse of the Grimm…”

She let go of her hair, Ruby’s head bowed slightly though her piercing, hateful gaze stayed fixated on Salem as she drew a circle in the air with her index finger. A red portal suddenly opened up behind her and the Grimm that stalked in the corners came forward as one by one they stepped through the portal, Ruby watched as Salem stepped forward and stood in front of the portal before looking over her shoulder.

“Don’t forget this feeling, Ruby Rose… This feeling of pure anguish and helplessness. Hatred brings us life; anger fuels our strength and paranoia nurtures us. Sow the seeds of hatred, nurture them and as they bloom, so too will you, my dear Grimm…”

Chuckling lowly, Salem stepped through the portal she created and slowly faded out of existence. The hands that held Ruby down gradually lost strength until they, too, faded out of existence, granting Ruby her freedom as she fell onto the floor face first.

Silence finally befell upon the burning village, Ruby’s gaze slowly drifted to the sky as the darkness that once loomed above had disappeared, the stars and bright white moon taking their rightful place in what was now the evening sky. She stared forward into the distance for a long while before finally finding the strength to stand up from the ground and make it to her feet.

Stumbling forward, Ruby held onto her now cursed appendage as she dragged her feet across the ground, stopping before her mother’s weapon. She knelt onto the ground and shakily picked the blade up, looking down at it with a somber look on her features. Fresh tears clouded her vision as she stood up and turned on her heel. Making her way to her mother’s corpse, she knelt down in front of her and placed her blade beside her body.

“…I’m sorry…” Ruby whispered through a taut throat as she brought her human hand to her mother’s face and gently stroked her cheek… Her skin was still slightly warm, though Ruby could feel the onset of death’s chill encroaching her body, grinding any shard of hope she had to dust… As much as Ruby wanted to close her eyes and wake up from this horrible nightmare, the pain she experienced had proven to her that this was no nightmare… She was wide awake… And her mother was truly gone. Ruby stroked her cheek one last time before gently passing her hand over her face, closing her eyes in honor and respect for her. A sob escaped Ruby before she spoke.

“I’m so sorry for not being strong enough… For not being able to protect you... ”

Ruby bent over and hugged her mother. Letting her tears flow freely, she cried aloud as sobs wracked her body. As much as she wished it to be so, Ruby knew that no amount of tears could bring her back, and no matter how loudly she cried or how violently she sobbed, the grief she felt hadn’t weakened whatsoever…

As time passed, her sobs grew weaker, her throat burned and head ached from crying. Looking back at her mother once more through her clouded vision, Ruby noticed a soft glow coming from her mother’s hand. Sniffling, she sat up and gently held onto her mother’s hand, opening her closed fist and revealing a radiant gem glowing a bright white that rested on her palm.

_“What is this…?”_ Upon first inspection, she noticed it had a similar glow to that of her mother’s Aura, an almost cream white color. Wiping her eyes to clear her vision, Ruby took the gem gently between her index finger and thumb from her mother’s palm before resting it onto her own to inspect it closer. The gem itself carried a warmth with it that felt very familiar to Ruby, it brought forth a sense of comfort and peace…

“Was this what Mom was doing…” Ruby recalled her mother holding onto something tightly as she was impaled, her hand would continue to glow a bright white, even when she spoke her last words. Ruby knew her mother’s Semblance was Aura Manipulation, as evident with her fighting style with using her Aura offensively, but what was she trying to do or say with this gem? Perhaps she was trying to store her aura for something but never came to be?...

“Either way…” Ruby held the gem close to her heart, basking in the warmth it provided her. “I’ll never lose this gem…” Another sob left her, hunching over as anguish grasped her heart once more… It was, after all, one of the only things she would have of her mother that she could remember her by. Looking back to her mother, Ruby leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

“I love you, mom… I’ll miss you… But I swear I’ll avenge you, I promise… I’ll make sure Salem pays for what she’s done…” Sitting up straight, Ruby placed the gem into her pocket and grabbed her mother’s blade with her human hand. She looked at the weapon for a moment in silence before tightening her grip around the hilt.

“Salem…” Ruby growled between bared teeth; the visage of the witch burned into her memory. “I’ll destroy you!” Ruby looked down to her Grimm appendage with a snarl. “Curse or no Curse, I’ll ensure that you’re dead!… Even if it costs me my life.”

Before Ruby could get to her feet, a sudden pain throbbed through her head as her arm began to burn brightly, and after a few moments, a pain akin to that of being stabbed shot through her heart, eliciting from Ruby a hoarse cry of pain.

_“W-What’s happening now!?”_ The burning sensation in her arm grew more intense as the seconds passed by before darkness slowly encroached into her vision from her peripherals. An intense fatigue suddenly weighed her body down, causing her to drop to her hands with a gasp. _“Is this Salem’s doing!? Am I… going to die…?”_ The myriad of terrified questions came to a half as she felt her body suddenly give way, Ruby fell atop her mother’s corpse as her strength began to leave her completely.

_“No… I have so much left to do… I have to…”_

Reaching her hand out in a vain attempt to latch onto whatever she could to retain her consciousness, the fatigue and pain that coursed through her had proven to be too much. With a pained moan, her eyes fluttered shut, with only the sounds of her now burning village keeping her company upon her descent into unconsciousness…

_____________________

“My Lord!”

Four loud knocks came from the doors to the Royal Family’s dining quarters, Weiss looked to the entrance before glancing to her grandfather, the both shared a puzzled look with one another. It was very rare for the family to be disturbed during their evening meal. Stealing a glance at the grandfather clock, Weiss saw that it was 8 in the evening.

“What could that be about?” Weiss inquired while placing her silverware beside her plate, to which her grandfather shrugged while wiping his face.

“Perhaps something happened with your younger brother or Father?… Come in!” He announced, the door to the quarters opened quickly and in came one of the Royal Guards who were clearly in a rush. “Is everything alright?”

The guard shook his head and quickly spoke. “No, My Lord. Just moments ago, a citizen from Patch came into the Kingdom seeking refuge. When we asked what was wrong, she… She said that the village was attacked.”

“What!? By whom!?” The King stood up from his chair as Weiss’s eyes widened. _Attacked!?_ Her thoughts were immediately occupied with Ruby and her safety as anxiety caused her heart rate to spike. The guard’s brow furrowed.

“Unfortunately, the lady wasn’t able to tell who it was outrightly, but she knows it was a woman. The village was attacked by not just one person, however. According to the woman, the person was also leading a horde of Grimm, acting as their leader of sorts.”

_“G-Grimm!?”_ Weiss felt her heart drop. The Grimm were known to be ruthless killers, demons who knew no bounds and were driven only by their pure animalistic nature to kill… To think that an entire village was attacked by an ensemble of them… “Are there any survivors!?” Weiss called out, the soldier looked to her before his demeanor visibly sagged, sending a surge of fear through Weiss’s heart. _“No…”_

“That we’re unaware of. The woman was very distressed and was in need of medical attention, we have some of the best physicians tending to her now, so we couldn’t get anything else from her aside from that.”

Weiss looked back to her grandfather who wore an inexplicable look on his face. After a minute of silence, he stepped away from the table. “See to it that the woman is properly taken care of. Prepare her food, water and lodging. Assemble the Royal Guard, we’ll be leaving for Patch at once. Bring with us any physicians that are available to help tend to any wounded we find. Prepare some spades and caravans just in case, and if possible, enlist the presence of a priest or priestess. We will offer those who died a proper burial and prayers.”

“Sir!” The knight quickly left the quarters to begin preparations, with the King stepping towards the door. Weiss quickly stood up from her seat and followed after him. “Grandfather, please take me with you!”

“That won’t be happening, Weiss.” He refused.

“But Grandfather, I-“

“Please, Weiss!”

King Nicholas stopped in his tracks with Weiss stopping behind him. “Please, Weiss… You must stay here.” He started, his voice audibly shaking just as his hulking figure was. “I’ve already lost your mother, my heart cannot bear to lose another child of mine…” He turned around and knelt to Weiss’s height, placing his large hand gently on her shoulder. The King smiled at her as he pleaded, “Please, for my peace of mind, Weiss… Stay here where its safe. I promise you I’ll come back as soon as possible.”

_“M-Mother…”_ Weiss felt her heart shatter upon the mention of her mother, as well as how hurt he seemed as he pleaded to her, something he hardly did unless he truly meant it. She knew how protective of her he had become upon her sudden passing, and Weiss always did whatever she could to help alleviate his fears of her being in any harm’s way. But still, she knew that she’d be anxious if she just sat idly by and awaited his return. She wanted, no, _needed_ to know if Ruby and any other villagers were okay as soon as possible, for her heart’s sake… But she knew there was no arguing with her Grandfather, and with a sigh, Weiss finally nodded.

“Alright, Grandfather. I’ll stay behind.” She acquiesced. Knowing her grandfather had a dangerous task ahead of him, the last thing she needed to do is worry him unnecessarily. King Nicholas gave her a warm smile and hugged her. “Thank you, my dear… I know you’re worried about your new friend you made in Patch. I’m worried about the entire village, and that includes Ruby… I promise I’ll find out what happened.”

Weiss nodded against her grandfather’s shoulder before wrapping her arms around his grand body as best as she could.

_“Ruby… Please be okay…”_ Weiss silently begged to the Gods above, a sniffle leaving her as her grandfather hugged her a bit closer…

_____________________

“My Goddess… What has transpired here?”

A feminine voice inquired to herself as the sounds of a horse’s hooves clopping against the ground slowly came to a stop with the carriage they were pulling along coming to a stop with it. The woman sitting at the helm looked at the desolated village before her, buildings were lit aflame with some already reduced to a pile of ashes, and betwixt the smoke she could also smell the scent of blood lingering in the air. She stepped off of the carriage and pet her two horses softly.

“Dawn, Dusk, Stay here.” After receiving a small whinny from both of the horses, the woman set foot into the village, taking in her surroundings as she did so. Corpses were in strewn across the ground with blood splattered on both the floor and whatever was left of the buildings. Pushing on further into the village, the scent of smoke caused the woman to cough, her heightened sense of smell proving to be a bane in this situation. “And to believe I was hoping to stop here for a brief respite before continuing my journey home…” She commented while covering her mouth with her sleeve.

Pressing on further into the wasteland, she began to sense something in the air. She brought her left arm over to hold tightly onto her right, her brow creased as her arm pulsed. “There’s no mistaking it. Grimm that have delivered calamity unto this village… And I sense the presence of another here.” The woman felt a force pull her towards a place that was west of her, and in following that call she found herself at a large open area that the woman could only assume the town square, as evident by the buildings surrounding her that still burned and what was left of some stalls that were soaked in blood. Looking into the distance, she saw two bodies together, one on top of the other… That was the source of the presence and pull.

“Hm…” Taking a quick survey of the area and her surroundings, the woman deemed it safe to proceed and advanced towards the two bodies that laid on the ground. Lying on the ground was a woman whom had a puddle of blood forming around her, and atop her was a girl with a blackened arm and white claws…

“So it was you whom I sensed.” Kneeling onto the floor, the woman placed her fingers onto the girl’s neck and closed her eyes… She was still warm and there was a pulse. Nodding once to herself, the woman carefully turned the girl onto her back and saw she was holding a sword in her hand.

Looking past that, she saw that there were no injuries to be found on her physically, though there was still the possibility of her suffering from internal injuries. Placing a hand upon her forehead, the woman noticed that she was quite warm, indicating that she had fallen ill.

Looking to the woman the girl was laying atop of, she quickly realized that there was no need to check if there was a pulse. Her paling features, the wound in her stomach and the blood pooled around her was more than enough to tell her that she was no longer with them.

“These two look similar to one another…” The woman noted, “They must be related. The poor girl…” The woman put one hand up and bowed her head as she said a silent prayer for the recently departed in the village. She looked back to the unconscious girl and gently picked up her right arm, inspecting it in silence before gently placing it back onto her stomach.

“So, you were just turned… Time is still your ally, young one…” The woman looked down to her own arm that was hidden behind an elongated black sleeve. Sighing, she pulled the fabric back to reveal her own Grimm appendage. She stared at it in silence for a moment before looking back to the unconscious girl’s arm. “I will help you. Perhaps this way, I can make amends.”

The woman carefully placed the girl’s weapon onto her stomach before lifting her off the ground, holding her securely into her arms before making her way back towards the exit of the village, where her steeds awaited her return. There was nothing else the woman needed to see in the village. The scent of blood and the presence of death that laid thickly in the air around her told her everything she needed to know. Grimm tore through the village and sewed within it the seeds of anguish, leaving not a trace of life behind in their bloody wake.

Reaching her carriage, the woman opened the door and carefully placed the girl into the seat, making sure she and her weapon were secure before closing the door and walking to her horses. “Dawn, Dusk, we have a guest riding with us this evening. Let’s try and have a smooth ride back home to the mountains, shall we?”

The lighter horse, Dawn, let out a slight whinny while the darker one, Dusk, simply snorted. The woman smiled while petting the two horses before making her way to the helm of the carriage, climbing up and grabbing the horse’s reins once she was comfortable. “Let’s be off towards home now, you two, with haste if possible. Our guest is injured and in need of medical attention.”

With that, the group began their trip back home with the horses pulling the carriage at a brisk pace as per their master’s orders. During the ride, the woman couldn’t help but think about the girl she was now harboring and her demonic appendage, a sigh left her as she leaned back in her seat to look up at the clear moon and starry night sky above.

_“So, you’ve finally shown yourself once more, Salem…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All stories have their first beginnings...


	3. Dimidium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm so sorry for the long wait time between this chapter and the last, I took some time away from this story to work on a chapter for a side story. I've been working on this one a lot and needed a break. (I have the next 3 chapters already done for The Scarlet Path with the 4th one currently being written!)
> 
> This chapter is going to be finishing the prologue of sorts for the story, which will lay down a good amount of lore and build a foundation for the coming arcs, both for the stories and characters to come. It's a bit of a heavy chapter in terms of content and covers a decent amount, so I apologize for the length!
> 
> That being said, I wanted to cover something about a specific character that will be debuting in this chapter. In this story, the character will be far more amiable, caring and thusly is a complete 180 from who they regularly are in the typical RWBY lore. This is an intentional change with their original lore in mind, and is an important factor towards their development and how the other characters interact with them as the story progresses. This will be one of the (possibly the only) characters that will have such a 180 in terms of nature and how they reflect their character from the source material.
> 
> I've also been trying to work on stopping my wordiness as I feel that I struggle with that problem. I've been thinking that my chapters also are perhaps a bit long and that I should work on writing smaller ones, but I'm not sure if that's something that the reader would want, or if they'd prefer longer chapters. Perhaps I can find a happy medium between the two? I'm working hard to find that balance in my writing, and while it's tough I'm trying my best, so I apologize if the chapter seems a tad too long or is a lot to take in.
> 
> As always, I apologize if the formatting seems off, if there are grammatical errors or any weird bits with the story. Editing a big chapter like this is hard! With that being said, I hope you enjoy!

The serene morning came to the mountains just as it would anywhere else in Remnant. Birds sang to one another as a calm was carried among the gales, the sun shined brightly above in a cerulean sky, casting upon the world its radiant glow beside small clouds peppered along the blue expanse. A bird perched itself onto the windowsill of the room and let out a loud series of chirps as it hopped from one side of the window to the other, rounding off what some would consider to be a blessed morning with a gentle birdsong.

“Ngh…” A quiet groan escaped Ruby as her face twitched slightly, the first signs of life and consciousness becoming apparent. Eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing behind them bleary silvers as the bird’s serenade roused her from her deep slumber. As her eyes adjusted to the overbearing light, the first thing she recognized was what looked to be a wooden ceiling, accompanied by a pleasant warmth blanketing her body as she laid on something _very_ comfortable.

Looking down, she saw a white blanket draped along her as she rested in what seemed to be a bed. Sitting up slowly, it took one quick glance at her surroundings for her to realize that she wasn’t at home, or anywhere else she had seen for that matter. Hearing a bird chirp near her, she looked to her side and saw a beautiful black bird standing at the windowsill, staring back at her with its head tilted, before chirping one last time and flying off into the distance.

_“Where…”_ Turning her gaze back forward, Ruby took the time to survey her surroundings in her semi-conscious state. The room itself was a simple one, the walls, ceiling and floor were all made of a type of dark, sturdy looking wood. In the corner, a table stood with a chair sitting in front of it that had her red cloak draped along the back of it. A wooden dresser was settled next to the table and beside the bed was a smaller table along with a night stand that had a lantern resting atop it.

“What happened…” Ruby mumbled groggily before a dull pain pulsed through her head, eliciting a groan from her as she placed her left hand against the side of her head. As the seconds and the pain subsided, fragments of memories began to return to her one by one. Working in the garden, seeing King Nicholas… Meeting Weiss and talking to her, gathering herbs in the forest, then… _“Darkness? Pain, burning… The village?… The village!”_ Once half-lidded silvers widened as an audible gasp left her.

“Mom!?” Ruby called out as she looked around the room before hastily pulled the covers off of her body and looking to her right arm. It was completely covered in bandages, from her fingers to her shoulder. _“Was everything a bad dream, then? Did I get hurt in the forest and end up being found by someone? All I can remember is darkness, the Grimm… Blood, the village being destroyed, Salem… And mom…”_

“So, you’ve awoken…”

A voice suddenly spoke out, pulling Ruby’s from her thoughts and back to reality as her head snapped towards the sound. Standing at the doorway was a woman who donned a dark red silk robe that extended to the floor below with a black sash wrapped around her mid-section that was decorated with patterns of embers that worked to keep the robe closed. Long, black thick tresses that curled towards the tips rested over shoulder, and partially hidden by her bangs was a black eye-patch that covered her left eye. Peculiarly enough, the left sleeve of the robe extended farther than the right one, completely covering her arm.

Considering the circumstances, Ruby wasn’t slow to be on the defensive, and it showed with her body language as she tensed up and furrowed her brows, making her apprehension in trusting the stranger clear. The woman, all the while, offered a small smile and shook her head.

“Be at ease, young one. Rest assured that I’ve come not to harm you. You are safe here.” The woman reassured as she stepped into the room and slowly walked to the windows, pushing the silk drapes aside before opening them and allowing a brisk breeze to flow through the room.

“Who are you… And where am I?” Ruby inquired, keeping her guard up and her gaze locked on the woman as she walked to the window on the other side of the room and opened it.

“You are in my home, in the mountains. To be more specific, we are currently in Mount Cessabit.” Ruby’s eyes widened slightly. Mount Cessabit!? That mountain was at _least_ a day’s worth of travel away from Patch if one were to travel non-stop without breaks. Atlas was a long expedition in itself and Ruby had never visited there because of that, she could never imagine making the journey to Mount Cessabit!

“Ah, but where are my manners? My apologies for not introducing myself.” The woman grabbed the chair that sat in front of the table and placed it at Ruby’s bedside, and while she was apprehensive about having a stranger sit so closely to her, she did have to admit that she sensed no malicious intent coming from her, and if her assumptions were correct, she _did_ save her life.

“My name is Cinder Fall. I reside in these mountains, surrounded by the forest and its inhabitants. We’re here at my abode. It isn’t much, but I pray you find it as comfortable as I do.”

Ruby nodded slowly, taking in the information given. “ _Cinder Fall… Maybe she can explain what happened…”_ Being that Cinder was closer, Ruby was finally able to discern her features much more.

Her skin was of a fair complexion, and reflecting Ruby’s silvers back to her was a single amber colored eye. Her hair was ashen-black and on her cheeks were faded scars, some light while others more pronounced, each telling a tale of strife and war. More than anything, through the calmness drifting within her eye, Ruby saw _fatigue_ , a look of one who’s seen many things, and lived through many hardships. It was a gaze she had become familiar with after being surrounded by so many Adventurers in Patch.

“Miss Fall, what happened to me? Why am I here?” Ruby saw Cinder adopt an enigmatic expression on her face, she crossed one leg over the other before she spoke.

“So, you haven’t any recollection? I see… That is most troubling, and unfortunate. I was hoping that _you_ could answer some inquiries of mine own. Nevertheless, perhaps your memory will return to you with time… Or I pray for such, at any rate.”

Ruby tilted her head, confused by Cinder’s cryptic wording. Cinder nodded once before continuing. “You’re here because I found you, injured and unconscious in the village of Patch on my journey home.”

Ruby felt her heart drop to her stomach, anxiety stabbing at it along its descent. “I-in Patch?” She responded in a small voice, fear etched in each word. She saw Cinder’s gaze drift to her arm before nodding towards it, bringing Ruby’s own gaze towards her still bandaged limb.

“I covered your arm for the sake of you not panicking upon your awakening… But I believe it best you witness it with your own eyes.”

Ruby swallowed thickly, and carefully, she began to unwrap the bandages from her arm. With each growing pile of bandages beside her, her worst fears slowly came to pass. As each second passed, her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest until finally, her arm was completely uncovered for her to bare.

“I…” Ruby couldn’t find the words to say, for what words _were_ there to say about what looked back at her. Her arm was a ghastly pitch black with what looked to be red streaks running from where her arm changed color at her bicep all the way to her fingers. Placing her human hand gently on her other arm, she felt that it was warm and still retained its ability to feel, almost like it was her regular arm and nothing had happened to it.

“Then… Everything wasn’t just a nightmare.” Ruby muttered to herself before looking back to Cinder with a frown. “It was all real, wasn’t it…? The Grimm, the village… My mom…” Ruby’s vision clouded as tears began to well up in her eyes, her throat grew taut as Cinder frowned before bowing her head slightly.

“So, she was your mother… My condolences.”

_“Then…”_ Ruby looked back at her arm as tears broke free from the dam. It wasn’t just a nightmare… Everything she lived through was real. Every painful moment, memory and truth she was forced to bare… It was all real.

This curse was her life now. She was fated to live the rest of her days as one of those creatures, the very same ones that slaughtered her people, killed her mother and robbed her of her normalcy. Her reflection had been reduced to a haunting reminder of the past. She’d never be able to live a normal life in a village again...

“I’m nothing but a monster now. Just like those creatures that attacked my village and slaughtered its people…”

Ruby spoke through a taut throat, her words woven through a hoarse voice with a sob to match. She looked back to Cinder with a furrowed brow, “Why? Why did you help me if I’m a Grimm? Aren’t you afraid that I’ll attack and kill you, just like those monsters did to my mom and my village!?” Ruby asked with a pained expression on her features. Through her hazy, tear stained vision she saw Cinder look at her with an enigmatic expression.

“Grimm or not, you are still a person. That was reason enough to help you. And if we’re to entertain the idea of you attacking me, I am more than confident in my abilities to defend myself and apprehend you before anything dangerous could come to pass.” Ruby’s gaze lingered on Cinder’s features for moment longer before falling to her lap. “With that said, if at all able, could you relate unto me what transpired that evening? Anything will do. But please, you need not push yourself. If thou find it too hard to say or you cannot remember, I understand.”

Ruby shook her head as her lips curved into a frown. How could she ever forget that night? It’ll forever be burned in her memory, etched on her very being as a constant reminder… Speaking softly, Ruby began to recall the evening as best as she could.

“I was in the forest near Patch gathering herbs for the village when everything suddenly went silent… You couldn’t even hear the leaves scraping against each other in the trees from the wind. Then, the skies turned pitch black and it was hard to see. After the forest went dark, a big explosion happened which was the only thing I could hear, and when I looked towards the direction of the village, I saw that there was smoke bellowing into the sky.”

“I ran towards the village as quickly as I could while navigating through the darkness, then I… fell down a hill or something, and after I got up, I saw that there was a big red moon in the sky. A Grimm appeared from the woods after that and tried to kill me, it cut my arm open pretty badly, but I managed to defend myself and fight it off. That’s when I made it to the village and saw all of my people slaughtered… I… I wanted to help save as many of them as I could, so I ran further into the village, and that’s when I saw _her… Salem._ ”

Ruby gripped the sheets tightly as her teeth grit against themselves, that maniacal smile the witch always donned returning to memory. “My mother fought against her and tried her best, but… She killed her… Looking back on it, it was most likely all my fault.” A few tears slipped down Ruby’s cheeks, Cinder titled her head as she continued.

“She told me over and over again to leave, to run away… But I didn’t listen. I didn’t want to run, in the moment I couldn’t think straight, I was too afraid that she would have died if I left, I didn’t want to lose anyone else… But in the end, I was the one who killed her by hesitating, by ignoring her demand for me to run away like she said to. I tried to attack Salem, but I failed and that only caused Mom more harm than good. If I had just listened to her, maybe she would have been able to focus on the fight and live…”

The pleading look in her mother’s eyes as she begged her to run, fighting to give her the opportunity to escape… It was all too much to bear at the moment, and the sob that escaped Ruby was proof of that. She knew that in the end she had played a part in her mother’s death, a weight she had to carry on her shoulders for the rest of her life… Cinder shuffled slightly in her seat before a hand rested on her shoulder, Ruby looked to her behind a clouded haze as Cinder brows furrowed slightly.

“There’s always clarity in hindsight, child, we are only human after all. Besides, you said you were gravely wounded, yes? If that were so, then had you ran away, you would have certainly met your end one way or the other, be it by loss of blood or by another Grimm finding you and attacking you while you were weakened...”

Cinder shook her head, “In that situation, who is to say what the correct choice was? But, if you feel as if you’ve made a mistake, then learn from it, and prevent history from repeating itself once more… Know this, however, that you were not the reason for your mother’s death. That sin and its weight lies only on the shoulders of Salem, and Salem alone.”

She squeezed Ruby’s shoulder slightly before sitting back in her chair. “My apologies for interrupting you. Please, continue.” Ruby nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself before continuing her retelling.

“Salem had approached me as my mother lied dying on the floor and turned me into… _This_.” Ruby raised her blackened arm up for Cinder to see. “She said that with this curse, my bloodline is tainted, and that as a Silver-Eyed Warrior I’m basically useless with myself being part Grimm…”

“I see…” Cinder’s gaze flicked to her arm briefly before looking back to Ruby. “Where did Salem go after that?”

Ruby brought her arm back down to her lap while shaking her head. “She went through some sort of portal she created with all of the Grimm… After that, I grabbed my mother’s weapon and said my final goodbye to her, then my head and chest suddenly started to hurt, and things went dark…Wait!” Ruby looked to Cinder with an urgent expression as fear began to settle in her heart. “My Mom’s weapon! I had it with me, where is it!?”

“Easy, child…” Cinder spoke softly as she stood up from the chair, went to the table in the corner and picked up an item wrapped in a brown cloth. Returning to the bedside, Cinder held out the item for Ruby to take. “Your mother’s weapon lies safely with you still.”

Taking the weapon carefully in both hands, Ruby unwrapped the cloth from around it, allowing the light that poured in from the window to reflect brilliantly on Solidarity. It was safe. Her weapon wasn’t lost… Relief washed over her fear-stricken heart, her bottom lip quivered as she hugged the blade closely to her, tears slipping past her defenses as a sob left her. “Thank you…” Ruby thanked Cinder in a whisper through a taut throat.

“I was under the impression that _you_ were the weapon’s bearer. Knowing now of its significance, verily am I overjoyed that I made keen to take it along with us. Even through unconsciousness, you still held that weapon closely to you. At the very least, it was obvious that it meant a great deal to you.”

Ruby brought Solidarity back in front of her and stared at the detailed blade closely. Starting from the bottom of the blade where it met the guard, and all the way to the tip were delicately and meticulously carved roses with the hilt of the blade being colored a brilliant white. It was her mother’s prized possession, something she always held dear to her, and now it was Ruby’s heirloom and memory to defend and honor.

“…I’ve always aspired to be an Adventurer, ever since I was a little girl, just like my mom and dad…” Ruby started in a gentle tone as she shared with Cinder her most treasured dream. “To see every nook and cranny of the world, to learn so many new things and to help people in need… To be a _hero_. To defend those who can’t defend themselves, just like the stories Mom used to tell me when I was a little girl… My dad also left the village in the morning the day of the attack to destroy a hive where monsters were lurking near the Atlesian Kingdom…”

She looked down to her demonic arm. “And now, I’ve become just like the monsters he went out to kill, the same monsters I’ve trained to destroy and protect people from…”

Ruby looked back to Cinder with a grief-stricken smile. “I’m sorry for unloading all of that and talking your ear off, especially since we just met. I’m told I talk a lot… Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I’m sorry for being so rude.” Ruby bowed her head, “My name is Ruby Rose. Thank you for rescuing me from Patch.” She rose her head shortly after, “But, if I may ask, what… what happened after I fell unconscious? What did you see?”

Cinder closed her eyes and sat in silence for a few second, crossing one leg over the other before she began her own recounting. “Long before I arrived at the village, the scent of smoke lingered in the air throughout the forest. I planned on stopping at the village for a brief respite before continuing my long journey home, so you could imagine how surprised I was to see it in the state that it was.”

“Upon entering the village, I saw corpses littered across the ground with not a single living person to be found amidst the lingering chaos. After further exploration, deeper into the village is where I found you, Ruby, lying atop who I now know was your mother. Relieved as I was to find that you were still among the living, I took the time to pay my respects for those who passed on before taking you to my carriage and bringing you back here. Ever since them, you’ve been resting.”

Ruby sat in silence as she listened to Cinder intently. It all _seemed_ to make sense, at the very least it lined up with what she had seen when she entered the village herself. Cinder continued, “I am rather astonished that you managed to fell a Grimm by yourself, at such a young age no less. Whomever taught you how to fight, they’ve taught you well.”

Ruby couldn’t help but let a small smile play across her once grief-stricken features. “Mom and Dad taught me everything I know. I have so much to learn, but if it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have survived… But it wasn’t just that though.” Silver eyes met Cinder’s amber own.

“When I fought it, something odd happened to me, or maybe the world around me? I don’t know, but… When I charged at the wolf for what I was hoping would be the killing blow, the world around me turned red, and I just… appeared in front of the monster, in the blink of an eye!”

Ruby waved her hands around as if to emphasize the point, she was unsure how to put the experience to words, after all she had little understanding of what happened herself. Cupping her chin, Ruby continued as she tried her best to explain what happened.

“When I noticed I was in front of the monster, I saw rose petals swirling around me, and after I killed it, they drifted away and disappeared shortly after, like they weren’t even there in the first place… At the time I didn’t really think about it, I was just in a fight for my life after all, the last thing I was curious about was _how_ I managed to kill it, I didn’t exactly want to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Ruby took a breath and fell silent after that, Cinder in turn gave slow nods while in her own bout of silence before leaning forward. “If I were to hazard a guess, perhaps thy Semblance has awoken?”

Ruby looked back at Cinder with her head tilted and a single brow raised. Could _that_ have been her Semblance? Considering recent events and how much has happened, it wouldn’t have surprised her in the least. She knew that her mother’s Semblance was Aura Manipulation and that her older sister Yang’s was becoming stronger as she took hits, but… What could _roses_ have to do with her Semblance? As if sensing her curiosity, Cinder continued.

“As you’re aware, a Semblance refers to a unique, latent ability that one possesses, however in some rare cases, a Semblance may be hereditary and shared amongst a bloodline. One does not determine when their Semblance is unlocked, perhaps you could say it is akin to a matter of tapping into one’s unconscious. In some instances, one may use their Semblance as a child without their recognition, while others may unlock it when faced with adversity. In your situation, t‘would seem that adversity was the key required to unlocking your Semblance.”

“Unlocking my Semblance…” Ruby repeated with an air of curiosity to her voice. That was certainly an angle that she hadn’t considered. It was always a mystery to her as to when she’d be able to finally tap into that power, to realize her own Semblance and use it. Her family all had use of their Semblance at an early age, with her being the only outlier in that regard. Now she, too, possibly had the ability to use her Semblance, with the heavy price of nearly everything… Before Ruby could respond, Cinder continued.

“One’s Semblance can be likened to a muscle. For it to bear any use to one’s self, it must be exercised, lest you gain no control and forego the ability to use it at will.”

Ruby nodded. She remembered her mother sharing that detail with her, she said that her own Semblance took her years to master before she could use it at will comfortably. Ruby, however, was curious… “If you don’t mind sharing, do you have a Semblance?”

She watched as Cinder reached out and grabbed a notebook that sat on the nightstand, ripping a piece of paper from it before placing it back on the table while holding the lone piece of paper up over the table for Ruby to see. Suddenly, the paper erupted into flames and was reduced to ash in mere seconds, earning an intrigued “Ah” from Ruby.

“As you can see, my Semblance deals with fire. Specifically, the ability to not only create fires, but manipulate objects with it.” Ruby looked down at the small pile of ash that sat on the wooden table before her as Cinder continued on.

“Verily, I believe that it was through the use of your Semblance that you were able to defeat the Grimm you found yourself against. They are, after all, not a being to be taken lightly.” Ruby saw Cinder’s gaze drift downwards to her arm. “I imagine it’s safe to assume you haven’t the deepest education when it comes to the Grimm?”

“No.” Ruby shook her head, “I only know that Adventurers always struggled against them in a battle, and they hardly came out on top without being injured… Patch is known for its knowledge of Demonology, and the Adventurers that come from there are known for their talent in battling against them, but those are lessons that are taught to fledgling Adventurers as they prepare to travel the world, not so much when they’re learning to fight…”

“I see… Then, the pleasure would be mine to bequeath unto you all that I know about the Creatures of Grimm. I pray that you’ll hearken to what I have to offer?”

Ruby looked back to Cinder, and after a moment, she smiled and nodded. The woman certainly had an… oddly _archaic_ vocabulary, Ruby thought, but she found it to be interesting. Cinder’s way of speech lent to her an air of wisdom that she couldn’t help but find a degree of trust in when being told something. Smiling back, Cinder relaxed in her chair, crossed her arms and took a breath before speaking.

“The Creatures of Grimm are not of this world, but instead are beings that were created by hatred and the desire to see human life destroyed, or so says the tomes that speak of Remnant’s history, at any rate. Unfortunately, the way in which the Grimm came to be has been lost to time, so none can say for certain how they arrived on Remnant.”

“Grimm do not contain a soul like we humans do, therefore, they do not possess an Aura from which they can derive their strength from, the source of our _own_ power as humans. Instead, they draw their energy from the anguish and negativity that living beings create. Negative emotions are the driving force that which the Grimm thrive upon, meaning that the stronger an area or even a living being’s negativity is, the higher a chance there is for a Grimm to be attracted to them and to congregate towards that area.”

Cinder sat silently after that, giving Ruby time to take in the plethora of information dropped upon her as her gaze drifted back to her demonic arm. Each explanation Cinder provided served as a confirmation that what Salem had told her that night wasn’t a lie. She _did_ seem fairly educated on the topic of Grimm, however…

_“Perhaps she knows something about Salem?”_ With a furrowed brow, Ruby returned her gaze to Cinder “Do you know anything about that woman I mentioned before, Salem?”

Enigmatic amber met inquisitive silvers as the two stared at one another before Cinder finally nodded.

“Aye. I know a great deal about Salem, the Queen of Grimm… Judging by what you said, I’m certain that you assumed that she has some form of control over the Grimm, almost as if she is their ringleader… And thou would be right in arriving at such a conclusion.”

Cinder crossed her arms once more. “None can say for certain how long Salem has lived in this world, but judging from the power and knowledge she has, t’would not be unrealistic to fall unto the assumption that she has lived for at least a hundred lifetimes. I’d wager even as far back as the ancient times of Remnant, a past that was not yet etched into the annals of history, where Ars Magia determined one’s worth in the world.”

Ruby tilted her head to the side. “Ars Magia?” She inquired, her voice dripping with curiosity. It was a name often recited in folklore, stories and legends handed down by elders and as bedtime stories, but never had she seen such a practice in real life. Cinder, seeing Ruby’s obvious curiosity, sighed and shuffled in her seat slightly before continuing her lengthy explanation.

“Ars Magia, or Magic Art, is the concept of one’s latent ability to control the elements of light and dark, Lux Magia and Nox Magia respectively. Ars Magia is no longer as prevalent around the world now as it was in the past, especially with the discovery of Dust, but Salem herself is capable of performing Ars Magia. More specifically, she is very adept in Nox Magia, a type of magic that is viewed as evil by the people of Remnant. Through Nox Magia, Salem is capable of casting a myriad of nefarious spells, one such being the infliction of the Curse of Grimm unto others, as you can plainly see.”

She saw Cinder’s gaze drift down towards her cursed arm, Ruby followed her gaze with her lips curving into a frown. “‘’Twas through Nox Magia that Salem had turned your arm into what it is now, inflicting upon you the Curse of Grimm and turning you into what is known throughout Remnant as a Dimidium.”

_“Dimidium?”_ Ruby looked to Cinder with her brow creased from curiosity. “A Dimidium…?” It was a term that Ruby had never heard of before, around her village and from the Adventurers tales at any rate. Cinder nodded once before continuing.

“A Dimidium, in simplest terms, is a human who is part Grimm. A half-demon, or a half-breed as some may call them, though that nomenclature is typically reserved as an insult than a term of reference. Dimidium, much like their Grimm counterpart, are oft times the subject of scorn, hatred and fear, and as a result more often than not tend to hide their Grimm side from the world around them. Unfortunately, there is no way to reverse the Curse of Grimm from one’s body, within our power or knowledge at any rate...”

At that, a spike of fear and sorrow stabbed through her heart, silver eyes shifted away from Cinder’s amber own and sought refuge on the blanket that laid atop her. “I see…” Ruby commented, visibly crestfallen as she rested her Dimidium arm on her lap, her gaze bore down onto it as she processed what she was told.

_“I’m going to be stuck this way for the rest of my life…”_ Considering Salem’s cryptic words of her bloodline being cursed for eternity, it wasn’t as if she were blindsided by that fact. But hearing as such from someone else confirmed that what Salem said wasn’t a lie, as much as she was hoping that to be the case.

“So, people will fear me for what I look like on the outside without seeing who I truly am behind this?” A frown played across the Ruby’s features, she looked to Cinder before speaking. “How do you know all of this, Miss Fall? You seem very educated on the topic of Salem and Grimm…”

Ruby watched as Cinder’s smile receded as a stoic look took its place, she saw her amber eye drift down to her own left arm hidden behind the long sleeve, and with her other hand she pulled the sleeve back, revealing to Ruby a blackened appendage with pure white nails. The sight elicited a gasp from Ruby, silver eyes lingered on Cinder’s Dimidium arm for a brief moment until she heard the sound of fabric being untied, she looked up to see her eye-patch was now removed with her hair pushed away from her eye, revealing behind it her left eye that looked eerily familiar to the Salem’s own… Blackened sclera with a blood-red iris.

“You’re-”

“Yes. Much like yourself, I, too, am a Dimidium.”

No matter how much Ruby flipped through her lexicon of words in a bid to find a word to express the sheer shock she felt upon learning such a fact, she wasn’t able to. The entire time, this kind-hearted and wise woman that saved her from the burning wreckage that was her village, was actually half-Grimm all along…

“Make no mistake.” Cinder started, “I show you this not to garner sympathy or fear, perish the thought. Nay, the display of such is but to show empathy towards your plight, as well as to answer your question as to how I know so much about the Grimm and Salem. It is by this that I feel no anger or fear towards you for whom you are on the outside.”

Ruby was stunned, she never expected the woman in front of her to be a Dimidium at all, she was certain by how Cinder was acting that she was a regular human. Does that mean that there’s hope for her yet, that maybe, she could find some way to live as a human?… Still, there was something that bothered her.

“Is that the real reason you saved me, then? Was it because I’m a ‘Dimidium’?” Ruby inquired, earning a hum from Cinder as she cupped her cheek and nodded slowly.

“Correct. I know the life that awaits a Dimidium in this world, and if anyone found you, an unconscious girl with a Grimm-like appendage, amidst the chaos of a burnt down village with blood and corpses strewn across the ground… There’s not a doubt in my mind that you’d be accused of the destruction and most likely killed.”

Ruby’s gaze drifted off to the side as she pondered what could have happened. Dark as the assumption was, it was a fair one to arrive at. She knew that she herself would have arrived at that same conclusion at any rate, had she seen such a scene herself. “What makes a human different from a Dimidium then? Aside from the obvious…” Ruby asked before looking back to Cinder while holding her arm up and waving it around slightly.

“As I’ve stated previously, Dimidium are beings that which intermingle with both Human and Grimm. As a human, we have our conscious, morals and beliefs, a mind of our own and the ability to make decisions based not just off of instinct, but emotion and thought. Our heart and souls, that is what makes us human after all.”

“As for the Grimm within ourselves, we harbor their instincts and powers, meaning that we can sense the negativity around us like they do, and subsequently draw power from it in a bid to become stronger. Grimm can sense one another when they are around, and we as Dimidium are no different in that regard… Although it comes with a price, I would be remiss to not admit that the curse _does_ possess its own boons amidst the banes.”

_“A price?”_ Ruby couldn’t help but latch onto that last cryptic piece of information… Just what did she mean by a ‘price’? Before she could inquire, Cinder was already onto the next piece of information, nearly leaving Ruby behind.

“Lastly, our senses are enhanced depending on the type of Grimm that which our Curse is based upon. Judging by your story I’m led to believe you fought a Beowolf, a Grimm that is wolf-like in physique.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Ruby responded while nodding, “It was on all fours, and had claws and fangs just like one…” Cinder took a quick breath before continuing with her explanation.

“The Creatures of Grimm are created in the image of animals and other creatures. A way to think of it is that we’re a derivative of Faunus. While Faunus have physical traits that tie them to the animal they take after, we as Dimidium do not have a corporeal change that reflects that. Instead, the change lies within our senses.”

Cinder pointed to her own nose. “In that regard, you most likely inherited some the Beowolf’s animalistic traits, such as an enhanced sense of smell or hearing, or perhaps even both, though you can’t truly tell until your body begins to acclimate to the change from human to Dimidium.”

Ruby tilted her head as she processed all of the information given, it was definitely a lot for her to take in so quickly. The type of animal you take after? Acclimation? Curious and more, Ruby inquired. “How long will that take, exactly? Acclimating to this and all…”

“That all depends on your willingness to accept it. The longer you run from it or try to deny the process, the less control you’ll have over your Dimidium side and thusly, much like a Semblance, your ability to both make use of it, and fight whatever urges it will spur onto you, will be severely lacking.”

Cinder sat back in her chair once more. “Upon changing, your body undergoes a significant amount of shock, rendering you unconscious for an undetermined amount of time… I’m certain that your body has done its acclimating, however, seeing as you were asleep for a week’s time.”

“A week!?” Ruby exclaimed as she nearly jumped out of the bed, though was unable to move as Cinder’s hands quickly rested upon her shoulder, keeping her in bed as Ruby’s once crestfallen features were now taken over by a look of shock. _“Unconscious for a week!? How in the Goddess’s name did I even survive without food or water!? Is that why my body feels so incredibly stiff!?”_ Ruby yelled inwardly as her left hand rested on her empty stomach.

“Please Ruby, be calm… Yes, it’s been a week since I brought you from the village and into my home. During that time, I’ve been making sure to keep an eye on you, full glad am I that you’ve finally come to.”

Ruby, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, looked down to her arm once more, trying to get used to the sight more and more whenever possible. _“This person took me in and took care of me, even though I was a stranger, and a Grimm at that?”_ Her heart ached as she thought back to the label she gave herself earlier when she saw her arm. A _monster…_ But that didn’t describe the woman who was sitting before her, who took care of her and had been answering every inquiry without batting an eye. And yet, she labeled the woman as such without even knowing.

“Miss Fall, I’m sorry for the way I described myself earlier, it… Sorta’ implies that everyone else that’s just like me is a monster as well, but… That isn’t true, especially after being able to meet and speak with you.” Ruby looked to Cinder with a small smile and bowed her head. “Thank you for rescuing me from the village and taking care of me, without you I don’t know what would have happened to me…”

“Raise your head, child. There’s no need to thank me for performing a good deed. Truthfully, I’m glad that you’re alright and have awoken from your slumber. I would be remiss to not admit that I was worried that you wouldn’t awaken any time soon after the third day, it seems like you’re quite the heavy sleeper. As for your way of describing the Dimidium, I expected that you’d say as much. Know that I harbor no ill feelings towards you for how you spoke earlier.”

Ruby turned her gaze back onto her arm, moving her now blackened digits slowly and clenching her fist, getting used to the feeling of moving the arm around. Truthfully, it felt like it was her own arm through and through, as if nothing happened to It. “…Did Salem turn you as well?” Ruby inquired with a furrowed brow, Cinder sat silently before a sigh left her.

“Yes... Many years ago, she turned me into a Dimidium. The person that sits before you now is a product of that.”

Ruby didn’t respond to Cinder after that, and the two fell into a brief silence. After all, what was there _to_ say to that? No matter what words were shared amongst themselves, it wouldn’t remove the curse that was forced upon them. It was so much for Ruby to take in, so much for her to come to terms with and to accept…The hardest thing for her to accept, however, was that her dream of being an Adventurer had come crashing down around her.

“Why didn’t she just kill me that night?” Ruby broke the silence between the both of them, “If she did, then two of those Silver-Eyed Warriors would be dead instead of one…” Cinder looked out of the window once more as a sigh left her before responding to Ruby’s statement.

“Salem loves to watch others suffer. For her, it isn’t about the end so much as it is about the means. Time is a non-factor to her, and she believes that she has enough time to see her goals through, meaning she’ll achieve them as she sees fit… Even if it means killing you slowly, physically, mentally or emotionally, or perhaps all three at the same time.”

“I see…” Ruby stated tonelessly before the two fell into another quiet, with only the sounds of birds chirping outside of the windows and the whistle of calm morning gales filling the silence.

“It’s sad…” Ruby started, breaking the silence once more. “Like I said earlier, my one dream was to become an Adventurer that could help others, to be a hero that everyone could respect and look to for protection… But with who I am now, my dream has suddenly come crashing down around me. After all…” She clenched her hand into a tight fist, feeling her claws dig into her skin. “…Who wants to look at a _Grimm_ as a hero?”

“That’s not necessarily true.” Cinder responded, “What makes you in a corporeal sense doesn’t define who you are in a spiritual sense, nor does it define what’s inside your heart, Ruby Rose.”

Cinder’s lips curved into a frown as she continued, Ruby all the while sat silently and listened to what she had to say.

“I was young like yourself when I, too, was afflicted with the Curse of Grimm. I have done many, _many_ things in life that I am no longer proud of, performed acts that dishonored my clan’s beliefs and traditions, and have used this curse in ways that I wish I could take back… But alongside the regret and wisdom that comes with age, came a desire to instead help others and seek atonement for the many sins I have committed.”

_“The sins she committed…”_ As curious as Ruby was, the scars on Cinder’s face and the fatigue that stayed ever-present in pools of amber and red told enough of a tale for Ruby to get an inkling as to what she meant by those ominous statements.

“What I mean to say, is that you are the carver of your own fate, your own destiny Ruby. We are only Dimidium by label, but who we are is defined by the choices we make, and the impact we leave upon the world; both during our time here, and after our departure from it.” Cinder took a breath, uncrossed her legs and clasped her hands together on her lap before continuing.

“I’ve lived for a long time on this world. I’ve seen many faces and learned a great deal about the people that inhabit it… With age, you learn how to judge an individual’s character and the color of their hearts just by sharing some words with them… And what I see in front of myself is not a ‘monster’ as you’ve put it, but a bright, silver-eyed young girl who still has much potential within, and a plethora of good to deliver unto the world.”

Ruby couldn’t fight the small smile that her lips curved into. Cinder’s words acted as a balm for her wounded heart, and the calmness in her voice and confidence she had in what she said did wonders to help her constitution, both emotionally and mentally.

It would take time for Ruby to see things as Cinder so eloquently portrayed them, but she knew that with said time, she’d come back from all of this stronger than before. Finding strength in Cinder’s words of praise, Ruby grasped onto the hilt of her mother’s blade and lifted it up, staring at it in brief silence before speaking.

“Thank you, Miss Fall. It’ll take time for me to see things like that, but… I want to become someone that my Mom would be proud of. On the morning of that day, I made a promise to Weiss, the Princess of Atlas, that I would become an Adventurer that the world would talk about, and she even gave me her blessing. I don’t want to let the people who believed in me down. I don’t know how I’ll do it, but… I just need to take the first step, whatever that might be, and do my best to honor my mother’s memory and the Princess’s blessing.”

Ruby’s brow crinkled as she tightened her grip on the hilt of the blade. “What I do know, however, is that I will avenge my village and the deaths of countless innocence around Remnant by her hand… And I will avenge my mother. I’ll _kill_ Salem, if it’s the last thing I’ll do… In the name of my mother, I swear it.”

Yes. It was the least she could do… _No,_ it was the _right_ thing to do. She was given this second chance by her mother, who defended her until her last breath, and fought for her to escape and live to see another day. She _refused_ let that wish nor her sacrifice go to waste. Ruby heard Cinder let out a low chuckle, prompting her to look back to the woman, renewed silvers met calm amber and reds, and with a smile she responded to her words.

“I say, hearing such bold aspirations hearkens me back unto the days of mine own youth, when I was still just a little girl.” Ruby tilted her head to that, obviously curious as to what Cinder was talking about, to which the woman happily obliged, the smile never leaving her as she spoke.

“I hail from the land of Eastern Mistral. I was an orphan with no name growing up. Early in my childhood I was adopted by a clan of assassins, and I’ve been with them for as long as I can remember. My master told me that he had found me unconscious in an alleyway, sickly and dying from starvation while he was heading back to the clan’s home, and upon his arrival with me in his arms, they decided to take me in without a second thought.”

Cinder cupped her cheek as a wistful tone took residency on her smile. “The time I spent with my clan, training in their ways and learning about the world beside them was incredible. Truly, they are times that I oft look back to when I find myself reminiscing of better days that have long since passed.”

“As a young girl, I wanted nothing more than to help the family that took me in, a starving, sickly orphan who could offer them nothing but another mouth to feed, when they hadn’t any reason to do so. I wanted to emulate their kindness in life and honor their traditions. I suppose I can say in that regard that I see a lot of myself in you, Ruby... And that makes me more happy than I can explain with mere words.”

Ruby couldn’t help but smirk bashfully while rubbing the side of her neck. She had so many questions for Cinder, so many things she wished to learn about her in hopes to clear some of the fog that clouds the enigma that was her... But she knew that would all come in time.

“With that said…” Cinder sat up straight and looked to her with a serious look, Ruby in turn adopted the same stature after realizing the change of tone in the air. The silence that followed after laid thickly in the air before Cinder continued. “Wholly do I understand your plight and your desire to seek vengeance. However, t’would be unwise of me to not warn you that the path of vengeance you seek to embark upon is wrought with pain.”

Cinder’s brow furrowed as she continued. “Oft times you will bleed, and not just from the body, but the heart as well. You’ll find that trust is scarce, something you once had in an abundance for a great many will be reduced to a precious commodity that can be spared to no one. There will be trials, strife and moments where you doubt thyself in a myriad of ways. I speak these warnings not to coax you into pursuing a different path, but to enlighten you on what awaits you down the path you plan on treading.”

Ruby looked back to her arm with a knitted brow. “Sounds like you’re pretty familiar with it yourself, the ‘path of vengeance’ and all…” Ruby commented before looking back to Cinder, who’s lip curved upwards at the corner to form a small smirk.

“You’re not the only one who once dedicated their life to having Salem’s head on a golden platter, child. Far from it.”

Cinder rebutted, causing Ruby lips to curve into their own smirk. A world filled with distrust, pain being a common occurrence and constant moments of self-doubt… All of that is what awaited her on the path of vengeance that she was seeking to embark on, and yet…

“I’ll do it.”

Ruby accepted, balling her right hand into a fist once more. “Even if it might be a path filled with pain and distrust… I’ll do it. I’ll make it my own, and I won’t forget what I’m fighting for and why I’m fighting for it. That’s what makes me who I am after all, isn’t it?” She looked back to Cinder, who after a moment of silence finally gave Ruby a singular, firm nod.

“You’re a quick learner. In that case, I wish to extend to you an offer.” Cinder cupped her hands together on her lap, enigmatic amber and reds met curious silvers as she spoke.

“Your resolve resonates with me on a level that I cannot explain with just words. Your path in life will be tough, but I wish to see to it that you’re prepared for such an arduous journey. It is with that in mind that I offer to teach you, Ruby Rose. To train you in the Martial Arts and the Art of Assassination, to bequeath unto you the knowledge that which my master had handed down to me many years ago and more.”

Ruby’s eyes widened like saucers and her mouth opened ajar slightly at Cinder’s offer. She was taught Martial Arts by her mother and father, sure, but _Assassination?!_ She brought her eyes back down to her Dimidium arm once more, staring down at it while ruminating over the offer.

While the teachings of Assassination were generally looked at in an unfavorable light, there _were_ Adventurers in the village that were trained in the art that did a great deal of good for those around them. Knowing the ins and outs of such a style of fighting would definitely prove to be a great boon for her journey. Ruby, however, was curious…

“That’s very generous of you, but… Why are you offering me this so suddenly? After all, I’m just some village girl you picked up in a burning village…” Ruby shook her head, “You hardly know me. I can’t imagine there’s much of a reason for you to put any stock in me.”

“And I myself was a starving, sickly child dying on the dirt road, yet my master and his clan took me in and treated me as their own. Kindness does not require reason, nor does it seek merit. Regardless of the dangers that await you down that path, you choose to bravely face them head on. I simply cannot let a young girl like yourself embark on such an endeavor without being properly trained. Also…” Cinder looked down to her now exposed arm.

“I have a personal stake in this as well, against Salem. And although my body is not what it used to be, the desire to seek my vengeance still burns brightly within my soul… Weakened as my heart and body may be, I’ve not forgotten that.”

Cinder’s gaze drifted to the window as a strong breeze whisked into the room, and with a tired sigh, she continued.

“If able, I wish to take my desire to exact revenge on Salem and channel it instead into teaching you, training you and preparing you to embark unto your own path of vengeance, in hopes that perhaps you can achieve that which I could not in my lifetime. My clan believed that there was no higher honor than passing on what you know to another generation, so that the clan’s teachings can live on and guide another on their path in life. I wish to honor their beliefs in hopes to atone for the sins I’ve committed.”

“If fate has brought you to me- a person in this world whom was wronged by the very same woman, then perhaps there is a reason I’ve endured for such a long while… And no.” Cinder looked back to Ruby with a smirk, “I will _not_ share my age with you.”

Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle at the lighthearted joke Cinder left off at. The answer was well enough for her curiosity to be satisfied, and besides, where else did she have to turn? Being a Dimidium, she doubted that anyone would want to associate with her… “I think I understand… You’re offering to train me, and in return I get revenge on Salem for everything she’s done?” Ruby inquired, earning a nod from Cinder.

“You catch on quickly, Ruby Rose. My desire to see Salem atone for the sins she’s committed lives on vicariously through your own vengeance, should I train and teach you all that I know.”

Ruby closed her eyes as she mulled over the “deal” she was proposed. It was an enticing offer, and if Ruby were to be honest, killing Salem wasn’t just for herself, but for the world as well. Adventurer’s fought not just for themselves, but for Remnant, so were the beliefs of the Adventurers who hailed from the Village of Patch. With her resolve steeled, Ruby opened her eyes and looked to Cinder, and confidently extending her left hand outward, she said, “If those are the conditions, then I gladly accept, Miss Fall.”

Cinder, clearly happy with Ruby’s choice, responded by smiling and taking her hand with her own, giving it a firm shake. “Full glad am I to hear you say that, Ruby. I believe we have a deal then, so to speak. T’would be my pleasure to bequeath unto you all that I know, especially my knowledge of the Dimidium and how to control and harness the power of your new self. After all, t’would be in your best interest to learn about that which you are now a part of.”

Ruby nodded, taking her hand back before bowing respectfully. “I understand. I’ll train as hard as I can, Miss Fall. Thank you for this…”

“Raise your head, Ruby. And please, if we’re to be on a master-student relationship, I’d much prefer that you call me Cinder at the very least, Miss Fall makes me feel as if the years are finally catching up with me.”

Ruby lifted her head to meet Cinder’s enigmatic amber and reds once more. “Alright, Cinder. So, when do we start training?” Ruby shifted the covers to the side and swung her legs off to the side of the bed, “I want to get started right away! I don’t want to waste any more time.”

Before Ruby could make a move, however, Cinder was already standing up from the chair and gently holding Ruby's shoulders to keep her from standing up.

“Your training will have to wait. You’ve just awoken from a week long slumber, you still need to regain your strength. After all, you’ve practically become nothing but skin and bones after such a long time with no sustenance… Besides, I can see it in your eyes, Ruby. You still need time. You’ve only just awoken, and you’ve been given a wealth of information. You need time to take it all in, process it and come to terms with it…”

Ruby looked down to the wooden floor beneath her feet with a small frown… As much as she wanted to argue against Cinder, she was right. She didn’t want to admit it, but she knew she was using her training as a means to avoid having to face and process everything. She looked back to Cinder who had already turned away and was making her way towards the door, talking as she did so.

“Take this time to understand your emotions. To accept your new plight and the life you’ll be leading after this. As I said before, we Dimidium can feel the sadness in one’s being, and from you, Ruby, I can feel the wound in your heart hemorrhaging still. Now is not the time to throw yourself at your training, but it is a time to mourn. All of the sadness you feel, the hurt and the anger, bring it forth to bare and _feel it. Understand it._ Do not hide from it, accept it. But most importantly… _”_

Cinder looked over her shoulder towards her. “Remember the love you feel for your mother, the villagers you lost and the desire to help the world. _Never_ forget that feeling, for the love and compassion you feel is proof enough that you are still as much of a human as you were before the day you became Dimidium.”

Ruby’s heart panged at the mention of her mother, the villagers and her home once more as grief stabbed through her being... Cinder was right, she still needed time to let out all of the pain she felt, all of the anger, sorrow and fear that she hadn’t had the chance to sort through, she had to let it free from herself. Her gaze fell to her lap, but she still gave Cinder a silent nod in response.

“I’ll be back with something for you to drink and eat, t’would be in your best interest to begin rebuilding your strength for the coming days, for my teachings will be strict, painful… And they will be _long_. Do not expect yourself to leave for your journey any time soon, Ruby Rose, for there’s much to teach you, and much, _much_ more for you to learn… Both from myself, and the world around you.”

Cinder closed the door to the room behind herself after that, leaving Ruby alone to take some much-needed time in solitude and silence. Staring down at her right arm, she took a deep breath as she thought about how long it would take to leave on her journey… How long would it be until she was ready to take her own first steps into the world, independent from her mother, father and now, Cinder? Months? Perhaps even years?…

“Either way, I don’t care how long it takes… As long as I can be ready to travel this world and see that my goals are accomplished, then I’ll train as hard as I need to…”

Looking back to her mother’s blade, Ruby picked it up by the hilt as silver eyes traced the intricate designs that adorned the blade. She grabbed onto the black pommel of the blade and gave it a firm twist, causing the straight blade to suddenly curve backwards into a scimitar shape as a string appeared from the spine of the blade, creating the same bow-like shape that Summer had used to fight against Salem. Ruby ran her finger along the taut string before twisting the pommel once more, causing the blade to straighten and the bowstring to recede back into its compartment.

“You should have killed me when you had the chance, Salem… You left the daughter of one of the strongest warriors to ever live alive, and _that_ was your biggest mistake.” Ruby closed her eyes as she fought back the tears that threatened to leave her when something in her pocket began to heat up, pulling her out of her thoughts for a brief moment. Reaching her left hand into her pocket, Ruby pulled the item in question out and held it in the middle of her palm as it glowed brightly.

“It’s this…” The gem that her mother had created before her passing with her Semblance sat in the center of her palm as a white glow shone beautifully from the gem, and from it came a warmth that felt all too familiar to Ruby. It was the warmth of her mother’s presence, the familiar feeling of her arms as they gently wrapped around her, just as she always would whenever Ruby would cry or feel down. A grief-stricken smile spread across her features, bringing the gem closely to her breast as tears pricked at the side of her eyes once more.

“Mom… I swear I’ll avenge you, the village and who passed on that night… I’ll destroy Salem and save this world… I swear.” Ruby swore through a taut throat before sobs began to wrack her body, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she cried aloud…

___________________________

_“On that day, I swore an oath. An oath to destroy Salem, to avenge my mother’s death and the deaths of countless innocents by Salem’s hands. I knew that this could very well be my first and only story, and by no means would it prove to be a simple task… But I knew it **must** to be done.”_

_“Three years have passed since that day. For three long years I was under the tutelage of my master, Cinder Fall. I was taught how to fight, learned about the many facets of Ars Magia as well as how to control my Semblance. I witnessed the type of life that awaited me as a Dimidium and learned how to control that side of myself, to see it not only as a bane, but as a boon as well. The pain I’ve endured and the scars that I bear upon my body tell the tale of what I’ve gone through and what I’ve sacrificed to seek out my vengeance and protect this world…”_

_“I’ve bled.”_

“I won’t give up until I get a hit in… Let me try again!” Yelled a beaten and bloodied Ruby, eliciting a sigh from Cinder as she put her hands up once more in defense before Ruby charged towards her with her dagger held firmly in hand…

_“I’ve cried.”_

“So, it’s been a year since your mother’s death…” Cinder spoke in a soft voice, as if she were speaking to glass. Ruby nodded as a few tears slid down her cheeks, a sniffle escaped her as Cinder placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her a modicum of comfort as the two stood at the grave that they had erected in honor of her mother at the cliff of the mountain…

_“I’ve learned what it felt like to be a Grimm.”_

“You feel it, don’t you Ruby?” Cinder asked in a hushed whisper. Ruby nodded and shrunk into herself while bringing the hood of her red cloak further down to cover her face… Anger lingered in the air around the village they were visiting, and although it wasn’t directed at either of them, the idea of sensing the anger and being empowered for it still drove a pit in her stomach… She truly felt like a monster…

_“I’ve seen the hatred that the world possesses for people like me.”_

“You… You’re a Dimidium!” The man yelled out as he quickly brandished a weapon towards Ruby, who backed away slowly in fear while covering her exposed Dimidium arm. His fear was palpable… “Get away from me you half-breed! I’ll kill you!” His anger was so… _enticing…_

_“I’ve nearly lost myself…”_

“Ruby!?”

Cinder called out in a panic as she ran through the forest in search of her student. Hearing the sounds of foliage crunching, she looked to the side and quickly drew her weapon. “Who goes!?” She called out into the thicket. As soon as Cinder laid eyes on the culprit, however, a gasp left her when she realized that it was none other than Ruby walking towards her with her feet dragging across the ground. Blood stained her shirt face and claws as the life and light that once graced her lively mercurial eyes was now gone and replaced with an eerie emptiness as tears slid down blood stained cheeks…

_“Through all of that, however, I’ve seen that kindness and compassion still exists in this world, even when I started to stray down the wrong path…”_

“It’s hard to believe that it’s been two years since you came to the mountains, but… Happy Birthday, Ruby.”

Cinder smiled as she held out a large silver wrist guard for Ruby to take. Tilting her head, she took the guard in her hand and inspected it closely for a few moments before Cinder took it from her and strapped it around her left wrist. She pulled a metal tab out slightly from the bottom of the gauntlet, causing a silver blade to protrude from the top of the gauntlet, jetting outward and revealing itself to Ruby. Silver eyes danced along the blade as a wide smile spread across her features…

_“It was because of that kindness that I’ve endured, that I’ve become a better and stronger person… ”_

“Help me!” A little girl cried out in fear as a Creep charged at her.

“Get down!”

Following the instructions of the voice that suddenly yelled out at her, the little girl dropped to the floor and covered her head, the sound of metal being drawn, and the roar of the beast echoed through the forest before everything fell silent. Taking the chance to look forward, the little girl saw the back of a woman with long black and red hair standing before her with a blade protruding from her wrist. Turning on her heel, Ruby sheathed her wrist blade and offered her hand to the little girl with a warm smile…

_“And now, I’m ready, ready to begin my journey in this world, not as a Dimidium, but as Ruby Rose, an Adventurer who travels down the path of vengeance to protect those who cannot protect themselves, and bring peace to the world.”_

________________________________

_Three Years Later_

“Are thou certain you’re ready, my child? You’ve gathered all that you’ll need before your departure?”

Cinder inquired in a soft voice as she stood at the doorway to Ruby’s room. Ruby looked up from the journal she wrote in, and with a smile, she nodded and closed the book before resting the pencil she wrote with onto the table beside it.

“Yes, Cinder.” Standing up from the table, Ruby gave her wrist a quick flick, causing the blade in her gauntlet to come out with a clean _shing._ Silver eyes danced across the blade itself as her right index finger traced along the beautiful patterns of embers and rose petals that adorned it.

Retracting the blade, Ruby turned on her heel, her back-length braid of black and red hair followed her as she did so. Her right hand rested on the hilt of her mother’s blade that sat proudly on her waist in the red scabbard that Ruby had made for it, and with a smile she nodded once firmly.

“I’m _verily_ certain that I’ve gathered everything I need, Master. I’m ready to depart.” Ruby responded, emphasizing the “verily” in a playful tone. A smirk spread across Cinder’s lips as she crossed her arms.

“You mock how I speak, yet I find that it helps you sound far more mature than you _really_ are…” A laugh escaped the woman when Ruby squinted at her with a pout, she turned on her heel but not before flashing a smile at Ruby.

“I merely jest, of course. Let us be off, young one. The trek down Mount Cessabit takes a long while as you know. We’ll of course be employing the services of Dawn and Dusk, certain I am that you’re privy to the fact that Dusk _detests_ waiting. T’would be in your best interest for you to hurry along, lest you incur his ire.”

A chuckle escaped Ruby as Cinder left the room. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” She called out before she looked in the full-body mirror hanging against the wall to give herself one last look over. She pulled the black knee-high boots she had on up slightly, ensuring that they were snug before smoothing out the dark red pleated mini half-skirt that covered both her right thigh and part of the black skintight shorts she wore. She gave the black detachable pocket she had wrapped around her left leg a tug to ensure that it was on snug before smoothing out the black corset she was wearing.

The last piece that made her was a gift from Cinder in honor of her leaving the mountains, a silk kimono top that was black on the outside and red on the inside of the sleeves that ended right at her waist. The right sleeve was longer than the left one, allowing her to keep her Grimm arm hidden from the public eye, a style that was identical to Cinder’s own.

Keeping the top closed was a black silk sash with a red hem that was tied with a neat bow at the right side, completing a very Mistrali inspired outfit (something that Cinder had pushed for, might Ruby add) that she felt comfortable moving in, especially with her style of quick fighting. Looking to her right arm, she pulled back the elongated sleeve and inspected the black silk glove that covered the Grimm part of her arm fully as a second layer of protection from prying eyes, she gave the glove a slight pull, ensuring it was snug before letting the sleeve fall back down gracefully until her arm was covered once more.

Deciding that she was ready to go, she flashed a smile to her reflection, grabbed the red cloak that rested atop her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders, hiding her long braid of hair behind it and completing her look.

She looked down at the pendant that rested around her neck, it was a glass locket that was the perfect shape and size to hold the tear shaped gem that her mother had left behind snuggly. Holding the locket carefully in her hand, Ruby smiled and squeezed it gently, saying a silent prayer for her mother before letting it fall gracefully back around her neck.

“Right… Let’s get going, I shouldn’t keep Cinder waiting.” She took what could be one last look at the room that she had spent the last three years of her life in with a smile before closing the door behind her and catching up with her Master…

_“Today, I leave to embark on that journey I trained so long for. Today is the day that my adventure, my own tale begins. A tale whose first words were inked with hatred, but their last words will be penned by hope, a hope for a peaceful future and a hope that those whose lives were lost by such hatred may find peace…”_

_“I’ll hold that dream- that desire close to my heart with my head held high as I take these first steps on my adventure down this scarlet path.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end!
> 
> The character I was referring to in the opening note was Cinder Fall. She's a very different person in this story, but it seems like even she has a past that she would like to keep hidden away from her student, lest she finds out the truth of her past and origins
> 
> I'm trying to find a good balance between a serious Ruby that's grown hardened from what she's gone through while still retaining the friendliness, warmth, spontaneity and confidence that she's known for. It's a bit tough to balance, but I enjoy writing it! Each of those qualities will be present in the chapters to come, and hopefully they'll endure as she continues on with her adventure.
> 
> The story will also be picking up, as I said previously these last few chapters have acted as a prologue so to speak. The next chapter will be taking place in the story's main setting. Lastly, the next couple of chapters will be shorter than this one, as I'm practicing on trying to write shorter chapters, though if you prefer the longer chapters, do let me know! 
> 
> A strong wind gusts in the coming chapter, and carried on its gales is the scent of Snowblumes that will lead Ruby Rose to A Chance Encounter...
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read this chapter, take care of yourselves and each other, and be well as always. See you next time!


	4. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone! Firstly, I want to apologize for another long wait.
> 
> When I went to read through this chapter a week back in preparation to post it, I realized that I had lost both the final version of this chapter as well as the final version of the next one, only having the old drafts left over. As a result, I had to unfortunately write them over again from memory, starting with this one, hence the long wait time. (Remember to do a double back up of all your work!) Again, I'm truly sorry about that.
> 
> As such, I sincerely apologize if things come out a bit weird, if there's any fine details missing or if there are any continuity issues. Having to practically rewrite an entire chapter of this length is hard and I've been at it for the last week non-stop, so I'm a bit burned out (not to mention mentally drained!) But I wanted to get this to you all as soon as I could.
> 
> I also just want to say that while I don't respond to comments that are written on the story, I read every single one of them and it means a lot that some of you take the time out to do so! I've not wanted to inflate the comment section, but I'll try to take the time out to respond to them should they come in! Thank you again for all the kind words and support, they really helped pull me through having to rewrite all of this over again, read through it, edit and what not, I can't stress enough how much it all means to me.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy!

There’s a belief that’s held within the hearts of all Adventurers whom hail from Patch, a belief that if the sun burns brightly in beautiful cerulean skies on the day of one’s departure, their trip would be blessed with great fortune and serene travels. To Ruby, it seemed that her village’s age-old axiom still held strong.

The trip down the mountains of Cessabit was a rickety one, behind each clop of Dawn and Dusk’s hooves was a small bump, be it from a few stray pebbles under the wheel of the carriage, or a sharp turn the horses needed to make to navigate them safely to the base of the mountain below. However, with brisk gales guiding the early morning, as well as some lighthearted banter between master and student, Ruby wouldn’t have the trip any other way.

“Do remember to keep thine eyes and ears to thyself while traveling around the world, my child, lest we have another incident like the one in the past.” Cinder commented with a smirk to Ruby, who threw her hands up with a groan.

“It’s not like I can simply tell my ears to _not_ be good! And how was _I_ supposed to know you were sharing a bed with someone that night!?” Ruby countered, to which Cinder couldn’t help but laugh in response.

“Thou still believe I was sharing my bed with another? Please. As I said, I was simply receiving a massage on my back. I must say, it did wonders in relieving the sore spots I accumulated throughout my time training you… Her hands were so skilled, I must seek to employ her services once more in the future.”

“Ugh, please! No more!” Ruby groaned as she placed a palm against her face, gaining herself one last round of boisterous laughter from Cinder as the two sat together at the driver’s box of the carriage.

“Tell me, my child, how does the glove feel on your arm?” Cinder inquired, offering a change of topic that Ruby was all too willing to take. She looked down to her right arm, the normally elongated sleeve that kept it hidden from view was rolled back slightly. Covering her arm nearly all the way to her shoulder was the beautiful black silk glove that had a pattern of rose petals scattered around, visible only if clear daylight were to shine from above.

It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, one that Ruby felt honored to receive from her Master as a gift at the end of their first year together. Beforehand, she would often cover her arm with bandages while traveling the world with Cinder to keep her Dimidium side hidden from outside eyes, but with the glove, not only was it far more breathable for Ruby’s arm, but it felt better to have on and gave her much more flexibility in a fight, not to mention she was able to stop wasting bandages, something she was _very_ happy about.

“It feels incredible as always, Master. I can’t say it enough but, thank you for this.” Opening and clenching her fist, Ruby nodded and looked back to Cinder with a confident smile. “Yep, still feels as amazing as it did the day you gave it to me! I’ll cherish it always.”

“Is that so? Full glad am I that it’s held up over the years. Truthfully, I was uncertain whether or not I could elicit the services of Ms. Sustrai when commissioning such an item, but thankfully she was willing to lend us her skills. I suppose nurturing a friendship that spans back to one’s adolescence can do wonders.”

Cinder leaned back in her seat, enjoying the serene ride with a smile on her features, with Ruby doing the same as the sounds of the horses’ clops, rushing wind and birdsongs filled the spell of silence that befell the two.

“Today marks three years since that fateful night…”

Cinder broke the silence after a while, with Ruby giving a soft hum in response. “Three long years of me taking care of you, training you and watching you grow into a stronger fighter and blossom into a beautiful, young woman.”

She shook her head as she continued, a smirk slowly forming on her face as she did so. “To think, that baby face of yours is all but gone… You’ve matured and grown a fair bit taller since I took you in. Your hair has grown out, and your voice isn’t nearly as high pitched and shrill as it once was! I must say, you truly are a marvel of Human evolution.”

Cinder looked to Ruby as she joked at her expense, to which she answered with the strongest death glare she could muster, only for Cinder to laugh it off.

“But…” Cinder continued after coming down from her laugh, a sigh left her as her demeanor became a tad dour, both of their gazes shifted back to the road ahead as Cinder sat up straight. “I would be remiss to not admit that I’m sad to see you depart. As you know, before this, I was alone in the mountains, with Dawn and Dusk as my only company for many years. After getting used to having your company, it will be quite a change for me to return to my regular solitude…”

“I’m certain you’ll be okay.” Ruby looked to her master with a smile, “Haven’t you been having Lilia from the town of Vestige visit the house? The one who was giving you a ‘massage’, right? Also, does she know how old you really are? You look way too young for how old you actual- Ow!” Ruby howled out before she could finish, earning herself a sharp elbow to the rib by Cinder, whom rolled her eyes after delivering the blow while shaking her head.

“Mind your tongue, Ruby Rose. Yes, she is aware. Lilia is just a good friend of mine, that’s all. I’ve no interest in relationships such as that, anymore at least. But I can’t expect her to always come by for tea and to chat. And as much as you’d like to not believe it, it _was_ a massage.” Cinder shot back to Ruby, who let out an airy chuckle while rubbing the now sore spot.

“Okay.” She responded, not believing in her master’s words for a second.

“Have you decided where you’ll first be stopping?” Cinder inquired to which Ruby gave a nod before leaning back in her seat while folding her arms behind her head.

“Yeah. I’ll uh… Be going to Patch. To pay my respects to the others who passed on that night.”

Cinder nodded before looking to Ruby in her peripheral. “Be careful while you’re there, Ruby… And temper your expectations. It’s been three years since you were last there, you know not of what has become of it. You never know what can be out there… Grimm, bandits, anything. Be cautious.”

Ruby nodded before looking off to the side and into the distance, clearly uncomfortable with talking about what could have become of her previous home throughout the years. Thus, the two fell back into silence once more for the rest of their trek through the rocky pathways of the mountain, until the carriage finally came to a stop with Dawn letting out a slight whinny.

“We’ve arrived.”

Cinder announced as she placed the reins for the horses down. Ruby hopped off of the seat to the ground below while Cinder made her own way down slowly. Residing before her was a landscape of lush greenery, trees that stood tall and stretched high into the sky spanned as far as the eye could see. Ruby heard her master’s footsteps as she approached from behind and stood beside her.

“This is your last chance to turn back, young one… Are you certain that you’re ready to leave? Know that there’s nothing wrong with not being ready.” Cinder’s voice was quiet, and her tone was gentle as she turned to look at her student. Ruby was aware that she had the option to stay, but she knew that she was ready. It was time for her to move on. Resolute and unswerving in her resolve, she nodded firmly.

“Yeah. I think I’m ready to go.” She turned to face Cinder. “I know that things will be tough, but… This is the path I’ve chosen, and I plan on seeing it to the end… Whatever that ‘end’ may be.”

Cinder nodded at Ruby and with a sigh, she took a step forward, closing the distance between them. “Then I believe it’s time I watch my student take her first steps back into the world once more, as my Master once did for me when I left my clan so many years ago. While my heart aches at the sight of seeing you leave, verily is it overtaken by joy knowing that you’ve found your footing once more, and that your resolve is unwavering.”

Cinder shook her head while smiling. “Nay, I shall not watch you take your steps in sadness, but in pride and joy that you were able to find your way once more in this world. My heart shall pine for your presence, my child, but know that I will be fine on my own.”

Ruby couldn’t help the proud smile that her lips curved into.

“Hearing you say that makes starting my adventure all the sweeter, Master. I don’t know how to show just how grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me, everything you’ve taught me… As well as the opportunity you’ve given me to live life once more, not as a monster like Salem was hoping, but as a fighter that would make my Mother and my people proud… I’ll miss you, as well as your guidance, but I feel confident in knowing that your teachings will help guide me along the way.”

With her smile intact, Ruby tilted her head as she continued. “That said, if you ever need a person to drink tea with, just ask and I’ll join you. I can’t leave you all by yourself now, can I? Who knows what trouble you’ll end up in!”

Cinder smiled back, rolling her eyes while shaking her head. “I believe that line belongs to me… But know that you always have a home to return to, here at Mount Cessabit.” She grabbed onto Ruby’s hands and gave them a slight squeeze.

“Be well, my child. Be bold, be brave… But most importantly, be _just_. I thank you for allowing me the honor to be your teacher, even if for a short amount of time… The onus now lies upon _your_ shoulders to show that in suffering from loss you have not fallen from grace, but rose from the ashes, ever stronger than before. _Never_ forget who you are, Ruby Rose. Hold closely to your breast all that which makes you who you are, your identity and that which you stand for and believe in. _Protect it,_ for it is all we have that separates us from the Grimm, and keeps us on the right path… And please.”

Cinder’s eye met Ruby’s, pleading amber bore into Ruby’s attentive silvers as her smile curved into a slight frown, both hands now took Ruby’s Dimidium hand and held it tightly.

“Remember… _Don’t_ rely on your Dimidium side. This arm may be powerful, yes, and that power may be enticing and help sway many a situation in your favor, but please… Use it sparingly if you _must_. You know that _your_ power comes at a high cost.”

Cinder shook her head. “As we have discovered and learned, it is _not_ the answer to everything, as much as Salem wishes for you to believe so… I will no longer be there to temper those desires should they arise, and embolden your will, should it falter, so _please._ Fight those temptations, ignore them… I _beseech_ you.“

Ruby placed her left hand over Cinder’s own as she squeezed her hand, nodding firmly while smiling in hopes to alleviate her master’s worries. “I know… I promise, Master.”

The two let go of one another before Cinder took a step back. “So long as you remember and promise me, then I believe it best that we part with those words, don’t you? After all, I’ve quite a trek ahead of me, and you’ve an adventure to begin. I’m also certain that Dusk would like to wait no longer for us to return home…”

Ruby nodded with a smile as she stepped to the horses to say her good-byes. “Dawn, Dusk, be well. Take care of Master for me, okay?” She gently ran her hand along Dawn’s side before petting her atop her head, earning a hearty whinny from her before petting Dusk, who snorted in response. She turned to face her master one last time, and after a few seconds of silence between the two, Ruby suddenly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Cinder, eliciting a gasp from her.

“Thank you… For everything. I’ll miss you…” Ruby said through a taut throat in a voice barely above a whisper as a few tears danced down her cheeks. Cinder, while surprised by the initial contact, couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, she placed her right hand atop her head and gently pet her.

“And I will miss you, my child… More than you may believe.” The two stayed connected by their embrace for a few seconds in silence before breaking away from one another, both smiling still as Ruby wiped her cheeks while sniffling before speaking in a raspy voice.

“Take care, Master, and have a safe trip home. If I find away, I’ll send you a letter with how my travels are faring, okay?”

Cinder bowed her head to Ruby. “I would appreciate that. May your days be blessed with strength and peace, Ruby Rose.”

Ruby returned the bow, hers far deeper in a show of respect to Cinder. “And yours as well, Master.”

Standing up straight, the two shared one last smile before Ruby waved and turned on her heel, taking her first steps on her journey. Cinder watched as she walked forward into the lush greenery, her red tattered cloak flowing with the wind behind her as she moved forward unto her _own_ path.

“With that, A chapter has closed, and a new one begins…” Cinder brought her finger to her eye and wiped the tear that threatened to slide down her cheek. “I pray with that, that I was able to make amends, Master…” Sighing, Cinder climbed back up onto the driver’s seat of the carriage and grabbed the reins. “Let’s be off now, you two. We best get home in time for Lilia’s visit, the tea needs brewing and the cookies need baking, after all… Perhaps I should do Ruby’s favorite recipe in honor of her beginning her journey…”

With a whinny from Dawn, the horses turned the carriage around and began their ascent back up the mountains of Cessabit, the sounds of the horse’s clops filling the silence that the chatter between Master and Student once squelched… Her amber eye drifted to the clear blue skies above, and with a smirk, Cinder said,

“Beware, Salem. You’ve quite the force coming for you… And who’s to say what she will bring in her charge.”

_______________________

While Ruby had visited the forests right outside of Mount Cessabit a fair amount of times during her training, she had never actually strayed _too_ far from the mountain itself, as per Cinder’s orders. At first, Ruby thought that the mountain was simply just that, a mountain, with nothing special about it or worth noting. Cinder, however, informed her that the mountain was actually a setting of concentrated tranquility.

Not many people lived within the mountains, meaning that the presence of Grimm was slim to none, as they had no hatred, anguish or fear to feed off of. Being surrounded by that peace allowed Ruby to learn how to temper her Grimm side and get used to her enhanced senses without the interference of Grimm or luring them to her location.

Over time, the mountains had become a place of comfort for her, a place that she was able to call home after calamity struck her life three years prior. Now that she left the mountains and had forgone that barrier of peace, the presence of Grimm and monsters would be much more prevalent, and thus, she would need to be on her toes and more aware of her surroundings than ever before.

“Let’s see…” Ruby took a thorough look at her surroundings to get an idea of which path she could embark upon to visit Patch, her home village for the first time in three years.

“On this day, three years ago…”

Ruby looked down to the locket resting around her neck with a melancholy look in her eyes. It was three years ago to the day that she lost her mother, her home and had her entire life changed, and while Ruby knew that old wounds could burn anew when standing in the village once again after such a long while, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever get the chance to visit there again. After all, who knew where this journey of hers would lead her? And how much longer did she have left on this world… In the end, it was best for her to take the chance to visit and pay her respects now rather than regret not doing so later down the line.

“Right… Let’s get going.”

With that, Ruby looked back forward and began her journey to Patch through the bright green thicket that made up the forest. Remaining alert, she took careful glances at the areas around her as she passed them by while listening closely to nature itself. Tranquil bird-songs were amongst the first sounds she heard, and quite loudly at that. The howl of gentle gales whisking along the boughs were accompanied by the noise of leaves scraping against one another from above in what made a masterful composition of nature’s beauty.

Aside from that, and the occasional sound of something scampering across the scattered brittle foliage on the ground, Ruby knew that there was nothing to be concerned of around her as she continued down the path she laid out for herself.

It was certainly odd for her at first, having such an enhanced sense of hearing and smell. It took her a long while to get used to the strength of certain scents and the harshness of some sounds. But over the years, she was able to become accustomed to those heightened senses and start using them to her advantage, be it for scouting, hunting or fighting. Loathe as she was to admit it, it was one of the more useful changes she had gained after becoming a Dimidium, as it had no impact or cost whatsoever to indulge in her heightened senses.

“Didn’t think I’d find a plus in having this curse…” Ruby uttered before heaving a sigh, she raised her right arm up and pulled the elongated sleeve back slightly, exposing her gloved hand for her to take in. Silvers squinted at the baneful appendage, and although she had come to accept its existence, hardly had she come to enjoy it. “And to think, Adventurers are supposed to kill the Grimm…”

Ruby ended with a sad chuckle as her right arm fell back to her side. Memories of the time spent with her family in the past began to occupy her thoughts, taking place of the acrimony she felt towards her Dimidium side in favor of more pleasant reveries. The laughter and fun they shared, and the training she underwent together with Yang in hopes of bringing their dreams to fruition capered around in her mind.

_“I’m wanna be a strong Adventurer like mommy when I grow up!”_

_“Well, I’m gonna join the Remnant Guard and help lots of people!”_

“Such innocent dreams, looking back…” She commented wistfully as the memory of both Yang and herself declaring their dreams as young children played in her head… While Ruby knew that the chance to experience moments like that again has since long passed, the pain that came from that fact paled in comparison to the warmth and comfort those memories kindled within her heart.

It was warm memories such as those as well as others that played on repeat in Ruby’s mind throughout the hour she spent walking through the forest, and upon her arrival at a water brook, she decided it best to take a brief respite in a bid to bring her legs some much needed rest. Kneeling down, Ruby took a long drink of the cold water before letting a long, dragged out sigh of relief escape herself as she reveled in the feeling of the cold liquid rushing down her parched throat.

“Ah! That feels amazing…” She sighed in bliss before staring down at her reflection in the clear waters below as the gentle stream of the babbling brook filled in the silence that befell her. Her gaze danced along her features before finally settling on her silver eyes, she took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

“Silver eyes…” Ruby said aloud in a somber tone betwixt her sigh. For so many years during her childhood did she ask her mother: ‘Why?’ Why did they both have silver eyes, but neither Yang nor her Father did, or anyone else in the village for that matter.

Were they different in some way? Whenever someone would see her mother, they’d often treat her with much more respect than others, almost as if she were royalty, and more often than not they’d speak of her as if she were the greatest warrior in Patch, not that Ruby would argue _that_ , of course.

_“Asking about our eyes again, my little Bloom? Like I said, it just means that we’re really strong and brave people… And that we have the strength to do whatever it is we desire.”_

Hearing her mother’s words in her head, Ruby couldn’t fight the smile that spread itself across her cheeks, and although there was a tinge of grief to be found within it, wholly was it overshadowed by the joy and peace she felt when thinking about the memories of her mother and how she tried her best to protect her from the truth of it all…

_“The truth…”_ Ruby mused, recalling to mind the day after she had awoken in Cinder’s home, more specifically, the time she spent learning about her silver eyes and the truth of what they really meant and signified to others in the world. Although her memories from so long ago had been effaced with time, that day in particular had remained clear in her mind.

“Silver-Eyed Warriors…” Ruby mumbled under her breath as she looked up to the sky above…

___________________

_“So, you wish to learn about your Silver Eyes…”_

_Cinder asked as she sat down at the chair beside Ruby’s bed. She placed a small book down onto Ruby’s lap as she lied in bed. A day had passed since she had woken up, and she was suffering from a high fever as a result of the fatigue that her transformation had brought about. But that wouldn’t keep her down, Ruby was determined to learn about herself, as well as understand the meaning behind her mother’s last words, no matter how sickly she felt._

_“Yes…” Ruby responded, clearly fatigued. Bleary silvers examined the leather cover of the book that had “Silvia oculus studium” written on it in a beautiful cursive style in black ink._

_“Before mom… d-died...” Ruby’s started, her throat tightening ever so slightly as her voice shook. “She told me that I have yet to ‘learn about my power’, about my eyes and that I have to ‘harness that ability’, and when Salem placed this curse upon me, she said that for me to use my Silver Eyes would be ‘suicide’…”_

_Argent, tired eyes looked back up to Cinder’s amber and crimson own. “These Silver Eyes…They have something to do with the Grimm, don’t they? I want to know the truth…”_

_Cinder gaze lowered down towards the book. “Put simply, yes, they do, though there’s far more to it than just that.” The older woman opened the book, revealing to Ruby frayed and yellowed pages that were filled with paragraphs of information, along with illustrations that she could tell were meticulously created._

_“The Silver-Eyed Warriors have been around for longer than the annals of Remnant’s history can apprise us of. In short, they are an ancient people whose sworn duty is to protect Remnant from the Darkness, or more specifically, the Grimm.”_

_“They are formidable warriors who are said to excel at facing against any adversary, especially in combat. It is said by some that their sole existence is meant only to wage war with the Grimm. As a result, the Silver-Eyed Warriors are viewed by some as angels, and by others, as living weapons, sad as that is to say the latter.”_

_“Living weapons…” Ruby said, her voice barely above a whisper, fatigued silvers lingered on the book before drifting up to look at Cinder. “There are more people like my mom and I then, right? More people with Silver-Eyes?” She inquired with a hoarse voice. Cinder looked at Ruby for a few moments before looking back towards the book._

_“That, I cannot say for certain... T’would not be inane of us to assume that Salem has knowledge of the Silver-Eyed Warriors, if her comment about your Silver-Eyes was an indication of anything. I can only surmise that she has been hunting your people, the enemies of Grimm, for an undetermined amount of time.”_

_Cinder began to flip through the aged pages as she continued, “I do wonder, however, if she knows about the telltale sign to differentiate Silver Eyes from simple grays… See here.” Stopping at a specific page, Cinder held the book out for Ruby to look at while pointing at an illustration._

_“You mean these… lines here in the eyes?” Ruby inquired, to which Cinder nodded._

_“Precisely. It is a minute detail, but enough to tell a pair of Silver Eyes apart from simple grays. When I saw those lines within your eyes upon your awakening, it made all the more sense as to why Salem had attacked **you** …”_

_Ruby looked down to her exposed right arm as Cinder continued. “It’s been said that those with Silver-Eyes harbor within a latent ability that is unique only to themselves… That is, the power to eradicate any Grimm that stand before them without having to lift a finger, hence the moniker of ‘Living Weapon’.”_

_“Without lifting a finger?” Ruby repeated, her eyebrows furrowed as memories of that night began to return back to her… A bright flash, Grimm turning to stone… “I… think I’ve seen that power before…” She started, earning an intrigued hum from Cinder._

_“In the village, when Salem was attacking… I remember there being a bright flash of light and the Grimm, they… turned to stone. I couldn’t see anything when it happened, I’m not sure what it was, but… I don’t remember anything after that, my mind is still sorta’ fuzzy on the details. I know that Salem attacked me after it happened, though.”_

_Cinder leaned back in her chair as she sat in silence, her contemplation plain on her features before finally speaking. “Perhaps that was you employing the power of your Silver-Eyes.” The older woman responded as she crossed her arms._

_Ruby looked to Cinder; her eyes widened just a bit as her mouth went slightly ajar. “You think that came from me?” She asked, clearly surprised at the fact, which earned her a nod from Cinder._

_“It’s just a hypothesis. If it were your Mother who caused that phenomenon to occur, Salem would have attacked her instead, but if she attacked **you** immediately after that flashing light occurred, it stands to reason that perhaps thou were the one who called upon that flash that brought her to action, child.”_

_Cinder, however, shook her head as she continued. “How you invoked that power, however, is a mystery that I believe no tome on Remnant can apprise us the answer of. It is said to be a secret that only those with Silver-Eyes can pass onto another descendant… And for you to use it now would indeed be ‘suicide’, as Salem so eloquently put it.”_

_Ruby’s gaze slid from Cinder’s own and back down towards her right arm, her eyelids receded to their half-closed and fatigued state… Everything started to piece together, every single wretched word that Salem had spoken that night started to make sense… “If I were to use that power…”_

_“Yes. Considering what you just said in regard to the Grimm turning into stone, if you, a Dimidium, were to harness that ability and use it… I’ve a strong feeling that thou would suffer the same fate as those Grimm did that night, and it’s very possible that you’d die as well.”_

_Upon hearing that, Ruby’s left hand balled into a tight fist out of frustration. “So that’s what Salem meant...” The pieces finally aligned. A living being with the power meant to kill the Grimm, that power being locked away unless she were willing to bring about her own demise… “She chose to use my own power against me…”_

_“Only in the material sense.” Cinder countered Ruby’s statement, crestfallen silvers looked to meet Cinder’s own resilient amber and crimsons._

_“Just because she took away that ability, does not mean that she took away your strength, nor has she shattered your spirit.” Cinder stood up from the chair and began towards the door. “She can only do that if you allow her to… And I don’t believe you’d allow her the satisfaction, now would you?”_

_She turned her head around to look over her shoulder at Ruby with a smirk. “After all, you are more than just a pair of pretty Silver-Eyes, and more than a Silver-Eyed Warrior… You are Ruby Rose before anything else, something Salem did not take into account… A grave error and a lapse of judgment on her part, I’m beginning to learn.”_

____________________

“We have the strength to do whatever it is we desire, huh…”

Ruby repeated her mother’s words to herself as silvers peered back at her from her reflection. After both learning about her people from her Master, as well as reading the book she had given her regarding their history, Ruby understood all too well why her mother kept the truth of her people, the truth of what her Silver-Eyes really meant a secret from her, especially at the young age when she started to become curious.

Ruby looked up to the skies above, her left hand holding firmly onto the locket that housed her mother’s gem as her lips curved into melancholy smile.

“We’re just living weapons in the end, destined to fight until the day we die. That was the burden of truth that you didn’t want me to carry on my shoulders… Wasn’t it, Mom?”

Ruby’s gazed upon the sky with those silver-eyes, weapons that were once the key to bringing her dream of ending Salem to reality, now locked away forever and out of her reach, unless she was willing to pay the _ultimate_ price.

But Ruby wouldn’t allow herself to be dissuaded by that fact. She was determined to use her own strength to bring her dreams to fruition, to bring honor to her Mother and the warriors who walked before her in her own way, regardless of whether she could use her Silver Eyes or not.

“After all, I _am_ more than just a pair of pretty eyes, right Master?” With her confidence renewed, Ruby let out a huff of air while beaming a smile to the sky. “Alright! I’ve spent more than enough time resting, I should keep moving. As Cinder would say, the sunlight wanes.” Ruby said as she slowly stood up from her knelt position and back onto her feet. “That being said…” She said as she stretched her legs out before looking around herself. “No matter how far I’ve walked, it’s been trees, trees and more trees.”

Ruby tilted her head to the side as she placed a hand on her hip. No matter how far she traveled, she couldn’t find a path she was familiar with. She knew that Patch itself was fairly obfuscated by the surrounding forests, and considering the fact that she was the farthest she had ever been from the village in her life, it didn’t surprise her that it felt as if she made little to no progress on returning back to her old home.

“Maybe…” Closing her eyes, Ruby tilted her head upwards and took in the scent of the air around her, putting to use her enhanced sense of smell to help carve a path forward for her. After traveling for a while, perhaps, Ruby thought, that it was possible that a new scent in the air would help lead her to her village… And she was right on her hunch. It was faint, but Ruby was able to smell something all too familiar in the air, a scent that brought to her a rush of nostalgia.

“Snowblumes…”

She sighed out as a small smile spread itself across her cheeks. The flower that was native only to the forests near Patch, the flower that always meant that she was close to home. Focusing on that scent, Ruby discerned the direction it was coming from and faced towards it. Finally, she had a sense of where to go to get to the village! Having that, Ruby decided it was best to finally make use of her Semblance to expedite her trip in a bid to save some daylight.

Calm silvers disappeared behind fluttering as Ruby drew in a deep breath. “Focus…” She whispered aloud to herself as she focused her senses towards her legs, and after a few seconds, a familiar tingling sensation began to crackle through them, followed by a sense of weightlessness as rose petals swirled around Ruby. Her eyes shot open, and taking one step back, she suddenly broke into a full sprint, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake as she began to quickly zip her way through the forest.

Ruby could never find many words to describe the sensation she felt when using her Semblance, but if she had to pick one, it would be _freedom._ The freedom to go wherever she pleased and how she pleased, all while feeling the rush of the wind scrape against her cheeks. It lent to her a sense of liberation, and more often than not, once she started to run, she could never stop, always letting her legs take her wherever they wished.

Throughout her sprint, Ruby remained focused on the scent of Snowblumes that was now intermingling with the scent of her rose petals, taking quick stops every now and then to hone in on that specific scent once more in order to better carve out her path forward.

As the scent became extremely potent, Ruby came to a skidding stop, causing the rose petals that surrounded her to disperse and scatter to the wind as the tingling sensation within her legs slowly dissipated. Leaning back against a large tree, Ruby took deep breaths as she wiped her brow, unable to remove the smile from her face as she did so. “Alright… I might have gone on a _bit_ too long there. I used too much of my Aura with that, but…”

Ruby took in the scent of the air around her once more, and intermingling with the now much stronger scent of Snowblumes were tones of Umbrablossom, Sylphweed and even Falingale, all herbs that were found within the forests near Patch. Kicking off of the tree, Ruby followed the scents until she arrived at a small field that spanned with beautiful greenery as well as the aforementioned flowers and herbs, even the trees seemed familiar as well…

“Well, well… Guess I _am_ closer to home, huh?” Stepping a bit further into the field, she noticed in the center was a small patch of a flower different from the rest, the one who’s scent lead her towards the field. “Would you look at that…” She knelt down onto the ground, her heart swelling from the nostalgia as she brushed her fingertips gently along the white and blue petals.

“What a small patch of Snowblumes… And to think, out of all these strong scented herbs and flowers, _you_ were the one I caught wind of...”

Her smirk slowly turned into a small, forlorn smile as memories from a few years past began to play through her mind, memories of the Princess who she met that day and shared a special moment with… “I wonder how you’re doing, Weiss…”

As much as it hurt Ruby to admit, the sound of the Princess’s voice and the details of her features become muddied and lost with time… But the kiss she gave her as a blessing towards her dreams of being an Adventurer was not, nor was the promise that Ruby had made to her, to take her on an adventure across Remnant… A promise she could no longer keep, and the fact of such drove a dagger of guilt through her heart.

“I’m sorry that I won’t be able to keep the promise I made to you, Weiss. If there was a way, I would definitely take you on an adventure, just you and I around the world…”

Her gloved hand balled into a tight fist in frustration as she continued to speak aloud, as if the Princess were beside her to hear her apology. “But I can’t take you on this one. I could never bring you on such a dangerous journey. I hope that I can make good on that promise one day, however… Maybe if we get to meet in another lifetime?”

Taking one last look at the patch of Snowblumes, Ruby sought to return to her feet and take her leave, when she noticed something off with one of the flowers before her.

“Strange…” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Some of the Snowblumes here were just plucked.” Ruby brought her left hand towards one of the stems that were ripped apart, she grazed her fingertips gently over the frayed edges as an intrigued hum left her. Curious silvers scanned the rest of the patch and realized that more of the flowers were ripped from their stem aside from just the one before her, causing a lone black brow to cock upwards.

“Huh. Someone must have passed by here and decided to take some with them…”

A gust of wind rushed along the green, bringing leaves on the branches looming above to dance with one another as Ruby's tattered cloak flapped with the wind. Suddenly, in the distance, a feminine voice rang out, singing a song which accompanied the aria of wind that scraped against the boughs as once strong gusts gradually tempered down to gentle zephyrs.

“Flares of two lives burned full bright. Through intertwining dreams, two souls’ bond… A dream to see the world, a drive to laud her kin, so did our weave of dreams begin…”

The voice sang from the distance, completely pulling Ruby’s attention from the patch of flowers as she looked towards a large hill where the voice was coming from. Instinctively, Ruby flicked her wrist, pulling the tab on her gauntlet with a fluid motion and causing her wrist blade to extend as another verse was carried to her among the gales.

“Yet flames that once burned bright, fell to dark. Once kindled memories tempered by shadows cast. Thus that bond of hope, treachery’s hand had broke, drifting both of our worlds apart…”

Even through her defensive instincts, Ruby couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful the woman’s voice was. Her tone was gentle enough to soothe the heart while still delivering a mournful ballad… And yet, from that woman, Ruby could feel a sadness rooted deep in her heart as she sang while climbing over the hill.

“Oh!”

A gentle exclamation came from the same voice which sang that beautiful song as a woman with a wicker basket hanging over her forearm now stood at the apex of the long hill. Ruby quickly hid her arm, and subsequently the drawn blade behind her as the girl stopped in her tracks, when both her and Ruby’s gazes met one another. Pale blue tresses were tied into two beautiful over the shoulder braids that flowed with the zephyrs that danced between the both of them.

With one glance, Ruby could tell that she didn’t pose a threat, nor did she sense any malicious intent. Retracting her blade, Ruby brought her arm back to her side as she rose to her feet. “Good morning, Miss.” she greeted in a calm voice, though she didn’t approach the woman. Instead, she left the decision to approach one another up to her, not wanting to scare her or put her on edge.

Before the girl could respond, the wind suddenly picked up from a zephyr back to a strong gust, eliciting a yelp from the stranger. She quickly brought her arm over her legs to keep the white sundress she was wearing from flipping up into the air, while her other hand shot up to the white sun hat she had on to keep it from flying away with the wind. All the while, the pale blue scabbard which rested on the right side of her waist that was held up by a white sash wrapped around her midsection swayed strongly with the wind.

Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle at the wind’s sudden intrusion, it lent a slightly comedic tone to an otherwise chance encounter. All the while, the girl was busy fixing her hat and smoothing out her dress, letting out a sigh before looking back to Ruby with a smile.

“Good morning to you, as well.” She replied as she began to walk towards her, once strong gales now a calm breeze that caused her dress to flow gracefully with each step as she approached Ruby.

The girl had a light and airy tone to her voice, she was pale skinned, Ruby surmised she couldn’t any older than she was. Covering her left eye was a white eye-patch that had a blue snowflake on it while her other bright blue right eye remained visible. Once they stood before one another, Ruby noticed that she was just a few inches shorter than her, the white sandals she wore giving her a slight boost in height with the heel on the bottom. Tucked behind her ear was a Snowblume which worked to lend her a sense of purity.

_“She’s beautiful…”_ Ruby couldn’t help but comment to herself. There was something about the girl that seemed odd, however… It was as if there was a power surrounding her, emanating from her being. She couldn’t quite figure it out, but there was _definitely_ something different about the girl, Ruby was certain of that.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that her right eye looked slightly reddened and puffy and her cheeks were flushed a slight red, as if she just been crying not too long ago. Not wanting to pry into the woman’s personal business, Ruby instead decided to return the smile to the girl, who’s gaze drifted down to the flowers below before she spoke in that same gentle tone as before.

“Are you here to see the flowers as well?” The girl inquired before looking back up to Ruby. With a nod, Ruby looked down at the flower bed herself.

“Yeah, I am.” Ruby responded, though she left it at that. She couldn’t imagine her saying that she smelled the flowers in the air from miles and miles away would go over well in a conversation. The girl, however, smiled and took the answer for what it was.

“I never imagined that I’d find another person around these parts of the forest, let alone at this patch of flowers… Usually, it’s only myself who visits this small field.” The woman knelt down to look at the flowers up close.

“I see…” Ruby knelt down beside the girl, “That’s a shame, this is a beautiful bed of flowers, if not a bit hidden in the forests.” The girl hummed as she reached a lone dainty hand out, her fingertips gently caressed the petals of a Snowblume in the patch of flowers.

“Yes, it is. You don’t oft find patches of flowers like this, undisturbed and flourishing with life. Perhaps one could call this an alcove hidden within the forest, a place where flowers bloom amidst a serenity that has yet to be shattered, yet to be tainted by the cruelties of this world…” The girl looked to Ruby; she tilted her head as gave a small smile. “Are you from around here?” Ruby looked to the girl briefly before shaking her head and looking back to the patch of flowers.

“No. I’m from Mount Cessabit, farther off from here.” She responded as she reached out and plucked a Sylphweed from the patch and twirled at around in her fingers. The girl let out a soft hum before she continued speaking.

“Really? You’ve traveled quite far, then… These flowers here, the blue and white ones? They’re called Snowblumes. They’re native only to this part of the forest, it’s impossible to find them elsewhere on Remnant. I always worry that one day when I pass by this field again that they’ll be gone, or that they’ve been damaged and will die…”

_“This girl knows a good amount about Snowblumes…”_ Ruby couldn’t help but observe. A bit intrigued by such, she couldn’t help but inquire, “I take it you’re from around here, then? Are you a gardener, or perhaps a florist?” The girl, however, shook her head in response as a wistful smile spread across her features.

“No, I hail not from these parts either, but from a settlement father away, not nearly as far as Mount Cessabit, though! And I can’t say that I’m either of those, by trade that is. I simply do a bit of gardening out of interest… And, I suppose, out of respect and remembrance of an old friend of mine.”

Silvers closed half-way as the girl spoke, and as much as she wished she couldn’t, Ruby felt from her a sharp tinge of sadness as she said that last part. “I see…” She responded as she placed the Sylphweed onto the grass beside her. “I’m certain they’re happy that you’re doing that. It means a lot to them, I’m sure.”

Ruby looked back to the girl, who brought her hand over to her ear, pulling from it the Snowblume that rested behind it. Dainty fingers gently traced the edges of the petals just as they did to the other flower, the wistful smile never leaving her face as she did so…

“I truly hope so. It’s one of the only ways I can honor her memory. If not for her, scantly I believe that I would have nurtured such a deep interest in floriculture and practiced it the way I do now. Doing so helps me feel just a little bit closer to her and keeps her memory alive.”

The girl fell quiet after that, the grief still ever present within her heart. Ruby, loathe as she was to admit it, felt that side of herself become naturally drawn to the girl’s negativity, especially with how close she was to her…

_“No.”_ Ruby growled inwardly as her right hand balled into a tight fist. She felt the Grimm within her begin to stir as the girl’s anguish laid thickly in the air around them, but Ruby wouldn’t listen to it, nor would she give into those cravings. She refused to. Instead, she wanted nothing more than to soothe the girl’s heart and help her move past the pain, even if it was just for a few moments.

_“An Adventurer doesn’t just help people only in battle, after all…”_ Bringing that growing temptation to a calm, Ruby took a breath before looking back at the flowers before them.

“I think that’s an incredible way to remember those who passed on. What flowers do you nurture, if you don’t mind me asking?” Ruby inquired, hoping to move away from the topic at hand. The girl put the Snowblume back behind her ear and looked to Ruby with a smile.

“Oh, just a few, nothing too special. Dawnbuds, Seerleaf… And surprisingly enough, Snowblumes.” The girl started with a slightly chipper tone, though towards the end her voice returned to its once somber nature. Ruby tilted her head, and while she looked to inquire further, the girl continued speaking.

“I would be remiss, however, to not admit that I do feel guilty for what I’ve done to the Snowblumes here. The Snowblumes in my garden at home have yet to blossom, so I had to pluck some from the field here to bring along with me today. I certainly hope they can forgive me for having to do that…”

The girl tilted her head as her fingertips now gently caressed the bright green petals of the Sylphweeds that surrounded the Snowblumes. _“To bring along with her?”_ Ruby mused as she looked back to the girl with a brow raised. “Do you deliver Snowblumes to somewhere, or someone?”

Ruby felt the girl’s heart pang with grief once more, though her smile remained steadfast through it all. Shaking her head, she answered Ruby’s inquiry. “No… I bring Snowblumes with me to lay on my friend’s grave whenever I go to visit her.”

Ruby’s gaze lingered on the girl briefly before returning to the Snowblumes as her brow furrowed. “I see…” Was all she could come up with in response. What else could she say? There wasn’t a way for one to simply _not_ grieve over ones passing, especially if they cared about them…Ruby of all people knew that, and considering how visibly crestfallen the girl was when talking about her friend, she could only assume that she was special to her as well.

“I’m certain she’d be happy that you visit and leave such beautiful flowers for her, though. I know I would be…”

Ruby said while standing back up onto her own two feet and stretching her legs. “My teacher once told me, that the only time someone has truly passed on from this world, is when they’re no longer remembered by those who cared about them. It sounds sorta’ cliché, but I think it’s true.”

Ruby looked down to the girl with a smile as she placed a hand on her hip. “So, every time you plant a seed and it blossoms into a beautiful flower? Think of it as another life nurtured and cared for in her honor, allowing her memory to live on in something beautiful.”

Ruby finished, sharing with the girl her master’s comforting words, as well as her own outlook on her friend’s passing in hopes that the more positive outlook would help comfort the girl in her grieving. And the effort seemed to bear some fruit, as after a moment, the girl let out a slight chuckle as she wiped away a lone tear that threatened to slide down her cheek before standing back up on her own two feet.

“That’s a beautiful way to look at it… Your teacher sounds like a wise person. I think that they’re right as well.” She said while dusting off her dress before looking up to face Ruby with a small smile. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” Ruby smiled and gave a nod in response.

“Perhaps…” The girl continued. “When I get to see her again, I can share with her all of the fascinating things I’ve seen and done.” She finished before sighing and shaking her head while smiling lopsidedly. “Goodness look at me. I’ve gone and bent your ear without so much of an ask. I promise I wished not to beguile your time with my woeful tales, pray forgive me.”

“No, please don’t apologize.” Ruby shook her head while waving her hand as if to dispel any worries. “I didn’t mind at all, really. Thank you for sharing that with me, I’m glad that the flowers have someone who comes to see them, especially someone who cares for their wellbeing. Flowers that look as pure and beautiful as these deserve a bit of company at the least.”

As soon as Ruby said those last words, she felt another slight tinge of grief come from the girl, though she still kept that same smile spread across her cheeks as she spoke. “Pure and beautiful, huh… I think so too. I suppose that makes two of us, huh?” The woman responded while brushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear, Ruby in turn giving a lopsided smile while nodding.

She couldn’t put her finger on it, but after their brief exchange, something about the girl began to seem… _Familiar. “Her voice… Have I heard it somewhere before?”_ She mused as she tried her best to match the voice to a face, but nothing came to mind. Her presence also seemed familiar, but she wasn’t able to recall exactly from where.

After meeting and becoming acquainted with so many Adventurers and citizens from different villages and Kingdoms in Patch, as well as meeting many of Cinder’s friends and acquaintances over the last three years, it was no surprise to Ruby that her memory would be muddied by the different faces she had met. The girl also looked incredibly unique; she had never seen someone with a blue hair color quite like hers before. _“Perhaps we hadn’t met in the past, then…”_

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My goodness, I apologize for being so rude.” The girl performed a slight curtsy with a smile. “My name is Willow. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Willow’s tone reflected that same kindness in her smile. Ruby, not wanting to be rude, looked to respond in kind…

_Ba-dum_

Silver eyes widened slightly as a pulse suddenly ran through her, causing her to freeze in place. _Ba-dum._ It happened again, this time stronger, with each sensation being centralized in her right arm. Her left hand reached for her right bicep and held onto it as silvers began to flick left to right, meticulously scanning the area as her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest…

_“This feeling…”_ Ruby muttered inwardly as her gaze continued to dart in all different directions, from the thicket surrounding the two of them to the branches of the trees and the skies above… She’d felt this sensation before, when she had trained with Cinder in the forests outside and away from the mountains in order to get used to her Grimm side. The teachings Cinder shared that day echoed through her mind as the grip she had on her right arm had grown tighter.

_“Do you feel it, Ruby? That pulsing feeling, that… Calling. We are not alone. The Grimm are near, and this pulsing feeling, that chilling sensation running through you? That is their Calling. They’ve found their prey, and they want us to join them in their hunt. Remember this feeling, and remember it well, for if you ever experience it… Your choices are to either fight… Or run.”_

_“Crap. Why didn’t I notice this earlier!? I was too distracted… Dammit.”_

Ruby gritted her teeth as she cursed herself inwardly. This pulsing feeling, this calling always created a pit in her stomach, and the fact that she could feel this sensation nearly made her vomit each time she was forced to experience it. It was the feeling of the Grimm calling out to her as they gathered together to kill, and the sensation grew stronger as the seconds ticked by… _They were coming._

“Miss?” Willow called out to Ruby, eliciting a surprised gasp from her as she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, widened silvers snapped to meet worried blues. “Are you alright? I’ve been calling out to you for quite a bit now…” She inquired, bringing Ruby’s eyebrows to furrow as she thought about how to respond.

It came as no surprise to Ruby that the Grimm would be drawn towards the both of them, after all, the girl was radiating a sharp sense of grief ever since they met, and Ruby was trying her best to keep the part of her that begged to feed off of the girl squelched… It was only a matter of time until the Grimm latched onto that same anguish and sought out to feed upon it themselves, and Ruby cursed herself for not thinking about that sooner.

She looked off to the east, where the Calling was coming from as it grew stronger by the second, with the Grimm closing in on them hastily. Taking a deep breath, she looked back to Willow with a furrowed brow as she brought her left arm back to her side. Ruby knew she couldn’t leave her in the dark, she had to tell her what was coming for them if she were to gain her cooperation on escaping from them.

“I’m fine, but _we_ won’t be if we stay here any longer. I need you to listen to me, and listen to me closely… And most importantly, _stay calm_.”

Willow’s brow furrowed to compliment the now apprehensive look that took over her smile, Ruby felt a slight spike of anxiety course through the girl, though she knew it was to be expected after what she said. However, the severity of the situation called for there to be no misunderstandings of the both predicament they were suddenly in, and the severity of it, even if it meant being curt and straightforward with her wording. Ruby looked deeply into the girl’s eyes as she continued.

“There’s something coming, and we need to get away from this area immediately, or else there’s going to be trouble, for both of us…”

Willow, however, shook her head after Ruby finished what she was saying, clearly apprehensive of trusting her or her intentions. Her hand reached for her blade and rested on its hilt as her brow furrowed. “Surely you can understand that I am not keen on trusting what you’re saying...”

“I know this is sudden and that it’s hard to believe me since we just met, but I need your trust on this… If I end up doing something suspicious or you feel unsafe near me, then you’re welcome to drive that blade through my chest.” Ruby shook her head with a furrowed brow as she urged the girl. “You have to trust me. _Please_ , Willow.”

Hesitant sapphires waded in pools of beseeching mercury as both women stood silence before finally, Willow gave Ruby a singular nod. “Very well, I’ll lend you an ear. What exactly is coming for us, and why do we have to flee?”

Ruby looked off to the east, towards the direction in which the Grimm were fast approaching. The pulsing sensation in her arm grew stronger as each second ticked by, and after swallowing thickly, she uttered in a voice barely above a whisper…

“…Grimm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed (re)writing it.
> 
> I'm happy that I've been able to finally start working on building the present world of the story, as well as beginning to shape out the characters, their individual lore and how the world around them has shaped each character into who they are over the three year time-gap, especially a certain girl with a white eye-patch.
> 
> There's a chill in the air in the coming chapter, and who's to say will come out on top in this bloody Battle?
> 
> Thank you again for taking out the time to read this chapter, take care of yourselves and each other, and as always, be well. See you next time!


	5. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, as always, but here's the (re-written) 5th chapter for the story!
> 
> Much like the last one, I spent a large chunk of my time re-writing the chapter since it was lost, re-reading it and revising as much as I could. That said, as always, if there are any weird grammar mistakes, formatting errors and any odd bits/ends, I do apologize greatly for that.
> 
> It's been nearly three weeks of almost non-stop writing to get this out, so I'm suffering from a bit of burn-out and I'm starting to become a little ill as well. The next chapter will most likely be a bit smaller, hopefully to help combat the burn-out/time between chapters.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Very well, I’ll lend you an ear. What exactly is coming for us, and why do we have to flee?”

That was Willow’s question. A simple one. Simple questions, however, did not always yield simple answers. Ruby’s gaze anchored on the direction that their assailants were approaching from before taking a deep breath.

“…Grimm.” Ruby exhaled as her right hand rested on the hilt of her blade, keeping it at the ready as the sensations of the Grimm approaching continued to pulse through her rapidly.

“W-what?” Willow uttered, her eyes widened a hint and her brows furrowed, she turned her head to look in the same direction that Ruby was. “Grimm? You mean… _Demons_?”

“Yeah.” Ruby responded, her voice barely above a whisper as her own brow knitted before looking back to Willow with a glint of urgency in her eyes. “I don’t know how many, but they’re coming, and _fast_. We need to move.”

“How are you so sure that they’re coming?”

It was a fair query for Willow to make, considering how skeptical she was towards what she was being fed. She placed a hand behind her ear. “I don’t hear anything…”

“Adventurer’s intuition.” Ruby responded without hesitation. “A feeling in the air, a change in the wind… You get a sense of these things after a while in my line of work.” Ruby answered swiftly with a truth far-stretched, as if she had that response ready and rehearsed. Her mind, however, remained focused far more important matters; that was, their next move.

Her instinct as an Adventurer, especially one from Patch, drove her to fight the Grimm coming after them. She knew she couldn’t leave a Grimm alive in good conscious, especially when they could go after someone else. It _had_ to be slain.

That plan, however, wasn’t feasible when taking Willow into account, and she couldn’t exactly leave the girl to fend for herself while she herself went off to start a brawl. The small alcove of the forest they stood in was also far too small for Ruby to fight in comfortably without constraint. Fighting here wasn’t an option.

_“Think Ruby, think…”_ She pushed herself inwardly, _“I don’t have much aura left to use after sprinting through the forest earlier, if I were to use my semblance now, I’d have to carry Willow with me, and that would use the rest of my Aura in no time…”_

Ruby’s gazed drifted westward, the direction opposite of the approaching Grimm; their only avenue of escape. _“There’s no saying if there’ll be Grimm on the other side of the forest as well… If we’re going to run, it’ll have to be without my Semblance so I can preserve whatever aura I have in case I have to fight.”_

Looking back to Willow, Ruby nodded her head towards the west. “It’s not safe around here, so our best bet would be going that way, opposite of the direction they’re headed from.”

The way Willow’s eye squinted just a smidge told Ruby that there was still a part of her that was wary of trusting what she was offering. Not entirely surprising to her, considering they had just met, but Ruby pushed on in hopes that she’d gain her trust over time.

“I have to conserve my aura in case we have to fight, we don’t know what else could be waiting on the other side… Can you trust me?”

She awaited Willow’s response with a furrowed brow, both girl’s eyes remained fixated on the others as time ticked away by the second until finally, Willow acquiesced with a nod.

“Alright. I’ll trust you… But if you try anything-“

A bestial roar suddenly resounded through the woodland, cutting Willow off and causing both girls to snap their heads towards the direction the sound came from. Their time for standing around was up.

“That enough proof for you? We’re out of time, we have to go!” Ruby called out, receiving silence in response as Willow stared towards the direction of their assailants with a frightened look in her one exposed eye. The seed of anxiety that the Grimm’s presence planted within Willow began to blossom into a flower who’s petals bled with a fear that Ruby knew the Grimm would be drawn to and emboldened by…

“Willow!” Ruby called out as she grabbed onto the girl’s hand with her Dimidium one, eliciting a gasp from her as their eyes met once more. “We need to go, come on!” Without waiting for a response, Ruby turned on her heel and ran the direction opposite of their aggressors, earning a yelp from Willow as she stumbled into their shared sprint towards the westward thicket.

“Where are we running to!?” A frightened Willow called out from behind, “There’s nothing but woodland around here, there’s nowhere for us to take refuge!”

“Anywhere but where we were!” Ruby responded. “The Grimm are attracted to feelings of anguish, they must’ve sensed your grief from earlier and have been sniffing it out the entire time until they found us! Staying there would be suicide!”

Ruby offered up the best explanation she could, yet to no avail, as the fear she sensed from Willow showed no signs of receding. This wouldn’t bode well for them, but for the Grimm, this was beneficial. Ruby knew she had to do _something_.

“I know what’s happening right now is pretty scary, and if you’re frightened, I can’t blame you… But we have to stay calm, or else those Grimm are going to keep coming after us, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to become their breakfast! Stay right behind me and we’ll be fine, I’ll make sure of it!”

A bold declaration, Ruby knew, but one she believed she could honor and needed to make good on, to steel the girl’s wavering heart if nothing else. She felt Willow’s grasp on her hand tighten in response as they made their way through the uncharted forests.

Although Ruby tried her best to ensure Willow of her safety, she could still sense that chill of fear race down her spine, a chill of fear that caused something within herself to rumble from its slumber. It never took much to awaken the Grimm inside of her, and whether that was due to her weak constitution or her lack of confronting such emotion during her time in Mount Cessabit, Ruby wasn’t sure…

_“Ignore it...”_ Nevertheless, she willed herself to remain focus and retain control of herself as she stepped over fallen branches and avoided the thick bushes ahead in lieu of less obfuscated paths. _“Focus on what’s ahead, Ruby… Eyes forward. Someone else’s life is in your hands, they’re depending on you... Focus only on the path ahead.”_

After many twists and turns and avoiding as many blockades as she could, their only way ahead was barred by one of the many large boughs of a willow tree towering above, laden with overgrown foliage. Leaking between cracks in the leaves were slivers of light, promising an open path they could take.

Extending her arm out, she pushed the leaves aside while sprinting through, acting as the vanguard for Willow as she cleared a path through the wall of foliage. Her next step, however, did not meet flat ground.

“Crap!” Ruby gasped as she stumbled forward, her boot slipping against a hedge of slick moss as she nearly took an ungainly fall down what looked to be a long, steep slippery hill. Digging her heels into the soil beneath, she managed to catch her footing before hastily looking over her shoulder towards Willow. She had to warn her.

“Willow, wait!”

It was too late. Before Ruby had the chance to stop her, Willow had already stumbled forward after being tugged by Ruby, causing her to slip on the wet moss and begin her own careen down the hill.

“Ah!” Willow cried out as she headed straight towards her for a head-on collision. Moving on instinct, Ruby opened her arms and caught Willow in them, wrapping them around her waist and the back of her head to keep her close and protect her during their imminent fall. The extra weight was enough to cause the heel of Ruby’s boot to slip against the dew laden moss, stripping her of her balance and sending them straight down the hill in a violent tumble.

Ruby screwed her eyes shut as their plunge began, the harsh sounds of bodies scraping against the dirt and damp sod was accompanied by a shrill cry of fear from Willow, each sound gratingly loud to Ruby’s sensitive hearing.

After what felt like an eternity to Ruby, their harsh descent finally came to a skidding stop with both herself and Willow lying on their sides. Groaning, but thankful that the painfully dizzying journey came to an end, Ruby peered one eye open with her brow knitted together and her teeth gritting from the pain she felt after taking the brunt of the fall…

“Why is it always hills with me…” She growled in annoyance as her world spun on its own axis with the only thing keeping her grounded being the pain from rolling down the hill. “Willow… Are you okay?” Ruby called out hoarsely, unwrapping her arms around the girl as she slowly sat up.

“I-I’ll live…” Willow groaned as she sat up and rubbed her arm. “Where are we…” She glanced at their surroundings, Ruby shook her head to rid it of any cobwebs before helping Willow to her feet as she surveyed the area around them.

“Can’t say… But we need to keep moving. Can you stand on your own?”

“I’ll be okay, thank you…” Willow reassured with a nod as the two finally caught their breath, when another roar echoed loudly in the distance, sounding far closer than it did earlier. Both girls’ heads snapped towards the direction they were running from, Willow’s eyes widening in panic while Ruby’s brows furrowed.

After taking that spill down the hilltop and needing to recover from it, Ruby knew that their time for running was up. The Grimm were far too close for them to make any more meaningful distance between them, especially with Willow being fatigued. They had no choice but to stand their ground.

“Looks like we can’t run anymore.” Ruby said before looking back to Willow. “Hey…” She called out to her, sapphire mired in panic locked onto hardened silvers. “That sword.” Ruby looked towards the sword wrapped around her waist briefly before looking back into Willow’s eyes. “Can you use it, and are you confident in your ability to fight?”

Willow’s chin dipped down as her head lowered slightly, her gaze settled on the silver hilt of the blade resting at her side. “M-My sword?” Her voice returned, barely above a whisper as she reached for the hilt with her left hand before freezing in place.

“I…” The fear on her countenance remained strong as her brow furrowed and her mouth went slightly ajar. Her left hand retreated from the blade and towards her left eye, pale fingertips rested gently on the eye-patch that was covering it before her hand balled into a tight fist while biting her lip.

A jolt of anxiety and fear passed through her, and that didn’t slip past Ruby’s notice. While worried about Willow, she knew that she could inquire later as to what was ailing the woman, if she was willing to share. For now, Ruby had her answer.

_“It can’t be helped, then.”_ She squeezed Willow’s shoulder lightly. “It’s okay.” Ruby started while standing up. “If you can’t fight, then I’ll fight for us and protect you, so stay behind me.” She instructed as she stood before her with her back facing her.

“I-Is this really a good idea? Fighting those beasts…” Willow sounded hardly confident, instead sounding considerably more concerned and ill-confident than she had before they’d started running into the forest. “After all, we know hardly anything about these beasts that are coming for us…”

“Maybe not,” Ruby started, “But it’s better than giving up and dying, and an even better idea than letting them run freely, especially when they can go after someone else and hurt them, too.” Ruby looked over her shoulder to Willow, confidently smirking. “That’s enough to make it a good idea to me, and that’s why I’ll fight.” Her attention returned forward, towards where the Grimm were fast approaching.

To protect those who cannot protect themselves and stand against that which threatens the peace of this world, such was the creed of Adventurers, especially those whom hailed from Patch. A creed that Ruby swore to uphold the moment she started training to be an Adventurer with her mother and father. She wouldn’t falter and dishonor that creed now.

“I see…” Ruby heard Willow mumble under her breath, the sounds of foliage crunching with dirt scraping across the ground brought her to look over her shoulder to see Willow approaching her.

“Your words, bold as they are, hold a gallant truth to them. I’d be remiss to not admit that they are quite inspiring.” Willow started. “However, even if I cannot draw my blade, I am not some helpless Princess that needs to be coddled.” The renewed resolve she displayed as she stood beside Ruby hardly reflected the fear she once displayed. “You’re right. So long as these beasts still draw breath, there is no telling whom or what else they will harm. That said, I will not allow someone else to fight _my_ battles for me… _Not anymore_.”

Willow’s left arm extended outward, her palm faced at the direction their assailants were approaching from as she closed her eye and took in a deep breath before standing in complete silence…

A foreign energy begin to emanate from Willow, causing Ruby to raise a single brow in curiosity. It wasn’t visible, but she could almost _feel_ the energy whirl around herself before centering at Willow. This was new. It was akin to the sensation Ruby felt when she first met her, and yet…

“No way…” Ruby stood astonished as she took in the spectacle happening before her with widened silver eyes. Long, sharp icicles began to form from thin air around Willow, each pointing towards the direction her palm was facing as the sunlight reflected off of them, giving them a brilliant sparkle.

_“So that’s what it was!”_ The power Ruby felt coming from her wasn’t just an off feeling she was experiencing. No, it was _Ars Magia._ The woman, whomever she was, was clearly proficient in commanding Ars Magia to her will, and it was Ruby’s first time ever seeing such.

_“No wonder I couldn’t tell what that power was… This is incredible!”_ Ruby remained awe-struck as she beheld the sight of Ars Magia being invoked. Cinder had told her that it was an archaic art forsaken in place of Dust, especially since those whom could perform Ars Magia were a dying breed of people, and yet before her very eyes…

“I can and _will_ fight.” Willow said firmly as she looked to her side, towards Ruby, pulling her out of her astonishments and thoughts. “Surely you have no objections to this?”

Blinking a couple of times as she returned to reality, Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle at Willow’s sudden bout of confidence. Turning her gaze back forward, Ruby brought her left forearm level to her chest with a smirk.

“No objections here. It’d be an honor to fight alongside someone who can call upon Ars Magia!”

With a flick of her wrist, the blade of her gauntlet jetted outwards with a loud _shing_ , allowing the sunlight above to bounce off of its magnificent ember and rose carvings. She saw Willow nod in her peripherals, and although she seemed to have regained her composure, Ruby could still feel a shard of fear lodged within her, especially with her arm shaking the way it was.

“Hey…” She called out to Willow in a gentle tone while placing her right hand on her shoulder. The two looked to one another again as Ruby smiled. “You’re shaking. Take a deep breath, you won’t fight rationally if you’re afraid. I won’t let anything happen to you; I’ll protect you with my life. I swear on my honor as an Adventurer.” Another bold declaration, but this time supported by a confident glint in her eyes. “Stay cool and focus, we’ve got this.”

Willow’s gaze remained fixated on those same silver eyes as if entranced by them, and after a moment she nodded before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath just as instructed. It was a simple exercise, one that some would even call a ritual that they’d indulge in before heading into battle. For Ruby, however, a deep breath to calm her emotions was critical. A necessity for her survival, both in and out of battle, and it always worked. As Willow exhaled, her eyes fluttered open as they snapped back forward. The fear plaguing her heart was gone.

“Thank you, Miss… I’ll give this battle my all, and I’ll have _your_ back as well… That said, have you any intention on sharing your name with-”

“It’s here.” Ruby cut Willow off. “And unfortunately, it’s not alone.” From the distance Ruby could hear the sounds of foliage crushing beneath heavy footsteps, and not just one pair, but another as the presence of the Grimm grew stronger by the second.

“Tell you what, when we win this, I’ll tell you my name! Extra motivation, huh?” Ruby offered with a smile and a wink, earning from Willow a roll of her eyes with a small, but visible smile. It was a confident and cocky statement, but Ruby got what she wanted out of the girl. A smile.

“Your confidence is reassuring, to say the least… Very well.” Willow’s right arm bent back, her hand sat at shoulder level with her palm facing outwards towards the distance, mirroring her left hand.

The sounds of the beasts stampeding towards them became loud enough that even someone with regular hearing like Willow could hear it, when suddenly from the hilltop, a Sabyr leaped out from the foliage and landed on the ground, darting straight towards the two with an Ursa following in tow.

“Here they come!” Ruby called out as the Sabyr charged towards Willow. Jumping in front of her, Ruby sent a quick slash towards the Grimm, causing it to stop in its tracks and leap back. The Ursa followed close behind, looking to take out the pair with a single swipe of its large claws.

“Dodge!” Ruby yelled out, both girls jumping back and creating more distance between themselves and their assailants. Willow took in a sharp breath as she brought together both her right index and middle finger before pointing them at the Sabyr, causing a few icicles to launch straight at it. The creature jumped to the side and backwards, avoiding each icicle but ultimately drawing itself further away from the pair.

“I appreciate you protecting me, thank you…” Willow started, her eyes remained fixated on the Sabyr. “This one is quick, and the other one seems strong… How will we deal with the both of them at the same time?”

“They’re not your everyday creature, that’s for sure.” Ruby responded as she retracted the blade of her gauntlet and quickly drew her mother’s blade from its scabbard, bringing it forward with a firm grip. If her adversaries were colossal, then she’d need to match it in size with her own weapons.

“As for how we’ll deal with them… You need some time to invoke your magic, right?” Ruby’s head turned towards Willow as she kept her eye trained on the Sabyr. “I’ll buy you some time so you can cast your spells. Back me up, Partner.”

Before Willow could respond, the Sabyr suddenly charged towards Ruby with its maw wide open, and wasting no time, Ruby herself charged forward and met the creatures attack head on with a grunt, shining steel meeting its bone-like skull with a loud _pang_ as the two arrived at a stalemate.

The Ursa took the opportunity to charge at her, springing Ruby to action as she pushed against the Sabyr’s attack, causing it to stumble backwards. With a swipe of her sword at its underside and a swift, strong kick, Ruby sent the beast tumbling back before dodging the Ursa’s swooping claws just in the nick of time with an agile side-step

“I’ll hold off the Ursa, try to take out the Sabyr while it’s still down!” Ruby yelled out as she deftly dodged another wide swipe from the Ursa before charging in with her blade at the ready.

“You’re mine!”

_______________________

_“That girl…”_

Willow took a few steps back as she watched the Adventurer charge straight into the fray. _“Her fighting style is reckless, and yet… There’s an air of confidence to it, like every shot is calculated.”_ She noted as she watched the girl fight the Ursa while dodging each of its attacks with a level of speed and skill she hadn’t seen before. If nothing else, it was evident that the girl was not just all bark and no bite. _“And those eyes…”_

Wait, this wasn’t the time to get fascinated with her fighting style _or_ her eyes! She had her own job, to support the Adventurer however she could, and that started with taking care of the enemy before her. Willow brought her left hand forward once more, pointing her palm straight at the Sabyr who was now rising back up to its feet to rejoin the fray.

_“I can’t employ the use of Fire Magia, that would end up scorching the forest… Earth could be dangerous if I end up hitting the trees and cause them to collapse, I might end up hitting her… T’would seem that Ice is the best to use in this situation.”_

Deciding her choice of element to use in battle, Willow focused her attention once more, right at the center of her left palm. A white glow began to envelop her hand, the power of her Magia gathered where she focused her attention as she pictured in her head the form that which the spell she was conjuring would take and what its purpose was…

_“Blade of ice, come to life… To fight my enemies, to defend myself… And to help me protect that girl.”_

As she tapped into her power, the glow around her hand grew brighter until suddenly, forming in front of it from thin air was a rapier made of beautifully sparkling bright blue ice. Grabbing onto the hilt, Willow pointed the tip of the blade towards the Sabyr with a furrowed brow.

“To think that I’d end up fighting a _demon_ … The wonders of life never cease to amaze, it seems.” Her gaze remained fixated on the Sabyr as it returned onto all fours.

_“Even if it’s my first time facing against such an adversary, I will slay this beast. If not, how could I ever hope to face **her** or Mother in the afterlife… Focus, Weiss.”_

With another deep breath, her emotions were finally centered, and her thoughts were cleared. _“Remember your training…”_ She exhaled as the voice of her older sister echoed through her mind…

_“Keep your head up, your shoulders rounded back with your right foot forward… Temper your breathing, bring it to a calm, and wait for the right moment to strike.”_

Weiss was afraid, and she wasn’t opposed to admitting as such either. She had never been in a fight for her life before, let alone against a demon. That fact, however, would not dissuade her to fight, nor would it bring her to falter. She refused to show weakness to her opposition. Her heart burned with a desire to fight and uphold her family’s honor, the honor of the Schnee Legacy, just as her Mother before her did, and her Grandfather many times over.

Was it pride for her family’s legacy? Was it her own pride that spurred her to action? Or was it to prove to herself that she, too, can fight? Nevertheless…

“En garde.” Weiss exclaimed as she took a confident stance. She’d find the answer to those questions in combat. The Sabyr growled before charging her head on, maw wide open and its large fangs glistening menacingly in the sunlight casting down from above.

With a ‘hmph’, Weiss swiped her blade swiped down, meeting the Sabyr’s bone-like skull as she stepped to the side and successfully staved the attack off with a precise parry. While her movements were clean and had an air of confidence to them, she was still perplexed as to how to approach the beast. She had never fought against a Grimm in her life, let alone seen one in person, having only illustrations and hearsay for her to educate herself with.

_“I have to take care and examine this beasts’ movements if I’m to gain an edge…”_

The beast lunged forward once more, looking to slice her open as it swiped at her with its large claws, though to no avail as she quickly stepped out of the way of the attack before delivering a few stabs to its exposed flesh. Her efforts earned herself a yowl from the beast as it quickly made some distance between the two of them.

_“It’s fast… However, its attacks, while strong, are very telegraphed, and if it can take a few stabs to the side, then its defenses must be very resilient…”_ Pointing her blade towards the Sabyr, Weiss began to call upon her power once more, conjuring forth a large singular icicle to hover beside her.

_“T’would seem that I’ll need something more substantial to attack with after parrying its advances… This should do it.”_

The Sabyr advanced towards Weiss once more, and this time she was prepared with a stronger counterattack. Dodging its snapping bite with a graceful side-step and spin, Weiss slashed her sword at the beast’s side, landing a clean strike before hopping back and pointing the tip of her blade towards the ground beneath the Sabyr.

Furrowing her brow, she focused where the tip of her blade was pointing as she willed forth a white circle that sat beneath the beast, which quickly grew larger in size as a white snowflake appearing from within the middle. With an upwards flick of her rapier, the glyph changed in hue from a snow-white to an obsidian black, causing the snowflake to spin clock-wise as the Sabyr was suddenly launched into the air.

“Now!” Weiss yelled as she pointed the tip of her blade at the Sabyr, sending the icicle she conjured straight towards the beast as it flailed about in the air. The icicle stabbed straight into the gash she made on its side, earning her another bestial cry as the creature flew back from the impact of the projectile and slammed onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Got you!” Weiss exclaimed, taking a quick breath before flipping the blade around, pointing the tip at the ground beneath her. “It’s time for your departure from this world, you cursed _demon.”_ She spat out as she focused her energy at the tip of her blade. A bright glow similar in color to the blade’s icy hue slowly enveloped the tip gradually spreading across the rest of the blade. “I’m ending this now…”

Dropping to a knee, and with a grunt, Weiss stabbed the sword into the dirt beneath her. The ground began to run cold as a layer of frost formed atop it, and in a matter of seconds, it froze into a thin sheet of ice as the blade’s magic spread across the ground. Her gaze settled back onto the Sabyr as it struggled to return to its feet, and with a knitted brow, Weiss yelled out.

“Release!”

Upon Weiss’s command, a trail of ice snaked along the ground and towards the Grimm with large spikes of ice protruding from it, encircling and trapping the beast before it could make its escape.

The ground beneath it began to freeze as ice formed around its paws before slowly crawling up the rest of its body as the seconds passed by, preventing its escape. Weiss watched as it roared in defiance while struggling against its demise before finally, ice encased its entire body.

_“Is… is that it? Have I slain it?”_

Weiss drew in deep breaths as her gaze remained fixed on the Sabyr after its movements had ceased and the crimson glow within its eyes dimmed until it was no more.

It was over… She did it… She won! It was her first time ever seeing such a demon in person, let alone fighting one, but she kept a level head and managed to slay the beast before it could claim her life. Weiss was prideful in her win, that much was certain, but she wasn’t without recognition nor gratitude towards the other factor that contributed to her success…

“I didn’t do it alone…”

Her gaze fell onto blade that stood proudly in the ground before her. Its glow had ceased after she released all of its power with that last spell, a once brilliant cerulean hue now nothing more than a dull pale-blue as the sword faded from existence, slowly reduced to snowflakes that drifted into the sky until they, too, left the world.

“Thank you for lending me your strength when I needed it most…” She heaved a sigh as she stood up from the ground and turned to see how her impromptu partner was fairing in her fight, ready to support her in whatever way she could.

The girl, however, seemed to have the fight under some modicum of control. Dodging bites and swipes from the demon as they came for her, she brought her blade up to clash against the claws of the beast as she was pushed on her defenses. It seemed like the ‘Ursa’, as she called it, was a bit more than she bargained for.

_“This demon won’t stay still…”_ Weiss faced her palm towards the ground beneath the Ursa’s paws, concentrating towards her palm as she focused on pouring her energy into the next couple of spells.

“Soil freeze, movements seize!”

Weiss called out, the familiar glow from before enveloped her hand once more as the soil beneath the Ursa began to frost over before freezing immediately. Turning her palm towards the sky and with a graceful upwards flick of her fingers, the ice began to ascend the Ursa’s paws that were still on the ground, encasing them with ice and seizing its mobility from it.

“Ngh…” A growl left her and her brows furrowed as the potency of her spell weakened from the Ursa’s struggles against its clutches, but Weiss remained steadfast and pushed past the fatigue that invoking the spells she used to fell the Sabyr brought upon her. Weiss knew she had to give it her all, the life of herself _and_ her partner depended on her doing so.

“It’s no longer able to move!” She called out between deep breaths, “The spell will bind its movements for but a moment, strike now while the opportunity is present!” The Adventurer’s eyes shifted from the Ursa to its frozen paws, before looking towards her and flashing a smirk.

“Thanks, Partner!” The crimson-clad fighter thanked her through gritted teeth before looking back to the Ursa. “Sorry, but you heard the lady… Play time is over!”

With that, she turned the battle in her favor in the blink of an eye, pushing the Ursa’s paw away from her and successfully fending off the attack with a yell. The cloaked girl rose her blade high in the air and slashed straight through the demon’s arm, the sounds of its gruesome dismemberment reverberated around them, causing Weiss to shrink into herself from disgust as the beast roared loudly

Without a second wasted, the girl brought her blade front and center as she prepared to deliver what Weiss believed to be the final strike, when she noticed her gaze settle towards her direction but not directly on her as her eyes widened and her brows screwed together…

“Willow! Behind you!”

_“What? Behind me?”_ Before she could turn to face what it was that the Adventurer was speaking of, she heard from behind the sounds of something cracking. It was faint, but she was certain it was the sound of something shattering. Turning on her heel, her eyes widened in horror when she realized that the ice encasing the Sabyr had cracks running along it on some sides, with some pieces already shattered off and pooled on the floor beneath it.

_“It’s still alive? But how!?”_

Weiss heard the sounds of ice cracking and breaking behind herself once again, she looked over her shoulder and saw that spell binding the Ursa had all but shattered as a result of her loss of concentration.

“Are you alright!?” The Adventurer called out as she jumped back and away from the Ursa, creating some distance between the two beasts as the Ursa chased after her.

“I-I’ll be fine!” Weiss called out before turning her head back around to face her previous adversary.

Would she be alright? She wasn’t certain. After all, she was confident that the beast had perished by her hand, and that ended up not being the case. Whether she was trying to convince either herself or the Adventurer that she would be alright, she wasn’t sure…

Whatever the answer was, Weiss knew she had to conjure another spell in preparation for its inevitable freedom from its arctic prison. The demon was surely weakened after having to take on the brunt of her last attack, all she had to do was conjure one last spell and land a final decisive blow, then, she would stand victorious over her foe…

But nothing came. No matter how hard she focused on tapping into her power, nothing was conjured beside her. “Wh-what? Why…” The glow that enveloped her hand began to flicker until ultimately, it faded away. Weiss’s brow met in frustration as she looked at the palm of her hand. _“It can’t be… I’ve run out of Aura already? The Release spell must’ve taken far more than I anticipated…”_

Her hand balled into a tight fist from frustration. The repeated aura and stamina-effacing practice that was invoking her Magia had left her fatigued, and it showed. Her features wrought with enervation as a droplet of sweat trickled down her forehead.

Her attention returned to the predicament at hand when another crack formed in the ice around the Sabyr. The ice encasing its head shattered from around it and fell to the ground, allowing the beast to roar out in defiance as its eyes donned their malevolent, crimson glow once more. With hardly any Aura left, not only did Weiss find herself weaponless, but defenseless as well, skewering the fight heavily in the beast’s favor…

_“No. This isn’t where things end for me…”_ Deep down, she knew that all wasn’t lost. There was one last weapon by her side, ready, _waiting_ to be called forth. The blade whose sole reason for being forged was to protect her… _Myrtenaster_.

_“I haven’t a choice…”_ Her eyes snapped down Myrtenaster, still resting in its pale-blue scabbard, and swallowing hard, she grabbed onto it with a shaky, albeit tight grip. Her heart raced and her mouth ran dry from the adrenaline and fear pumping through her blood, she looked back forward as the Sabyr continued to thrash about, nearly breaking free from her spell. She had to do it, she _had_ to draw Myrtenaster and fight or else she knew she’d meet her end, and yet…

“Why…” Weiss quivered in a brittle tone as her arm froze in place, memories of the past crawling their way back into her mind from the recesses of her heart. A searing pain pulsed through her covered eye and cascaded down her cheek as recollections of the past that haunted her every dream and waking day burned anew…

_The sensation of warm blood running down her cheek from the fresh gash on her left eye, pale-blues stinging with tears as a wail of pain echoed through the castle’s vacant halls, all while her cursed progenitor watched her suffer in pure bliss as he stared down at Myrtenaster, broken in twain at her knees with a nefarious glint in his eyes…_

“Why must such nightmares haunt me now, of all times…”

She uttered in a voice taut with fear. After a final bout of struggling from the beast, the ice encasing it finally gave way and shattered to pieces, freeing the Sabyr from its arctic prison as it reveled in its freedom with a roar of defiance. The demon stepped out from the diminutive tundra that the spell had created, causing Weiss to take a fearful step back.

Sparing not a second, the Sabyr seized the opportunity presented to it and rushed straight for her for the kill. Moving on both instinct and her desire to live, Weiss quickly drew Myrtenaster from its scabbard and brought it up to meet the wide swipe that the Sabyr sent her way, its lustrous silver blade met the assailant’s bone-white claws with a loud _pang._

Gritting her teeth, Weiss quickly pivoted in her step, using the monster’s momentum and weight against itself to send it past her, executing a picture-perfect parry and arriving at the beast’s flank in the process.

Furrowing her brow, she used the momentum of her pivot to strengthen her attack, aiming to cut it in half with one quick motion as she swung her arm horizontally with the momentum of her spin, looking to end the battle with a quick and deadly slice.

_CLANG_

The sound of metal meeting bone rang through the air, followed by the cry of Myrtenaster’s blade. The tremors of her blade being thwarted reverberated throughout her body as her arm flew back, causing Weiss to stumble in her step. Looking at her enemy, she saw a chip in the bone-like plate on the Sabyr’s hip.

_“I missed…”_

The Sabyr turned around to face her completely as it let out a feral growl, causing her heart to drop to her stomach. Raising its paw into the air, the demon delivered a wide swipe towards Weiss, who hadn’t the chance to catch her step nor bring her blade up in defense. There was little choice left for her but to brace for the gruesome, inevitable impact of the claws against her body…

Gruesome, however, hardly described the pain she experienced. The searing sensation that was its claws tearing through her flesh burned far brighter than any injury she suffered through before. Considering how low on Aura she already was, the pain she experienced was mind-numbing, and the wail of agony that escaped her as she fell to her knees was hardly enough to summarize her anguish.

“Willow!” She heard the Adventurer call out from the distance, her voice like an echo as she nearly blacked out from the pain. Her assailant’s assault, however, was far from finished as it charged forward and tackled her, sending her flying back gracelessly and slamming into the trunk of a tree.

The air was ripped out of her lungs as her back slammed into the gnarled bark of the large tree. She wheezed a few dry coughs as her body was racked with pain after being cut open by the beast and having her world thrown off kilter. The light blue glow of her aura flickered around her body as it worked frantically to heal her wounds, but to no avail as it faded away unceremoniously after a few short seconds, healing not a single wound and leaving her completely defenseless.

Fighting to retain her fading consciousness, Weiss’s eye opened half-way, peering past the darkness that crawled in from her peripherals and towards the injury on her arm to assess the damage dealt.

The beast’s claws had ripped savagely through the dress she was wearing, slashing the strap to shreds and tearing into her lithe shoulder, staining whatever was left of her raiment’s with her blood. Every tiny movement she made now felt amplified a hundred times over, and caused the pain in her arm to burn even hotter.

_“In the end…”_ Weiss grit her teeth as she endured the pain while turning her attention back to the demon ahead as it approached her slowly, almost as if it were relishing in her weakened state. _“I wasn’t able to do it. I wasn’t able to win...”_ Although defeated, Weiss refused to die without her pride, without showing defiance to her opposition in the face of death.

“Nevertheless…” Her voice escaped weakly between slightly parted lips as she shakily brought Myrtenaster before her. She pointed the blade towards the Sabyr as she clenched her teeth and fought back the tears in her eyes from escaping. “Even in my last moments… I will hold my blade up, until I can no longer do so, until my last breath leaves me… Just as mother did…”

“Willow!”

The Adventurer called out once more as she suddenly came to a skidding stop in front of her, acting as her vanguard against the demon. Chancing a glance towards her side, the Ursa she was fighting beforehand was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you alright?” The woman asked in a small voice, her tone low and troubled. Weiss let Myrtenaster drop to her side as she drew in shallow breaths.

“I-I’m okay, this is just a flesh wound. You sure took your time, you d-dolt…”

“Sorry about that, Ursa aren’t known for being pushovers… Don’t worry though, this one won’t take long to kill.”

“Then, the other demon…?”

“Dead.”

_“So, she did it…”_ Even in her semi-conscious and wounded state, Weiss couldn’t help but feel overjoyed that her impromptu partner had managed to fell the beast she was fighting against. If her spells were able to at least weaken this demon enough for her to slay it as well, then she would be happy to let her finish the fight.

“I’m sorry.” The Adventurer suddenly apologized. “You got hurt… I promised that nothing would happen to you, but I-“

“It’s okay…” Weiss cut her off, her voice hoarse from fatigue and pain. “It’s not your fault…” The darkness in her peripherals encroached further into her vision as the fatigue that blanketed her body grew heavier. “I’ll leave the rest… to you…” With that, she succumbed to the fatigue, pale blue receding behind fluttering eyelids as the heroine gave her a firm nod…

It was enough, Weiss believed. A great deal could be conveyed with little words needing to be said, and she knew that what little she said would convey everything she wished she could to the Adventurer, had she the strength to do so. Weiss trusted her with finishing the fight. She trusted that she would live to tell the tale... By virtue of the Adventurer keeping her promise to protect her.

_“You saved me… that’s all that matters…”_

__________________

“Yeah… Leave it to me.”

Ruby reassured as she stared down the demon with a cold glare. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. The Ursa she had faced was far tougher than she expected, though that was to be expected. After all, they _were_ stronger than the typical Grimm…

But to know that Willow, someone whom she swore to protect, had become injured because she was held back by a Grimm… The guilt crushed her. Regardless of Willow telling her it wasn’t her fault, Ruby felt, no, she _knew_ that she had no one else to blame but herself for that. The blame for another’s suffering fell solely on her shoulders, and her shoulders alone… And that caused something within her to _snap_.

“How can I call myself an Adventurer, a protector of the innocent, if I can’t even prevent one girl from getting hurt…”

Without warning, the Sabyr rushed straight for Ruby, its jaws open and ready to sink its fangs into her. Readying her blade, Ruby charged forward, meeting the demon halfway and using the weight of her sword to slash straight down at its neck in an attempt to decapitate it. The beast swiftly broke its stride, coming to a skidding stop and hopping to the side, successfully dodging the attack before lunging at Ruby with its claws drawn out.

Twisting in her step, Ruby expertly weaved around the attack with a spin, using the momentum to deliver a swift kick to its side, sending it back hard onto the ground and giving herself some breathing room.

“I can feel sorry for myself later… Right now, there’s something way more important on the line than my pride.” Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, Ruby saw that Willow was still alive, albeit unconscious, as evident by her chest slowly rising and falling with the steady rhythm of her breaths. Even if she was injured and bloodied, Ruby counted her lucky stars that she was at least still alive…

_“Huh? Her hair…”_ Willow’s hair had suddenly taken on a different hue, unkempt tresses now a beautiful snow-white color, a contrast to her once pale-blue locks… Ruby couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something about that color was very familiar and brought to her a rush of nostalgia…

But that wasn’t important to her, not right now. All of her focus had to remain on the fight, and only the fight. Willow was alive, and that’s all that mattered. All that was left was to finish her fight, and ensure that they lived to tell the tale.

Her head snapped back towards the Sabyr when she heard its claws scraping against the ground. It was charging straight at her once more, and this time she wasn’t willing to give it another chance.

Raising her blade, Ruby let out a yell as she swiped her blade straight at the beast’s talon’s, using her weight and momentum to match its speed. Steel met bone as the blade echoed a metallic retort throughout the forest.

“Too many people…” Ruby started, gazing coldly into the Sabyr’s crimson eyes. “I’ve lost too many people to creatures like _you…_ ” Digging her toes into the ground, Ruby mustered all that she could from within to thwart the demon’s attack, and with a yell, she succeeded in pushing the beast back.

Without giving the Grimm a moment’s reprieve, she twirled the blade around in her hand to garner a secure grip on it before charging forward. Bringing her blade into the air, Ruby used every ounce of strength she had to guide her attack and finally decapitate the beast and bring it down, but was met with resistance when the beast opened its jaws and caught her hand with its mouth, stopping her attack outrightly.

“What the- Ah!” A yelp escaped Ruby when a stabbing sensation briefly shot through her left hand as the Sabyr’s razor sharp teeth dug into her skin. “L-Let go of my hand!” She growled through barred teeth as she tried to fight against the beast’s vice grip on her hand, but to no avail.

Moving on instinct, Ruby grabbed onto the beast’s lower jaw with her other arm, hooking the claws of her Dimidium hand into its bony skull as she began to force it open. “I won’t lose anyone else…” She muttered with her brow knitted together and her mouth contorted into an enraged snarl as she stared the Sabyr straight in its eyes.

Memories of her village burning flashed in her mind, the corpses of the villagers strewn across the bloodied ground, the weak smile her mother gave her as she passed away… Even Willow’s own pain-stricken countenance as she laid against the bark of the tree, awaiting her death at the hands of the demon before her.

“I won’t let anyone else die… Not again!” Ruby cried out in declaration as a scorching sensation suddenly coursed through her Dimidium arm, her blood pounded in her ears and everything around her narrowed until she could only see the enemy before her.

Gritting her teeth, Ruby used everything she had to pry the beasts mouth open, and after a brief struggle, the visceral sounds of flesh and ligaments tearing from each other filled her ears as the Sabyr’s lower jaw was torn from its body, freeing Ruby’s now bloodied hand and sword from its grasp.

Ignoring the beasts cries of pain, Ruby tossed the now detached jaw to the side before grabbing the hilt of her sword with both hands. With a cry of both exertion and acrimony, she pushed her blade forward, slicing through the beast from its mouth and along its body, until finally, it was split in twain.

The low death rattle that left the beast was like the capstone to a beautiful rondo, and it being reduced to a black cloud of ether that subsequently faded away was like poetry in motion… Taking in deep breaths, Ruby shakily sheathed her blade and brought her arms to her side before dropping to her knees.

_“Deep breaths, Ruby…”_ Sweat trickled down her brow and to her chin as the fatigue of having to fight two battles finally became increasingly apparent… But it wasn’t just the battle that was so enervating. Looking down to her right arm, a sigh left Ruby as she clenched her fist.

“To think I already had to use it…” She reached out to grasp onto her Dimidium arm, but stopped when the injuries on her left hand made themselves known, causing her to hiss in pain before looking down at it.

“I forgot… That Sabyr ripped my hand open…”

At the top of her hands were both puncture marks as well as slight cuts that had blood dripping liberally from them, all a product of her attempting to wrench her hand from its maw’s razor-sharp grasp. It wasn’t anything that her Aura couldn’t fix in time, whatever she had left of it. She was thankful that she brought some first aid supplies with her along the way, especially now that she knew she’d need to dress both Willow’s wounds and her own…

“Ugh…”

Ruby gasped when she heard a low, pained moan come from Willow. She shakily rose to her feet and made her way towards her, dropping to her knees and wasting no time in inspecting the wound on her arm. “I’m here, Willow… Don’t move, I’ll tend to your wounds.”

Ruby ensured with a gentle tone, and with a quick glance, she was able to tell that the damage wasn’t severe. “It’s not too deep, so you’ll be okay.” She reassured as she unbuttoned one of the pockets tied to her left leg, pulling out both a roll of bandages and a cloth before getting to work on shakily dressing her wounds, trying to ignore the pain in her own hand as much as possible.

“Y-you killed it…” Willow’s words came in a fatigued whisper.

“Yeah…” Ruby responded gently. “You did a good number on it, it was on its last legs by the time I jumped in.” She held gently onto Willow’s arm as she cleaned as much blood and dirt off of the wound as she was able to before moving onto wrapping the girl’s arm up. It wasn’t enough of a thorough job for Ruby to be satisfied with, but it was enough to buy her time to get Willow somewhere safe so she could properly dress her wounds.

“That’s good… I’m glad you’re okay…” Willow mumbled Ruby cut the bandage and wrapped the cloth together, tying it into a knot that was strong enough to put pressure on the wound, but not cause her any discomfort.

“There… Are you hurt anywhere else?” Ruby asked as she began to wrap her own left hand in the left-over bandages. A weak “mm-mm” came from Willow in way of a response, but it was enough of an affirmation for Ruby to be satisfied. The fear she felt from her previously was now gone, too, but taking its place was a slight melancholy.

“T’would seem that our reunions will have to wait longer…” Willow started, her voice quivering and her tone brittle as her eye slowly fluttered open.

“But we won. We did it… Did you see that, Mother?… Ruby…”

“…What?” Ruby’s head snapped towards Willow. _“Did she just say Ruby?”_ She quickly stood up and took a step away from Willow, immediately erring on the side of caution as a jolt of fear shot through her. A tear danced down her pale cheek, and although it was for a brief second, Ruby saw that her eye was a different color than it was before fluttering shut… _Pale blue_.

Snow-white tresses, pale blue eyes and alabaster pale skin with a Snowblume tucked behind her ear… Her heart skipped a beat as a certain face, veiled by the mist of time, had the shroud lifted from it as fragments of once forgotten memories pieced themselves back together until the picture was made whole once more.

“W-Weiss?”

It couldn’t be… Surely the girl before her wasn’t the Princess… Perhaps she was mixing her memories up with someone else? She had seen other people with white hair like that in the past, both in Patch as well as with Cinder, perhaps she simply looks just like her…

No. She knew the truth. She knew with her calling out to someone named “Ruby”, there was little room for debate _or_ doubt… Thinking back on their conversation at the flower patch, the pieces of the puzzle that made up the enigmatic woman that was ‘Willow’ began to line up with one another… The person who laid against the tree trunk, unconscious and injured, was none other than Weiss Schnee, the Princess of Atlas.

“Weiss… But how, why…” Ruby knelt down and cupped Weiss’s cheek with her bandaged hand, wiping away from her cheek a small streak of dirt with her thumb as she shook her head. “Why did you come all this way alone? Why did you change your appearance like that? Where is King Nicholas, or the Royal Guard?… Why _now,_ of all times…”

Ruby’s free hand balled into a tight fist out of frustration as her heart was beside itself with worry. Regardless of what happened or what the circumstances were, she knew that the responsibility for her safety fell on her shoulders after promising that she’d protect her… And she failed.

“I’m so sorry I let this happen to you…” Ruby closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath to quell all of the emotions and thoughts rushing through her. The anger, frustration and confusion… So many questions were running through Ruby’s head, and she _needed_ answers.

But that was secondary. Right now, she needed to be strong for the both of them, and get them to safety. After, she could sort through her feelings and let whatever she felt free. Standing up from the ground, Ruby gently took Weiss’s blade from her hand and removed the scabbard from around her waist, sheathing the blade before placing it next to her own scabbard in her sash.

“So, you were able to use it after all, huh…”

Ruby carefully placed one arm under Weiss’s legs while supporting her back with her other arm, picking her up and into her arms in a princess carry. Taking a look at their surroundings, the forest they were in seemed a lot more familiar now that Ruby had the chance to examine it without having the Grimm hot on their trail.

_“I can’t sense any other Grimm coming for us…”_ A blessing that she wouldn’t take for granted. Ruby inspected the different trees that loomed over them, foliage scattered with the harsh wind that blew past them while the leaves above scraped against one another in a loud, natural cacophony. Something seemed familiar about this setting, the way the branches were bent, the aged trees and the formations the large rocks scattered across the ground made…

“This forest…” The sounds of children’s laughter returned to mind, accompanying the whistles of the wind that blew against the boughs.

_“This way, Ruby! We’re almost home!”_

The child-like voice of her older sister echoed in her mind, and although she wasn’t there, she couldn’t help but see her standing before her, loud blonde tresses flowing in the wind as she pointed towards the direction of Patch with a wide smile on her face… And with a blink of an eye, the nostalgic, heart-warming apparition was gone.

“Home…”

Her eyes closed half-way as the mental, physical and emotional fatigue from everything that had happened in the short span of the morning had taken its toll on her. Holding Weiss closely, Ruby began towards the only way she knew out of this maze of thicket and greenery, the place that Weiss had visited to pay her respects to her ‘departed friend’, the place Ruby always felt safest…

The place she knew as home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, and I hope you enjoyed, as always.
> 
> I'm very new to writing fight scenes, so I'm sorry if it comes around as sloppy, unrealistic or boring. I'm trying my best to study works that has those types of scenes to further my knowledge on how to write them, the flow and whatnot. It is rather exciting to write, however!
> 
> As expected, the woman with the eye-patch was none other than Weiss Schnee, the Princess of Atlas. Prideful, elegant and graceful, and yet, shackled by the wounds of the past that still haunt her to this day. How will those chains hinder her in the choices she makes, and will she break free from them or remains in their clutches? Only time can tell.
> 
> Re-writing the characters in terms of combat to fit a more Fantasy style and having them start from scratch with some of their skills and abilities is very hard when you wish to keep somewhat close to the source material! But I want to show the character's growth through not only interacting with the world and those in it, but through combat as well, both within the confines of themselves, as well as when they fight alongside one another.
> 
> The battle left both girls fatigued, in more ways than one. After all is said and done, can they still look themselves in the eye? Can they bare to look upon their own Reflection?
> 
> Thank you once more for taking the time out to read this chapter, take care of yourselves and each other, and as always, be well. See you next time!
> 
> PS: Vol 8! So exciting!


	6. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have returned, and with me I have the next chapter of the story.
> 
> Thankfully, while I didn't have to rewrite this one, I did have to change a couple of things around to work with the re-writes of the last two lost chapters, hence the bit of a wait with this one. As always, I apologize for any formatting issues, spelling mistakes or odd bits.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

There goes a saying that was coined in the Village of Patch, one that children were oft taught by the village elders, and was shared by Adventurers from Patch as they ventured through borders and journeyed across seas to neighboring and foreign lands. It went, ‘Time is but a passage that which all must traverse through, both the living, and the material.’

Time, a concept that grew hollow to Ruby as she wended her way through the woodland in silence, accompanied only by the scraping of her boots against the coarse dirt beneath her step as she held closely in her arms the unconscious and injured Princess of Atlas, Weiss Schnee.

Although the forest around her fell silent, the cacophony of questions and worries that blared through her head as she made her way towards Patch had not. For every few steps she took, her heart and mind mired deeper in its worry.

_“What happened to you, Weiss…”_

Was the question that played on repeat in her mind, alongside many others. Why did she happen upon that field of flowers at that moment in time? Why was she alone? What injury did she sustain for her to require an eye-patch?… And did Weiss realize who _she_ was?

Patience. As impatient as she was by nature, that’s what Ruby knew she would need. For through patience, shall she be rewarded with the answers she seeks, all in due time of course. For time, after all, is but a passage that which all must travel through, and she is no exception to that.

For now, Ruby had one goal in mind: See Weiss to safety and tend to her wounds properly. She remained keen on her senses, and allowed her instincts to guide her as she made her way throughout the winding thicket. The pulsing sensation in her arm that was the Calling of other Grimm was gone, and Ruby couldn’t sense, hear nor smell any imminent dangers or threats around them. A slight reprieve, it seemed. One that Ruby was all too willing to take.

Her trek came to a stop when she happened upon a large wooden picket sign that stood out amongst the green. The white letters painted on it had been effaced by time, and although it would be hard for one to read, years of living in the village and passing by that very sign constantly granted Ruby the ability to easily decipher the illegible text.

_Welcome to the Village of Patch_

The wood of the sign was weathered, some corners split while other spots were discolored as it was nearly claimed by nature, with overgrowth slowly stemming up from the ground beneath it. Through it all, however, the sign remained strong. Each crack in the wood told a tale of strife, while the faded letters and weathered condition displayed the burden of age.

Turning her gaze back forward, Ruby ventured past the sign and through the entrance of the village, holding Weiss closely to protect her from any possible dangers that may spring forth from the unknown… But there was nothing awaiting them in the Village, neither to greet nor attack.

Instead, Ruby was welcomed by a silence that betrayed the memories of her village, a town that once bustled with business, chatter amongst villagers and children’s laughter. Some buildings and homes that were settled by the entrance were now gone, while others that stood the test of time were broken down. Both wood and stone piled on the ground around the ruined structures while others had become burnt remains of what once was, each telling its own tale of strife and defeat.

The familiar beaten paths that branched out to the different parts of her hometown that she knew and loved, however, were still defined and showed no signs of fading from time. Desolate as her village may now be, she found a modicum of comfort and warmth in seeing that.

Ruby knew her way home from here, and she didn’t have to tell her legs to move, for by instinct they did that alone. Venturing down the left most fork, she took in the broken wooden stands that adorned the sides of the streets, planks of snapped wood were littered across the ground while some stands were burnt to a near crisp.

“Has the village not been touched since then?”

Ruby asked herself as she passed by what used to be the blacksmith’s hut that she frequented. A singular anvil, although rusted with age, stood proudly outside of the hut’s entrance as if to indicate what used to be.

After passing across the bend of the path, Ruby saw within the distance a sight all too familiar. A house made of a dark wood with a stone chimney standing atop it. Surrounding the house was a wooden gate that was made of the same wood as the home it wrapped around. It looked just as it did three years ago, before that night had occurred… She was home.

Quickening her pace, Ruby reached the gate and gave it a slight nudge with her boot, causing it to slowly swing open with a grating creak as she made her way up the stairs of her front porch. Each step taken, however, brought Ruby closer towards the fear of finding out whether or not the inside of her home would reflect that of the village. Destroyed, ransacked… An utter betrayal of what she knew and loved… But that wouldn’t sway her from moving forward.

“Whatever it looks like in there, it’ll be somewhere for Weiss to rest… That’s all that matters.”

Ruby mumbled, bargaining with her growing worry in sake of more heroic virtues. Kneeling down, she placed Weiss gently on the floor with her back against the wall before fishing around in her pocket for one of the few items she still had on her person when Cinder had saved her from the village that night.

“There…” From her pocket she procured the key to her home, its silver lust dulled with time. While she was unsure if she’d ever use it again, she decided to keep it as a reminder to never forget where she came from, and as a hope that someday, she’d return to her home once again. Swallowing thickly, and preparing herself for what could possibly be, Ruby rose to her feet and went to the door, stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it until she heard a loud _click_.

With a gentle nudge, the door creaked open slightly, ensuring Ruby that she had entry and allowing her to return to Weiss’s side to pick her up in her arms once more. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself as she pushed the door open the rest of the way with the toe of her boot, preparing herself for whatever waited behind it…

“No way…”

She whispered, awestruck by what she saw. The house, lit dimly by the light pouring through draped windows, looked exactly as she had remembered it three years ago. The paintings her mother had done which adorned the walls, while dusty, were exactly where Ruby remembered them to be. The furniture showed no signs of wear or damage, the kitchen and its utensils were all where she expected them to be and even the weapon stand that held some old family heirlooms and weapons were untouched by time…

Time, a passage that which all must traverse through, both the living and the material… But with both the interior _and_ exterior of the house being relatively unscathed by the ages, it was evident that the Rose-Xiao Long household questioned the connotation of time itself, it challenged the very meaning of the age-old axiom that the village elders sought to spread so vehemently to others.

Closing the door behind herself with the heel of her boot, Ruby wasted no time in making her way up the wooden stairs and towards her room to lay the Princess down to rest. Just like the living quarters below, everything in her room was exactly the same as it was the day she left, albeit some areas far dustier than her mother would ever allow them to become.

Entering the room, Ruby took in the familiar creaks of the wooden floor as she stepped towards her bed and laid Weiss down, resting her head atop the pillow before taking a step back and stretching her arms out with a moan of relief, glad to relieve them the burden of carrying the surprisingly light Princess.

“To think, the first time I bring a girl to my room, it’s when she’s unconscious and injured…”

A dry joke at her expense, certainly, especially considering the matters at hand. The attempt at comedy from herself was sorely needed however, if nothing else but to distract her from her worries. She placed the part of her left hand that wasn’t bandaged atop of Weiss’s forehead.

“She’s running a little hot…”

It seemed like proper dressing of her wounds wouldn’t be the only thing Weiss needed. Ruby, however, was more than happy to forage for the herbs she would need to make some medicine to help nurse her back to health.

Removing Weiss’s sword from her sash, Ruby placed it atop the table in the corner of her room before opening the window to air the room out. Giving Weiss one last look over, Ruby couldn’t help but note that even passed her injuries and growing fever, she was able to sleep peacefully… Something Ruby was envious of.

“I’ll be back, Weiss…”

Turning on her heel, Ruby made her way out of the room, down the stairs and grabbed one of the wicker baskets on the kitchen table. Before heading out, she gave the living room another once over with a more discerning eye than earlier. Even though things _seemed_ as they were a few years ago, taking a closer look at it, Ruby realized that there was something missing from the aged room...

“The family portrait is gone…” Her gaze anchored on one of the bare walls in the living room that once had hanging from it a beautiful portrait of Yang, her mother, father as well as herself, together as a family.

“Who could have taken that?” As perplexed as she was, and curious as well, Ruby knew there were more pressing matters at hand. After all, it wasn’t like she could drag a portrait around with her everywhere she went. Letting out a sigh, she quickly made her way out the front door before locking it behind herself, both out of habit, and to keep Weiss safe as she rested.

“Right… I’ll need Sylphweed, Falingale and Scrybloom to make a balm to dress her injuries with, and Solacium to boil a tea to help reduce the fever…”

Ruby noted to herself, hearkening back to the lessons her mother taught her while she was learning about the foraging aspects of being an Adventurer. She made for the entrance of the village that she had just came through, knowing that particular area had each of the herbs she would require for her to see to Weiss’s care.

“Weiss…”

Just how did things come to this, Ruby wondered. The evening prior, she was preparing to leave Mount Cessabit to venture down what she believed to be a path she wouldn’t return from, a path that she would walk alone… To bump into the Princess was something she did _not_ plan for.

“What are the chances of that? You and I meeting three years later, on the day…”

Ruby aimed the question at herself as she made a beeline from the entrance straight towards the usual patch of herbs she frequented so long ago. She would be remiss to not admit that she was pleased to see that Weiss was alive and well, but that joy was overshadowed by the fact that she was injured while under her protection.

The guilt ate away at Ruby, her blood boiled, and her heart dropped to her stomach as she imagined the pain Weiss must’ve felt as the demon tore through her arm. She felt disgusted at the Grimm side of herself which craved the fear that coursed through Weiss as the Sabyr attacked her, and the fear Weiss felt as she stared her killer right in the eye… It was a feeling that Ruby was unfortunately able to both relate to and sympathize with.

“In the end, however, we won… That’s all that matters.” Her words came out betwixt a deep sigh as she knelt down and began to gather the herbs from the bountiful patch before her, noting how much stronger the scents that the plants gave off were now that she was a Dimidium.

That victory, however, meant that there were far more pressing matters on the horizon for Ruby that needed to be addressed. Namely, her promise to Weiss that she would share her name, if and only if they won. Surely when she awoke, she would expect her to keep true to her word, and Ruby dared not go back on such, _especially_ with Weiss.

“My name…” She sighed somberly as she hearkened back to a memory from years past…

__________________

_“You use a different name with other people?”_

_Ruby asked with her head tilted and a singular brow cocked upwards. Cinder nodded as she poured a cup of tea before placing it down on the table before her._

_“Yes.” She started, “For those whom I hold trust in, like yourself, I go by my real name, Cinder Fall. But for others in neighboring villages as well as acquaintances, I go by a different name, Ember… My Dimidium name.”_

_“A Dimidium name?… But why would you lie about your name, or use a different one? I thought you were proud of it.” Ruby couldn’t help but inquire as Cinder sat down at the table beside her, taking her own teacup in her hand and swirling the scalding liquid around as she answered her inquiry._

_“I assure you I still am. ’Tis the name my master gave me, after all… But as I’ve said once before, for us Dimidium, our identity as a human is the only thing that which binds us to what once was before our days as a half-demon began, when we were simply human.”_

_Cinder took a sip of her tea before continuing._

_“Our names are precious reminders of what once was, and for some, a wellspring of pride. Us Dimidium are hunted and killed, our names are spread around as something to be feared and destroyed in the event we ever happen upon a village, like a bounty looming over our heads… Imagine that your name, Ruby Rose, was reduced to a source of hatred and fear, likened to violent death…”_

_A somber hum left Ruby as she reflected upon the prospect. Like Cinder said, she was **very** prideful of the name she had, especially her last name, being the only one able to carry on her mother’s name and legacy… She could never imagine tying their name to such baneful emotions and thoughts. “What should my Dimidium name be, then…”_

_“That, I cannot apprise you of, my child. A name is that which you identify with, what you believe regales unto those whom hear it who exactly you are at heart.”_

_“Who I am in my heart?” Ruby questioned, confused at both Cinder’s archaic form of speech and what she meant. After all, in her heart, she felt as if she was… Well, Ruby!_

_“In time, you will come to understand what I mean by such… However, if I may be so bold as to offer a suggestion?” Cinder requested with a smirk. Curious, Ruby tilted her head in response before nodding, giving her master her approval to continue…_

_“…Scarlet.”_

______________________

“Scarlet…”

Ruby whispered under her breath the Dimidium name she was offered by Cinder, a name meant to protect her original identity so that she may keep a piece of her past untarnished by the curse that was forced upon her…

Ruby, however, knew it was simply a placebo effect, since the name she was given by Cinder would inevitably be tarnished as she traveled the world. Perhaps, she believed, it was simply meant for peace of mind that she may be able to traverse Remnant with a part of herself still sacred.

Still, she wanted nothing more than to tell Weiss who she _really_ was, to tell her that she was alive and see her smile once again. For just a moment, Ruby wanted to cast aside everything to have even a moment of normalcy in life… To live as a normal girl again.

“Don’t be silly, Ruby…”

It was a bad idea, and Ruby knew as such. She knew that if Weiss learned who she was, there was a chance she would refuse to let her leave or would try her best to convince Ruby to let her follow, regardless of the dangers ahead or how much she would plea against such. Above all, she didn’t want to tarnish her memory of who she once was.

The once innocent and doe-eyed aspiring Adventurer she once knew, now a Dimidium who travels the world for revenge… It would betray the memory she had of her, and bring unto her a truth that she didn’t need weighing on her heart… In this instance, Ruby truly believed that ignorance would be bliss.

More than anything, she wanted to keep Weiss protected. Not just from the dangers of whatever she would come to face in her travels… But from _herself._ After all, just like the enemies they fought earlier, she, too, was a monster in some form. A _half-demon…_

It took more than she was comfortable admitting to fight against that inhuman desire to feed off of Weiss’s fear, to attack her and relish in whatever anguish she could, both as they ran from the Grimm in the forest, and while she fought against the Ursa. Considering she had to employ the use of her Dimidium side to subdue the Sabyr, her confidence in retaining control of herself against the curse over time had begun to falter.

_“There’s no normal for me anymore, and who knows what could happen to me… Or my humanity. That’s why I can’t stay by you, Weiss. I’ll bring you safely back to Atlas, then, we can go our separate ways… The sooner you get away from me, the better.”_

Was it guilt that drove her towards that decision? Guilt that she would be lying to Weiss about who she was, and not being able to look her in the eye as she did so? Or was it the fear that she would reject her, fear her and rebuke her existence vehemently...

A sigh escaped Ruby as she stood up from the ground with her basket sufficiently filled with the medicinal herbs she needed. She knew there was no use in wondering about the what-ifs, nor would she be able to find the answers to those questions at the moment. After all, she was an Adventurer; a seer, she was not. What she _did_ know, however, is that she had to focus on helping Weiss. Her head tilted upwards as her gaze turned briefly towards the skies above, taking note of the gray clouds now looming over.

“It’s cloudy…” Ruby’s eyes closed as she took in the scent of the air… It was going to rain, and not just a drizzle it seemed. “I should hurry back before it starts to pour…”

Holding the basket in her right hand, she turned on her heel and made way for the village, passing the entrance and standing at the crossroads once more before deciding to take a different path towards home, this time by taking the main road that lead towards the village square.

Much like the other path, destroyed buildings and establishments made up the sides of the road, some burnt while others were broken down. A few outliers, however, managed to stay erect past the destruction that swept through the village, the only sign of strife for them to display being their derelict condition.

As she stepped foot into the main square of the village, a plethora of memories rushed back to Ruby, memories of spending time with her mother shopping in the market district or visiting the Citadel with her father as a child to watch the Adventurers discuss quests and make their reports.

“Seems like this place hasn’t changed much either…” She mumbled while stepping further into the square, when something suddenly caught her eye. Towards the center of the town square, mounds of dirt were lined up one after the other, each an equal distance apart from one another with headstones erected behind each one.

“Those are…”

With a heavy heart, and an even heavier step, Ruby made her way towards the graves that stood at the center of the village, stopping in front of them as a calm wind blew across the way, almost acting as a greeting towards her…

“So, this is where everyone was put to rest…”

Her heart nearly broke in two as she drew in a deep breath to center her emotions and gather herself before continuing.

“I’m sorry that I’m late, everyone.” Ruby apologized in a brittle voice, she took a knee and bowed her head as she closed her eyes, paying her respects to those who passed on that tragic night. “A lot of things happened, and that delayed me being able to come and see you guys… I know I’m usually late to stuff, but… This time, I hope you can forgive me.”

Opening her eyes and standing back up on her feet, Ruby took a closer look at the headstones and saw that each had the name of the person whom rested below the soil inscribed on it. With each name she read, memories of whom the name belonged to and the time she spent with them came to mind, kindling a wistful joy amidst the sorrow within. Atop each grave lied a singular flower that looked to have been placed very recently...

“These are Dawnbuds…”

Dawnbuds, a flower bright like the rising sun that symbolized a coming peace with the dawn of a new day, often left for those whom passed on or given to someone who lost a loved one… A flower that Weiss said she had grown herself.

“So, she laid these here…” Further down the line, Ruby noticed a couple of flowers that stood out amongst the rest, drawing her attention as she went to those graves specifically, right in the middle. The first one that stood out to her was a grave that had atop its soil a blue and white flower… A Snowblume.

_Ruby Rose_

_The last rose of summer, sleep thou with them._

…Was what the headstone resting atop the grave had marked on it. It was _her_ grave Ruby found herself standing before, as if the lone Snowblume wasn’t any indication of that already, considering what Weiss had said at the patch of flowers earlier. While Ruby was ready to admit that it was odd reading her _own_ headstone and standing at what was supposed to be her grave, something else far more ominous stood out…

_“This is an empty grave. There was no body for anyone to find that night… Perhaps they assume I died elsewhere?”_

It was the only logical explanation she was able to arrive at, after all, she didn’t know who it was that erected these graves. Perhaps survivors from Patch that managed to escape to neighboring cities or villages? Her brow furrowed and her grip on the basket’s handle tightened, however, as she read the name marked on the headstone at the grave beside her own, the one with a singular red rose resting atop it…

_Summer Rose_

_Thus kindly, I scatter_

“Mom…”

Ruby believed herself to be prepared. After visiting the gravestone both she and Cinder had erected at the cliff of the mountain so many times in the past, Ruby was certain that she would be able to see her mother’s true resting place…

Why, then, did it hurt so much for her to stand before her once again? Was it because she was standing at her true resting place, where her corpse rested in the soil beneath her feet? Or was it the return of the guilt that she couldn’t do anything to save her life at the time, that she was too weak to stand on her own…

“I’m sorry…” Ruby apologized, her words escaping between a taut throat as her eyes screwed shut. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to do anything, that I was only able to watch… I wish that I could see you one more time so I could apologize for everything that happened, to hug you and tell you I love you, just one last time…”

Her left hand balled into a tight fist as she fought back the tears that threatened to slip past her defenses. Ruby knew that there would come a time that she would outlive her mother, and that she would have to visit her grave just as she is now… But she never thought it would come so early in her life, when there were still so many things to learn from her, so many wonderful moments to share with one another… She never thought those peaceful memories and heartwarming moments would come to an end so soon.

_“The moment one has truly passed on from this world is when they are no longer remembered in fondness by those who loved them. I pray that you find solace in the fact that during your time here on this world, she was a part of your life… And what a wonderful time it was, I’m sure.”_

Hearing in her head Cinder’s words of comfort that she oft shared during her time of grieving brought Ruby’s defenses crumbling down, allowing a loud sob to escape her as tears began to dance their way down her cheek in her laments.

“I know I shouldn’t cry…”

Ruby croaked between sniffles and light sobs, she held gently onto the pendant around her neck while wiping her cheeks with the other. Memories of the warmth that her mother’s arms would bring when she’d wrap them around her as she cried returned to her as she looked down at her mother’s grave, bringing a small smile across her tear stained cheeks.

“I know that you’ll always be here with me, so long as I remember you... So, watch over me, Yang and Dad, Mom… I’ll destroy Salem and prevent her from harming others just like she did to us... And I’ll become someone that you and Dad can be proud of.”

A droplet of water suddenly hit Ruby atop her head, causing her to look up towards the sky, where the clouds hanging above grew darker. Another droplet fell, followed by another… It seemed like it was time to head home.

“Is this your way of telling me to not dawdle around anymore?”

Ruby aimed her question not towards the clouds, but somewhere above them where no one could reach, all while her smile grew just a tad brighter. Bowing her head to her mother’s grave one last time, she turned on her heel and made her way back to her home, flipping the hood of her cloak up as the rain began to come down harder.

Thankfully for her, the trip home from the town square was just as quick as it was when using the side streets at the entrance, and with a light jog, Ruby found herself at her front door before long. Fishing out her key, she quickly opened the door, stepped inside and closed it before locking it with a long sigh, glad to be free from what was quickly becoming a downpour.

“Miss...?”

A raspy voice called out suddenly, eliciting a gasp from Ruby as she spun on her heel. Behind her was Weiss, standing at the top of the stairs with her hand resting atop the injury on her arm, unkempt snow-white tresses free from their braid and now cascading down her back and over her shoulders.

“Oh, it’s you…” Ruby sighed out as she stepped towards the kitchen table, where she placed the basket of herbs down before beginning to sort through them, separating each into their own separate piles. “You scared me, Willow… How is your arm feeling? Are you feeling better? Last I checked, you had a fever…”

“I’ll be okay… Where are we?”

“If I read the sign outside this village right, we’re in Patch.”

“…I see.”

Ruby turned to face Weiss as she heard her step down from the stairs, when she noticed that the tattered remains of the right side of her dress had slipped down, revealing part of her breast amidst bloodstained raiment’s, all while she shivered slightly from the cold nip in the air.

“Ah… Um…” Ruby let out as she looked away from Weiss, causing her to tilt her head curiously. _“Jeez, why am I acting all bashful and shy… Get a grip, Ruby.”_

She chastised herself as she stepped towards Weiss while removing her cloak from around herself. “Here…” Ruby wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, providing Weiss both warmth and something to cover herself up with. “Something for you to warm yourself up with, you’re shaking like a leaf… And your clothes are tattered, so your chest is… well.”

Weiss looked down towards her chest, and without waiting a second longer, she quickly wrapped the cloak around herself, relishing in the warmth it brought her while a slight flush colored her pale cheeks.

“O-Oh my. Thank you, Miss…”

“Scarlet.”

Ruby said as she looked away from Weiss and towards the window, where the view outside was obscured by the blur of the rain cascading down it while pattering against the glass. She couldn’t bring herself to look Weiss in the eye as she lied to her.

“I promised to share my name if we won, right? Well, we were the winners, and I’ve got a promise to keep.” She looked back to Weiss with a forced smile as her heart broke in two. “So, that’s my name. Scarlet.”

“Scarlet…” Weiss repeated back in a voice barely above a whisper before smiling. “A strong name. However, if you’re to share your name, then I feel it necessary for me to introduce myself once more.” She bowed her head before continuing.

“My real name, is Weiss Schnee.”

“Your real name? Wait… Schnee as in…“ Ruby inquired, feigning ignorance as best as she could.

“Yes… From the Royal Family of Atlas. I am the Princess of that fair Kingdom. My apologies for acting in such a delusive manner as to who I was earlier and, as you can tell, for altering my appearance previously… Though with my title and status, t’would be best that I keep a low profile while away from the Kingdom…”

_“Well, at least I can stop using her fake name… Not that I’m in a position to say that.”_ Ruby said to herself in disdain, though she quickly waved her hand in the air in response to Weiss’s previous statement. “No need to apologize, Princess. You had your reasons; I don’t hold it against you.”

“Please, call me Weiss. I dislike being referred to by title outside of the Kingdom walls.”

“R-Right, sorry… Anyway, I’ll get a fire going to warm the house up. Please, sit down, you should be resting.” Without waiting for a response, Ruby got straight to work with getting a fire going in the fireplace. She placed some of the wood that was still sitting against the wall onto the hearth before pulling out a small crystal of inactive Fire Dust from her pocket.

Unsheathing her small dagger from the scabbard that sat faithfully at her left leg, she took a knee with the crystal held firmly between her fingers before striking the blade against it, causing it to lighten in hue slightly. With each strike following the last, the crystal grew brighter and burned hotter in her fingers as sparks flittered into the air.

“I must say…” Weiss started from behind Ruby, “You seem awfully… Insouciant in regard to who I am. It’s quite surprising.”

“You think so? I suppose it’s because I had a feeling that something was up when your hair and eyes changed color after you went unconscious… As an Adventurer, you see and live through your fair share of things, so I guess I’m just kinda’ used to it. Does that bother you?”

“No, not at all! If anything, I find it rather… Refreshing. To be treated as a regular person, that is. To be honest, I’m envious that you get to see so many places in the world and experience such things.”

Hearing Weiss say that brought a small smile to Ruby’s face. _“Well, how about that…”_ Ruby mused. During their trip towards Patch, she was able to recall parts of the brief conversation they had shared in the garden three years ago when they first met, the fragmented memories lost in time returning and recreating the peacefully innocent memory that was that day.

Weiss’s desire to live her life as an ordinary woman, to see the world for herself and be free from the bindings of her royalty… It was all still there. To hear her speak of those desires brought a certain comfort to Ruby, knowing that Weiss was still who she once was all those years ago, even if she hadn’t seen to those goals as of yet…

“Aha, there we go!” Ruby exclaimed as the crystal began to emit a warm glow before becoming far too hot to hold. She quickly tossed it into the fireplace and made sure that the dust began to burn against the logs while fanning it slightly with her hand to help nurse the flame to life.

“Did you gather these herbs?” Ruby heard Weiss inquire, and after a small fire blossomed to life amidst a few plumes of smoke, she stood up on her feet and approached her from behind as she stood at the table.

“I did, while you were resting. They’re to make some remedies for you.” Ruby pointed towards the first plant in the separated bunch, the Sylphweed.

“This bright green one here is a Sylphweed, its used as a numbing agent. The herb that’s a darker green is called Falingale, its used to make all sorts of balms. The light blue one here is called a Scrybloom, it works well as a disinfectant for cuts and other wounds. I’ll be using these three to make a balm to dress your wounds with. And lastly, the purple herb here is called Solacium. When its boiled, the water turns into a tea that works wonders for reducing fevers!”

“Oh my…” Weiss started, clearly taken aback. “You don’t have to do all of this Scarlet, truly…” Ruby looked back to Weiss with a singular brow cocked upward, pools of silver reflected back to Weiss the pleading look she had in her eye as the two locked gazes. “My Aura will deal with the wounds as time passes, I can’t begin to ask nor expect you to do this after you’ve done so much for me already.”

“Don’t be silly, Weiss.” Ruby started with a smile. “I _want_ to do this for you. I wouldn’t be able to rest knowing you’re ill and injured, that wouldn’t sit right with me. While we’re together, we take care of each other, until we part ways. That’s just how it’s going to be.”

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came. Instead, she stood silently, their eyes remained fixated on one another’s as a soft red peppered Weiss’s cheeks a shade deeper, causing Ruby’s brow to furrow.

“Hey, you’re looking kind of red…” She placed her hand against Weiss’s forehead. “Hm… You’re still a little hot.”

“I-I’ll be fine, truly.” Weiss took a step back from Ruby when her eyes settled on her left hand that was covered in slightly bloodied bandages. “Your hand… What happened?”

“Oh, this?” Ruby held her left hand out and wiggled her fingers before tightening them into a fist. She winced slightly from the pain, though the smile remained on her face through it all. “I’ll be okay. The Sabyr ended up biting my hand when I went in for the kill, but that didn’t stop me.”

“I see…”

Weiss responded in a voice barely above a whisper, worry and guilt evident on her features. Before she could get another word out, Ruby put her hands onto her shoulders gently, turned her around and guided her to one of the chairs sitting at the large wooden table near the fireplace, all while speaking in a gentle tone in hopes to soothe her worries.

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry about me. I’ve taken hits far worse than this, believe me. Sit by the fireplace and warm up, I’ll get to work on your medicines.”

“But-“

“No buts. Please. It’ll be easier for me to concentrate on making your medicine if I know you’re resting.” Ruby bargained with Weiss, and after a moment, she acquiesced with a sigh and nod.

“Very well… If it will help you, then I’ll do so.”

Arguing no further, the Princess took a seat at the table in the chair that was closest to the fireplace while Ruby turned on her heel and made her way into the kitchen, just some feet away from where Weiss was sitting. Grabbing a metal basin from the shelf above her, Ruby cracked the window open and set it outside atop the windowsill to fill with rainwater, when she heard Weiss break the momentary silence.

“I’m sorry…” Her apology came out brittle, the fatigue was evident in her voice as the dreary weather of the downpour happening outside set the mood of the room.

“What for?” Ruby inquired as she grabbed a wooden mortar and pestle from the shelf, blowing the dust out of it and placing the Sylphweed and Scrybloom inside before beginning to crush them.

“For the injury you’ve sustained on your hand. You wouldn’t have been hurt if I managed to fell the beast, but I wasn’t strong enough… I’m just as weak as I’ve always been.”

“I don’t think you’re weak at all.” Ruby countered as she continued to crush the herbs. “When I fought that Sabyr, it was on its last legs. Your Ars Magia really did a number on it. This injury was because I was careless, that’s all. You have nothing to apologize for, Weiss… besides.”

Ruby placed the pestle down onto the counter and poured the now powdery substance onto a small porcelain plate. She spoke her next words with a small smile. “Your survival is much more important to me than not suffering from some small cuts and bite marks in a fight… So long as you’re here and alive, that’s all that matters. So please, don’t apologize for that.”

Ruby hoped that the words she spoke from the heart conveyed to Weiss how she felt and helped temper her guilt. To Ruby, the burning pain she felt in her hand was proof that the both of them still drew breath. It was a sign of their victory, a pain that she endured with pride.

“Oh…” Was all Weiss offered in way of a response, the two fell into a momentary silence before she continued.

“Then, allow me to properly thank you for everything that you’ve done for me so far. I was just a stranger traveling through the forest, and yet you put so much on the line for my sake, with nary a reason to do so. Truly, without you, scarcely do I believe that I would be here… And for that, you have my sincerest gratitude and heartfelt thanks, Scarlet. If there is any way I could repay you for such, please do not hesitate to say so.”

Weiss bowed her head in both thanks and as a show of respect while Ruby grabbed the metal basin that was now filled generously with water off of the windowsill before closing it. “Please, you don’t have to bow, Weiss, and you don’t need to thank me, either.”

Ruby started with a smile as she poured some of the water into a smaller basin before setting both atop the kitchen table. She aimed her smile at Weiss. “Kindness does not require reason, nor does it seek merit… That’s something my Master told me many years ago. I helped you because it was the right thing to do… Not just as an Adventurer, but as a human being.”

The two fell into another short-lived silence as Ruby plucked the leaves of the Solacium off the stem and placed them into the larger water basin before lifting it once more and heading towards the fireplace. Ruby would be remiss if she didn’t admit that she felt a sense of pride in sharing Cinder’s words of wisdom and paying forward the same kindness she showed her all those years ago.

She bent over and hung the basin atop the small fire by a metal hook before returning to the kitchen to resume her work on the balm for Weiss’s injuries. “This town is the same one you mentioned visiting earlier, isn’t it, Weiss?”

“Huh? Oh, yes… How were you able to tell?” It was obvious to Ruby that Weiss was surprised about her percipience, and although Ruby would normally be amused by such, she instead felt a pang of guilt for having to deceive Weiss and feign ignorance.

“When I was returning to this house, I saw in the middle of the village some graves lined up. I visited to pay my respects to those who passed on, when I noticed that each grave had a Dawnbud atop of them. One grave had a different flower resting on top it though. A Snowblume. It belonged to the grave of someone named ‘Ruby Rose’… Was that the friend you told me about earlier?”

The room fell silent once more, and this time, Ruby didn’t pursue the conversation any further. Instead, she handed the proverbial reigns to Weiss as she pulled from her pocket a wooden clamshell. With her thumb, she popped it open and revealed behind the lid a cloudy balm with a potent medicinal scent. It was a simple medical balm that she had made in preparation for her journey, which she began mixing the ground herbs into.

“…Yes. That was her.” Weiss finally broke the silence, letting out a sigh before continuing. “Three years ago, this village was invaded by a horde of Grimm… And as you could surely tell from what remains, it was a devastating attack. Only some villagers were able to flee from the town and seek refuge at our Kingdom… But unfortunately, she, and so many others, did not.”

Ruby approached the table with the now mixed balm, a cloth and some fresh bandages in hand and sat down in the chair beside Weiss’s, remaining silent as she listened to her speak.

“On that night, my Grandfather and his men rushed to the village upon receiving word of the attack from a villager whom fled to the Kingdom, but it was too late… The demons were gone, and left in their wake was nary a trace of life, but a town utterly devastated, stained with blood and littered with corpses as far as the eye could see…”

Weiss’s voice dropped an octave, and Ruby could feel from her heart a pang of sadness. There was something chilling about listening to the events of what happened that night through another’s perspective. For Ruby, listening to the recounts of another village or person’s demise at the hands of treachery was a sad, but simple task… To listen to the tale of _her_ home and her _own_ self’s demise? A very different experience, and not one that Ruby found to be pleasant.

“I wanted to go to the village, I implored him to allow me to join, but he denied me the opportunity of doing so. That night, I learned just how fleeting life can truly be… At one moment, you feel it’s warm embrace, and the next, it’s gone from your grasp. Since then, I trained to be able to defend myself, should the moment arise that I, too, must fight for my life… And yet, earlier, I couldn’t even succeed in that…”

Ruby bit her lip as her right hand balled into a fist, her heart split in two when she heard Weiss’s voice grow brittle. Weiss’s gaze drifted towards a glass mirror that stood right above the fireplace.

“Looking upon my reflection now as I sit here, injured and bloodied, I can’t help but feel both frustrated and disappointed in myself… I’ve trained as hard as I could, sacrificed so much throughout the years, and yet…”

Weiss fell silent after that, her brow furrowed as a strong frustration overtook her features. All Ruby desired to do at that moment was to tell Weiss the truth, that she was Ruby, that she was still alive, just to take away some of that sadness, even a modicum of that pain she felt…

But she knew that would only introduce more problems than necessary, _especially_ if she learned about her Dimidium side. There still, however, remained a few burning questions in Ruby’s mind, and she knew now was a good a time as any for her to inquire about such.

“Tell me about yourself, Weiss.” Ruby requested as she shifted her chair a bit closer to Weiss’s, earning a hum of both confusion and curiosity from her. She gently pulled the cloak back to reveal Weiss’s injured right arm before beginning to unravel the now bloodied bandage from around it. “I wish to learn more about you. Your family, what brought you to wear that eye-patch and why you couldn’t draw your blade previously, if you feel comfortable sharing…”

Placing the bloodied bandages on the table, Ruby dipped the cloth in the water basin and rung it out before beginning to gently clean off the dried blood from around her wound. A slight yelp escaped Weiss at the initial contact of the cold water on top of her still aching wounds.

“M-Me? I have no qualms in sharing that with you, b-but… Why do you want to know of such?”

“Why? Well, aside for wanting to learn about you… It’s for knowledge.”

“Knowledge?”

“Mhm.” Ruby responded with a hum and a nod. ”You see, Adventurers travel the world of Remnant not only to help those in need, but to seek knowledge. We wish to learn about the world around us, and those who inhabit it. For an Adventurer, there is nothing more sacred than knowledge itself, for it is what helps us learn to fight better and what teaches us about one another and our cultures. Most importantly, it’s what we pass on to the newer generation of Adventures.”

A smile spread across Ruby’s cheeks as she placed the cloth into the water to clean off the blood from it before returning to cleaning off the rest of the wound.

“My mother once told me that knowledge allows our legacy to live on. It allows the adventures we went on throughout our lives to never be forgotten… And in a way, it allows our adventures to never end, so long as our teachings and stories are kept in the minds of the world and its people as they travel through it.”

After being satisfied with how well the area around the wound was cleaned, Ruby moved onto preparing the medicinal balm to apply on Weiss’s wounds directly. “And for me, I want to be able to tell the story of the brave Princess whom fought against the Creatures of Grimm beside an Adventurer, and stood victorious. I want the tale of her strength and bravery to be remembered by many for as long as it can.”

Ruby looked into Weiss’s eyes, and she into hers as Ruby smiled. “I think _that_ can be your payment to me… I wish to know the story of _Weiss Schnee_.”

The pair stared at one another for a brief few seconds of silence, before an airy chuckle escaped Weiss. She was the first to break their locked gazes. “How can I say no after such words?… Very well, then. You remind me so much of her, of Ruby.”

At that, Ruby felt her heart skip a beat in fear, though she showed no signs of such with her actions. Instead, her smile remained on her features as she began to work the balm onto her left index finger. “Is that so… Was she an Adventurer as well?”

“She said she was aspiring to be one before she passed, but… I believe that she already was an Adventurer at heart, even if she’d not the title officially… For what are titles when what truly matters is that which lies within one’s heart?”

Weiss shook her head as she continued. “It’s not just that, however. Your desire to learn about the world, as well as your selfless desire to help others… She spoke of similar aspirations. I suppose all Adventurers hold such qualities within them in some sense?”

Ruby looked into Weiss’s uncovered pale blue eye once more.

“I had only spoken to her once, so it’s sad to say that my memories of how she looked and how her voice sounded have become effaced by time, and while I know that should come of no surprise, I still feel a tinge of guilt for such… There was, however, one quality of hers that has remained with me all this time.”

A wistful smile spread across pale cheeks as her voice came out brittle. “You have such similar eyes to hers, silver, bright and warming… T’would be inane of me to draw such similarities between the two of you, after all you’re alive and she isn’t, and yet…”

A sad chuckle left Weiss at that, Ruby in turn looked away and towards her own reflection in the glass mirror, gazing deeply into her own silver eyes. _“So, she doesn’t remember how I looked or sounded after all… All she remembers are these Silver Eyes…”_

She mused somberly… How hard was it to look upon her own reflection after having been turned into a half-demon, Ruby wondered. At first, she could hardly stand to look at herself, she likened her reflection to the physical manifestation of her own failure and weakness. But as time passed, she learned that her reflection is what she made of it, and how she wished to see herself was entirely up to her, and not what made her in the physical sense.

“She had Silver Eyes as well?” Ruby started, her tone flat and her features holding an indescribable look upon them. “It would have been an honor to meet another silver-eyed warrior… I pray that she’s at peace.”

Weiss gave a small hum, and with that the conversation fell flat and into silence once more, with only the sounds of the fire crackling within the fireplace keeping the pair company as Ruby moved on to work on dressing her wounds with the medicinal balm.

“So, you said you wish to know my story, yes?” Weiss inquired, clearly wanting to move onto a different topic entirely, and Ruby was not one to complain about that. She nodded as she gently applied a small trace of the medicinal balm onto Weiss’s wound, causing her to yelp out in pain and instinctively try to free her arm from Ruby’s grip.

“I’m sorry, Weiss, but please try to be still, this’ll only sting for a little longer. The Sylphweed will help numb the pain in time. The reason it burns is because it’s infected, so think of it as the medicine doing its work…”

Ruby explained in a soothing voice as she rubbed the medicine onto Weiss’s wound, holding firmly onto her arm to keep it from jerking around too much in Weiss’s attempts to instinctively distance herself from the source of the pain.

“S-Sorry… And if my story is what you seek, then I will fulfill that desire… I apologize, however, if it’s not what you expect. In truth, I cannot say that I’m the most interesting person on Remnant, I fear I will not make a great tale for you to regale unto others…”

“Really? I think you’re a pretty interesting woman, actually. You’re a Princess, you can call upon Ars Magia _and_ you know how to use it. How about you let _me_ be the judge of how interesting you are?”

Another chuckle left Weiss, this time it was accompanied by a smile... And that’s all Ruby wanted from her. With a nod, Weiss took a breath before looking down at the table.

“Very well, then. As my grandfather would often say when he’d look to teach me something… ‘Pray hearken to that which I wish to share unto you’, Scarlet... But please, be warned, and stable your expectations…”

Ruby stopped what she was doing to look at Weiss, the smile that brightened her pale features was gone and, in its place, stood a look of acrimony as her brow furrowed slightly…

“For this Princess’s tale is not one of romantic bliss or ardent delight… But of bitter grief and woe with tempestuous plights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Things are taking a heavier turn in the coming chapters, and how the Princess of Atlas has been shaped by the world around her will become more apparent. Writing it has been a blast, and I can't wait to share it with you all.
> 
> The rain falls heavily in the next chapter, and kindled by the flames of the hearth are the Memories of a Maiden's Lament.
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time out to read this chapter, take care of yourselves and each other, and as always, be well. See you next time!


	7. Memories of a Maiden's Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am back with the next chapter. This one took a bit longer to write as I've been caught up with some other things in life, but I've tried my best to get it to everyone, so I'm glad I can finally put it up.
> 
> A part of this chapter has an explicit part in regards to our dear Princess, as such I want to put up a warning for this chapter:
> 
> CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNING: CHILD ABUSE
> 
> While some may read this specific part and believe it to not be bad, others may be affected by it and thusly I wish to put a warning. I will also be using exclamation marks "!!!!" to wrap around that individual part as to point out which piece I'm speaking of, should the reader wish to skip past it.
> 
> As always, I apologize for any formatting mistakes, odd bits and spelling errors throughout the chapter. Please enjoy!

“For this Princess’s tale is not one of romantic bliss or ardent delight… But of bitter grief and woe with tempestuous plights.”

The silence that followed those words laid thickly in the air as Weiss sat silent while Scarlet remained focused on tending to her wounded arm. Erratic crackles of the blaze on the hearth kept the silence from settling itself completely, and the flurry of rain that pattered against the window lent itself to the already gloomy atmosphere of the living room.

Thankfully for Weiss, the soft glow radiating from the fireplace helped kindle within her a warmth she was sorely in need of, especially considering the course that the conversation was seeming to take. “T’would be best if I were to begin with my family and their heritage…” Weiss took a breath. “I suppose I could start with the current King of Atlas, my Grandfather.”

She hugged the cloak closer to herself in search of further warmth as well as to cover her still exposed breast from view. “There’s so much to say about my Grandfather. Although he’s the King of Atlas, he’s enlisted for both the Knights of Atlas and the Royal Guard, a company of Knights who's duty lies only in seeing to the Royal Family’s safety.”

The many stories of her Grandfather’s deeds of valor came to mind, stories of him fighting alongside the Knights of Atlas in many a battle and always returning home victorious, each memory nursing a sense of pride as her lips curved to a smile.

“He’s one of the strongest fighter’s I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing in action, and I don’t say that simply because he is my Grandfather. If you’ve ever the chance to see him in combat, verily do I believe that you’d feel the same.”

Scarlet whistled in admiration, and when Weiss looked to her, she saw a small smirk played across her features. “Your Grandfather sounds awesome; I’d _love_ to spar with him one day. I can’t imagine the things I’d learn from crossing swords with him…”

“Ah…” The joy she felt from regaling stories of her Grandfather’s achievements had vanished, both gloom and fear took its place as her heart ached. “As much as I know he would love to do so, my Grandfather has unfortunately become ill over the years…”

Scarlet’s ministrations ceased briefly, her smirk lowering as Weiss sighed. “He’s seen many a battle in his day and have had to oversee and overcome many challenges while ruling the Kingdom… Needless to say, they’ve begun to take its toll on him.”

A somber hum came from Scarlet as she cut the bandage with a dagger she pulled from her leg. “I see…” She mumbled while carefully tying the bandage into a knot, causing Weiss to wince from the sudden pressure placed against her wound. “I’m sorry to hear that. But if he’s as strong as you say, I’m sure he’ll bounce back from it.”

Scarlet offered reassurance with a cheerful tone and a small smile. It wasn’t much, and she certainly wasn’t at liberty to try and cheer her up, so the gesture meant something to Weiss.

“I, too, believe that he will recover as well… He’s a _very_ stubborn individual.” Weiss smiled lopsidedly as she cupped her hands together on her lap while Scarlet sat beside her again, now finished with dressing her wound. “My Grandfather takes his work and his reign very seriously, but he leads with a warm heart and treats people equally; Human and Faunus alike, no matter what.”

The two girls met each other’s gazes, Weiss’s smile being infectious enough that even Scarlet couldn’t help but smile herself. “The Kingdom of Atlas prospers under his rule, and the citizens all live peacefully for it… Kind, loving, brave and strong. I suppose that’s the best way I can explain my Grandfather to you in as succinct of a manner possible.”

“Kind, brave and strong… That sounds like a certain Princess I bumped into just some time ago.” Scarlet commented, smiling as she rested her elbow on the table and her cheek against her knuckles as glint of playfulness shone through pools of mercury.

“Oh…” Weiss felt her heart flutter at the sudden compliment. She could say with certainty that she had never been openly complimented in such a way, especially by a stranger. It certainly caught her off-guard, she wasn’t used to such open and honest flattery, and all she could provide in way of a response was a roll of her eyes along with a smile while she shook her head.

“You flatter me, Scarlet… It wasn’t just him that helped shape me into who sits before you now. I owe a great deal of my growth to both my eldest sister, and the previous Princess of Atlas… My mother.”

An aching grief grasped her heart as Scarlet sat up a bit from her slouched position, her brows lowered, and her hands receded to sitting atop her lap. “Previous?” She inquired in a soft voice.

Weiss’s gaze settled on the window, where rain slid against the pane in an almost hypnotic rhythm. “Her name was Willow Schnee, she’s where I drew inspiration for my fake alias… And she was an _amazing_ woman. From a young age, she wished to fight alongside the Knights of Atlas and be a part of the Royal Guard, just like Grandfather once was, even though she was of royalty herself.”

A chuckle escaped Weiss as she shook her head, memories of her mother’s smile brought her heart a comforting warmth as it slowly broke in two. “As brazen as her aspirations were, she had the strength to match it. She was an _incredible_ fighter, and brave too. She’s where both my eldest sister as well as myself have drawn inspiration for our style of fighting, and our desire to fight. I suppose you can say it runs in the family.”

“You’re talking about her in past tense… Is she-“

“Yes…” Weiss cut her off, “She’s no longer with us anymore… When I was younger, she had ventured off to fight in a foreign land that was under attack, as they were under Atlesian safeguard. She desired to fight alongside her people, she was _not_ a Princess who sat idly by…”

Weiss rested her hand gently against the freshly bandaged wound on her arm, taking a breath of air and a brief pause before she continued. “On the night she was to return home, the rain fell hard just as it is now as I waited for her, and when the soldiers returned to the Kingdom… She was not in their charge. They said that she gave her life so that they may retreat home, and honestly… That was very much like her.”

“Mm…” Scarlet hummed somberly to that as Weiss watched the rain slide off the window, the sight of the rain falling heavy on a dour day only caused the wounds of the past to burn anew.

“My mother was loving and caring towards my siblings and I, she showed us so much love and compassion, and that very same love and kindness was extended to each and every villager. ” Weiss’s voice grew brittle as her head bowed slightly, unkempt tresses spilling over her shoulder as she did so.

“Although many years have passed since she left us, I still miss her so… Not a day passes where I don’t wish I could be held by her again, to listen to the songs she used to sing to my siblings and I when we were just children… To be embraced by her warmth once more, even if it were for but a fleeting moment.”

A sniffle escaped Weiss as her cheeks were stained with a wet warmth. The yearning for what once was had again proven to be far too difficult of a fight for her to simply ignore and move past, and the familiar atmosphere of a downpour raging outside a room lit dimly by virtue of a blaze from the hearth worked only to weaken her resolve.

“I lost my mom, too…” Scarlet suddenly responded in a quiet voice, Weiss looked to her behind tear-stained vision as silvers met lachrymose pale blue. She scooted a tad closer to Weiss.

“Years ago, I lost my mom as well, and I wish every day that things weren’t how they are now… But you know what I think?” Her left hand rested gently onto Weiss’s shoulder, who tilted her head while Scarlet offered a smile. “I think that, so long as we hold our memories of them close to our hearts, and we honor everything they stood for… I think they’re never really gone, and that they’re always with us in some way.”

Scarlet offered in a gentle tone, squeezing her shoulder slightly while giving a singular, confident nod. They fell into a brief silence as they stared into one another’s eyes before Weiss broke the gaze to stare off in the distance, her brow furrowed as her lips curved into a small frown.

“Am I truly honoring what she stood for?” Weiss shook her head in self-contempt. “I hide myself behind petty illusions, and I never enlisted for the Knights like she, my sister _and_ my Grandfather before me have…”

“So what?” Scarlet countered, “You honor her by living your life freely, doing what you wish and being happy for it, whether that’s gardening, practicing Ars Magia or helping your Grandfather govern the Kingdom.”

Scarlet’s hand left her shoulder as she crossed her arms together. “Isn’t that what your mom fought for? For her children, her family and the citizens of her Kingdom to be able to live freely? In that case, I think you’re honoring what she fought for perfectly.”

At that, Weiss couldn’t help but give a slight smile. Here she was, crying about what once was to a stranger she just met, and instead of brushing her off, she’s consoling her… _“She’s quite an interesting one, I must say…”_ Weiss mused, wiping her cheek as a few tears escaped her. “You’ve always a way to bring light to an otherwise woeful circumstance, don’t you…” Weiss’s voice held a light rasp to it as she spoke. Scarlet, all the while, couldn’t help but crack a smirk as Weiss continued.

“Truly, when you word it as such, nary is there a reason for me to doubt what you say, Scarlet. Perhaps I _am_ honoring her in my own special way… Though I wish I could become just a bit stronger, so I could honor her in battle as well.”

“Strength isn’t just found in battle, Weiss.” Scarlet placed her hand against her breast, right above her heart. “…It’s found in the heart, too. My mom told me that, when I struggled to find my own strengths many years ago. It stuck with me ever since, and I hope it’ll stick with you, too.”

Weiss placed her hand against her own breast as she closed her eyes, sitting in silence briefly as she took in what Scarlet said. The words and comfort she shared provided her heart the much succor that it needed during such a heavy conversation, it worked wonders in soothing her emotions and fortifying her defenses to push past those painful memories.

“I see…” Weiss’s eyes opened to meet Scarlet’s own. “When you put it as such, then I believe we’ve all our own strengths to speak of. Your mother was a bright woman.”

“Yeah… She was kinda’ quirky, though. I guess she’s where I get some of my charm?” Scarlet joked with a shrug and a lopsided smile, and Weiss couldn’t agree with the sentiment more. She truly believed the Adventurer before her to be quite the eccentric one, odd enough to bring a breath of uniqueness into something, but strong enough to stand on her own when the need arises.

“If it’s okay, I want to learn more about this sister of yours, and the rest of your family too.” Scarlet started in a chipper tone as she dug into her pocket. She pulled out from it a handle-less wooden comb and held it up with a smile. “Would you like me to brush your hair for you? It’s a bit messy from the battle and having slept in bed…”

Weiss looked towards the mirror that sat atop the fireplace, having not taken a good enough look at her reflection beforehand… And what awaited her surely sent a shiver down her spine and a flush to her cheeks as she looked back to Scarlet with her own lopsided grin.

“Please… I look dreadfully disheveled.”

A rumble of low laughter left Scarlet as she rose from the chair and stood behind her. Lithe fingers carded gently through Weiss’s snow-white strands to free them from any unruly knots, and the sensation of what felt like long nails scraping gently against her scalp brought unto her a nostalgic calm that she couldn’t help but bask in…

“My elder sister… She’s incredible.” Weiss started in a relaxed tone as memories of her sister came into mind. “Her name is Winter, she’s the oldest of the three children my Mother had. She’s an amazing fighter, and a very strong woman on top of it. To be honest, scarcely do I believe that I would have taken such a keen interest in the art of Fencing had it not been for her inspiration.”

“I take it that your sister is a fencer, then?” Scarlet inquired as she began to pass her brush through now slightly tamed tresses.

“Yes, one of the best that Atlas has known, too. She’s fought in tournaments and won many times over, she’s even joined my Grandfather in battle when fighting against demons, brigands, anyone and anything that wishes harm to others. She’s a part of the Knights of Atlas, or more specifically, the Royal Guard, just as our Grandfather was in his youth.”

“The Schnee women are really something…” Scarlet’s smile and admiration could be heard through her voice, earning her a chuckle from Weiss.

“We’re not to be trifled with, I assure you… Winter taught me everything I know about the art of sword play, and I’ve only nurtured that love and trained as much as I can ever since. I aspire to be as strong as both her and our Mother before us, so that I may honor the Schnee legacy in my own way. That being said…”

A sense of longing filled her heart as a sigh left her. “Winter left the Kingdom a long time ago, and I haven’t seen her since then…”

“Did she go off on a journey somewhere?” Scarlet asked as she felt her fingers run through her tresses once more before running the brush through them again.

“You could say as such...” Weiss held her left wrist up, hanging loosely around it was a beautiful bracelet of shimmering silver, adorned with sapphires that shone brightly even in the dim light of the fireplace beside her.

“When she left, she said that it was for an Atlesian voyage, and as a Knight it was her duty to protect those who were on that voyage.” Weiss’s eyes closed as memories of that day returned to mind…

___________________

_“You’re leaving now?”_

_Weiss asked with a frown, her hands clasped behind her back and her child-like stature was sunken into itself as her lower lip quivered ever so slightly. Towering above her with a small, sympathetic smile was Winter, her elder sister._

_“Yes, sweetie… How I wish it weren’t so, but I must.”_

_“Then don’t go! Stay here with me and Whitley and Grampa and Daddy, we can all be happy together!”_

_Weiss pleaded, clasping her hands together in front of her in a begging motion, tears welling up in her little eyes as she did so. Winter tried her best to keep her smile strong for her younger sister, but even she was beginning to falter in the face of Weiss coming to tears._

_“Oh, Weiss…” Winter knelt to her younger sister’s height and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight as she spoke in a gentle, soothing tone._

_“I want nothing more than that… But I must protect our people, even in places far off from our Kingdom. That’s my duty as a Knight of Atlas, after all.”_

_Weiss felt her sister’s nails scratch gently against her scalp as her fingers brushed through her hair, just as their mother did to her in the past. The steady and slow rhythm, while soothing, did nothing to squelch her heart and worries._

_“…Mama said the same thing, and she never came home.” Weiss looked up to her sister, who’s brows were angled up slightly with a look of both shock and hurt on her features. “You’re going to leave us all alone too, aren’t you? I don’t want to lose my sister just like Mama…”_

_Winter remained still in her shock for a brief moment, before the hurt on her face disappeared in sake of a small smile. “Never. I promise you that I’ll return home… Here.” She lifted her wrist and unclasped from around it a bracelet who’s silver and sapphires shimmered beautifully in the light coming from above._

_“This was given to me by Mama when I was still a little girl, just as you are now…” Winter held the bracelet between her fingers and placed it in the palm of Weiss’s hand. “And now, I want you to have it. This bracelet will be our special promise, Weiss.”_

_“A promise?” Weiss’s head tilted in curiosity._

_“Yes. A promise that I’ll return home safely to you, so that I may take the bracelet back when I return once more.”_

_Winter’s bargain gained from Weiss a small smile of her own and a nod. “Okay. It’s our special secret promise!” Weiss responded in a tone far chipper than the one previously, causing Winter’s features to warm up considerably._

_“Mhm, our special secre-”_

_“Your Highness! We’re ready for departure, by your leave and command!” A feminine voice suddenly called out from outside of the Castle’s doors, cutting Winter off and eliciting from Weiss a melancholy whimper. Their time together had come to its end…_

_“I have to leave now, sweetie…” Winter’s arms wrapped around Weiss once more, bringing her to relish in the warmth of her elder sister as best as she could… “I promise I’ll come back soon, okay? Please, when I’m gone, be safe. Take care of yourself, and listen to Grampa, okay?… And please, remember one of our biggest promises.”_

_Winter separated from Weiss, they looked deep into each other’s pale blue eyes. “Be vigilant in keeping your magic hidden, okay? You don’t want to lose your special powers, right?”_

_Weiss shook her head to that as she cuddled into her sister’s arms, eliciting a soft rumble of laughter from the elder Schnee._

_“That’s my girl... And, please… Beware of Father.”_

_“Beware of daddy…?”_

_Winter planted a kiss atop her forehead that lingered for a while before she whispered upon Weiss’s skin in a gentle voice that grew fragile with each passing word…_

_“I love you, Weiss… Please, be well.”_

___________________

“Those were the last words Winter shared with me before she left the Kingdom for the first time, and they have stayed ever-present in my heart since then…” Weiss related to Scarlet her memory as best as she could in a voice barely above a whisper as thunder rumbled faintly outside.

“Winter did return as she promised, and I have seen her since then, but… Only for brief moments before she would leave once again. She never stays in the Kingdom for long. Some few years back, she left for another Atlesian voyage, and I have not seen her since then.”

Weiss’s eyes fluttered open, taking in the glow of the hearth before looking to Scarlet, who was now sitting beside her, finished with brushing her hair and now unwrapping the bandages from around her own left hand. “That’s odd… Why didn’t they want you using your Ars Magia? It’s incredible that you can call upon such a power, why keep it locked away? And why were you told to be careful with your Father?”

Rapid fire inquiries from Scarlet had left Weiss taken aback as she scrambled for a place to begin. “Well, such inquiries have… Long stories tied to their answers. For me to share such will undoubtedly take some time, so I pray you don’t mind me bending your ear for a while longer…”

“No, not at all. Everything you’ve told me about your family so far has been interesting.” Scarlet placed the now unfurled, bloodied bandage atop the table before looking back to her with a smile “So please, Weiss, go on. I’d like to hear more.”

Scarlet’s tone and her smile shone with honesty, her desire to learn more about her was sincere and not veiled by ulterior motives, something Weiss had to deal with more than she was comfortable admitting in the past… It warmed her heart to know that someone was genuinely interested about her.

“As you wish.” Weiss hugged the cloak a bit closer to herself with a smile, relishing in the warmth it offered her and the peculiar scent of roses it carried. “I suppose t’would be best that I start off with sharing a little about myself, since you asked for such earlier.”

A singular nod and a hum were Scarlet’s response to that as she began to clean off her hand gently with the still damp cloth, wincing as she passed the cloth over her wounds. Weiss couldn’t help but feel guilty at the sight of her being in pain, though she knew there was little to be done, as any apology would be swiftly forgiven by Scarlet, had she offered one up. Instead, Weiss had little choice but to continue on.

“I’m the second of the three children that my Mother had, with my younger brother Whitley being her third. Since Winter left to join the Knights of Atlas, she has since abdicated herself of the title of Heiress, leaving me as the successor in line to the throne. I’ve no quarrels with such, as its to be expected considering the circumstances, and yet…”

Weiss, unsure on how to bring her thoughts and feelings to word, fell silent. She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them close to her, using the length of the cloak to cover herself completely in a bid to find further warmth. The smile on her pale features had curved into a small frown and her hand gripped tightly onto her leg.

“Are you nervous about ruling the Kingdom in the future?” Scarlet’s voice was gentle once more as she reached for the medicinal balm, Weiss responded with a quiet “mm-mm” and a shake of her head.

“It’s not that, it’s just…” She sighed, “I don’t believe that many of the kingdom’s higher adjudicators and functionaries would be comfortable with me taking the throne.”

“What?” Scarlet stopped what she was doing to look at her, clearly taken aback by what was just said. “The Kingdom and its citizens respect your family though, don’t they? Why would they be unhappy with you taking the throne?”

One snow-white brow furrowed while the other cocked upwards. Was that a serious question? Yes, she had learned that Scarlet was a kind and open girl, but to at least not understand _why_ the Kingdom would be uncomfortable with such…

 _“Perhaps it’s something that isn’t common in the mountains of Cessabit where she hails from…”_ It was the only logical explanation she could arrive to. Perhaps a difference in culture?… Either way, Weiss knew the onus lied upon her to apprise Scarlet of the reason for such, even if it bothered her to speak of it. Taking a deep breath, Weiss spoke her next words betwixt a sigh.

“Put simply, ever since I was a little girl, when my mother was still with us… They’ve feared me.”

_______________

_“Mama! Winter, Grampa! Look what I can do!”_

_Weiss called out as she ran to her Mother, Grandfather and eldest sister, who were joined together by other officials of the Kingdom as well as the house attendants in a social gathering. Her mother was the first person to give her complete attention as she turned towards her, greeting her child with a loving smile._

_“Yes, sweetie? What is it?”_

_Weiss put both hands out together with her palms facing upwards. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated on the center of her palm, slight groans of struggle could be heard coming from her when suddenly, in the palm of her hand, a shard of ice began to form from thin air._

_“Look!” Weiss chirped with a prideful smile as the shard of ice floated at the center of her palm. Audible gasps came from some of the attendants around the room, and when Weiss looked up to see their reactions, she was greeted not with smiles or amazed looks… But looks of confusion, worry and even horror._

_“W-Weiss…” Her mother’s own eyes widened as her mouth hung slightly ajar. Winter’s stood shocked while her Grandfather’s features grew inexplicable. Even most of the house attendants who were always so nice to her now looked at her with gazes of confusion, and for some, fear._

_“What’s wrong Mama?” Weiss’s smile dropped in place of a frown as the shard of ice slowly faded from existence. “Why is everyone looking at me like that…”_

_Willow turned her head to find the gazes of every person now settled onto Weiss, each pair of eyes holding a different emotion in each, and none of them pleasant._

_“Was that Ars Magia…”_

_“No doubt about it.”_

_“She’s one of the Touched…”_

_“Are the rest of the Royal Family like her then?”_

_“To think her Highness’s daughter is a Touched…”_

_Looks of scorn, narrowed eyes, steps taken back and shakes of the head… Weiss’s pale blues darted left to right, bouncing from one person to the next as they whispered amongst one another, their gazes remained fixated on her as they each brought their thoughts of disapproval to voice and action. One of them? A ‘Touched’?_

_“Weiss… Come with Mama, sweetie.” Before being able to respond, Weiss was grabbed by the hand and quickly taken out of the room, yelping in surprise as she was pulled along in her swift stride. She followed her mother as they left behind now quiet murmurs that echoed in the large room before her Grandfather’s loud, deep voice boom over all else in the distance._

_“Mama, why are you taking me away? Am I in trouble? Why did Winter and all the maids look at me like that…”_

_Her heart fell into her stomach from her mother’s silence, and after being brought to a quiet and empty room, her mother closed the door before letting out a long sigh. She turned to face Weiss, and with a smile she sat on a rocking chair and patted her lap. “Come, sit on my lap Weiss.”_

_Weiss, in dire need of comfort, trotted her way to her mother and climbed atop her lap, where she was wrapped in her mother’s arms, enveloping her in a warmth and a familiar scent that always brought her a strong sense of calm._

_“That power you just showed us was incredible, sweetie… Mama’s so proud of you.” Willow complimented in a gentle voice as she ran her fingers through Weiss’s silky tresses, “When did you learn to do something like that?”_

_“I was just playing in my room and I did it, that’s why I wanted to show you Mama…”_

_“Have you shown anyone else?”_

_Weiss shook her head to that as she cuddled into her mother’s bosom, earning a low hum from her mother. “Good girl… You have to promise me that you’ll never show anyone that again though, okay? Only Mama, Daddy, Grampa, Winter and Whitley.”_

_Weiss looked up to her mother as the corners of her mouth drew downwards. “Even Klein and Amelia?”_

_“…Allow me to talk to them first and tell them about your power. In time, they will ask to see it I’m sure… But until then, show no one else this power. If you do, you’ll end up losing it.”_

_“Why?”_

_Willow fell silent at that, her eyes shifted to the ceiling above and her head tilted as she entered into a train of thought, and after a few seconds of silence, she looked back to Weiss with a smile._

_“It’s a very special power that only those who are special to you can see… If anyone else sees it, it’ll go away forever, so you have to promise that you’ll only show it to us and not anyone else, okay?”_

_Weiss’s gaze fell to her lap, and after a moment she acquiesced to her mother’s desires with a nod, nuzzling into her bosom while wrapping her little arms around her larger frame as best as she could. Willow hummed a gentle lullaby as she began rocking back and forth in the chair while resting her chin atop the crown of her head, brushing her fingers through her hair while holding her just a bit tighter…_

_“Thank you, sweetie… I love you, Weiss.”_

_________________

“Mother tried to protect me from the fear of the outside world, of the scorn that came with being different. She tried to protect me from the reality of being one of the ‘Touched’, as the people of Atlas called me.”

Weiss concluded her retelling with her head bowed and her gaze settled on her feet as she hugged her legs closer to herself. The baneful gazes, the judgmental murmurs of the officials and house caretakers… Even the fear from Klein and Amelia, the two people who took care of her as if she were their own daughter… Everything returned to her, and her heart broke in twain for it.

“But why?” She heard Scarlet inquire from beside her. Weiss met her gaze as she looked back to her with her brow slightly knitted and her hand clutching onto her sleeved right arm. “Ars Magia is… Well, it’s _incredible!_ It’s the physical manifestation of the soul, just like Aura, so why would people fear it?”

 _“So that’s it…”_ Weiss mused as she took in the surprised look from Scarlet. It wasn’t that she hid her fear of Ars Magia from her… _“She doesn’t fear it at all…”_ She was stunned. All of her life she believed that the world feared Ars Magia, considering how vehemently her family hid the fact that she could invoke such a power. All Weiss could do in light of Scarlet’s shock was chuckle.

“You don’t fear Ars Magia, Scarlet? You don’t… fear me?” Weiss’s shock was evident in the little voice she spoke in, Scarlet in turn tilted her head in curiosity.

“Of course not. Why would I fear you, or something as awesome as Ars Magia? If anything, I’m jealous that you can use it! I can’t imagine how useful it would be to be able to just… Start a fire, just like that, or make ice or water, without needing Dust or anything else! It’s incredible!”

Her heart warmed at the words Scarlet spoke, and even skipped a beat from such… For once in her life, her talents weren’t shunned, feared or ignored outrightly… But they were praised, appreciated… And it felt _so_ good to Weiss to hear and bask in words of such.

“You’re the first person who has admired my ability to invoke Ars Magia with such a degree of sincerity and show no fear towards it. T’would be remiss of myself if I were to not admit that it warms my heart to experience such… But not all in the world are accepting as you are, Scarlet.”

Pale blues returned to the hearth, crackles of flames licked the basin of water as it reached a slow boil, lifting the aromatic scent of the Solacium tea into the air. “The act of invoking Ars Magia, and meeting someone whom can call upon the power of such is not a common sight to be seen nowadays. We possess a power that others do not, and in turn, we are feared for such.”

“I see…” Scarlet suddenly stood up from her chair and entered the kitchen, she reached for a clay mug that sat atop a shelf and retrieved from the countertop a ladle before heading towards the fireplace. “When you put it that way, it makes sense as to why some people would be afraid of Ars Magia. I suppose you don’t really practice it much, then?”

“Oh, of course I practice. I’ve honed my ability in secret, even to my own family... There was one person, however, whom showed a keen interest in my ability to command Ars Magia since I first learned that I was able to call upon its power…”

The warmth that Scarlet’s words brought her had quickly ran cold as the face of a certain individual filled her thoughts, the nefarious smile and heinous glint in his eye always bringing to her features a familiar disgusted grimace… “Jacques Schnee. My _father_.”

Weiss spat out that title laced with a venom potent enough to poison one just by hearing it. “Judging by the way you just said his name…” Scarlet filled the mug with some of the medicinal tea, “You two aren’t on the _best_ of terms…”

“That would be putting it _very_ mildly.”

Weiss’s retort was sharp, though its edge not pointed at Scarlet as she placed atop the table a steaming mug filled with the freshly made medicinal tea. She grabbed her seat and brought it a bit closer to Weiss’s before resting the back of her left hand gently atop Weiss’s forehead.

“You’re still running a bit hot…” Scarlet took her hand back and sat down beside her, “The medicine is done now, but it’s piping hot, so you should let it cool down a bit before drinking it.”

“Thank you, Scarlet… I apologize again for the trouble.” Weiss knew that the apology would be swatted away, but she still felt the need to do as such, nonetheless. She unfolded her legs and placed her toes on the floor beneath her, shivering at the draft that brushed against them.

“Not long after I discovered my ability to call upon Ars Magia, my Mother sadly passed on… The entire Kingdom and family were devastated. Winter tried her best to stay strong, though I was able to see the cracks form in her resolve before long… My younger brother, Whitley, was too young to truly understand the magnitude of it all, and instead stayed by Father’s side, as he usually does nowadays.”

Weiss’s head bowed slightly; her hands balled into tight fists against her lap as lips curved into a frown.

“My Grandfather had a kingdom to rule, so he poured himself in his work… But at nights, I could hear him grieving in his quarters, crying alone… Sometimes I would join him in a bid to help cheer his spirits, but… It always ended with me crying in his arms as he tried his best to cheer _me_ up instead, telling me that things would be okay and that we would all pull through together…”

Weiss’s features went through a series of emotions that matched her memories as they flashed through her mind… Hurt, grief… And then, frustration and anger. “My cursed progenitor that I’m loathe to call a _Father_ , however… He never truly cried, not once. As the family and Kingdom grieved, he had not an honest tear to be shed in her memory, and not an ounce of care in his being for her passing.”

Taking a deep breath, Weiss tried her best to center her emotions and temper the rage that boiled her blood from running rampant through her. All the while, Scarlet sat silently as she kept her left hand gripped against her right arm with a knitted brow.

“Some time shortly after her passing he approached me and told me that, had I practiced my Ars Magia and sought to employ my gift, that I could have prevented the loss of both my mother and those whom died beside her… That I could have saved hundreds, maybe even thousands, had I not hidden away my abilities…”

A sad chuckle left Weiss as she looked down at her hands, her body trembled as an innate fear that once lied dormant began to stir once more… “I was devastated by Mother’s passing at the time, and hearing my Father say such things to me… I couldn’t help but feel the weight of her death and so many others fall heavily upon my shoulders. As a child, I couldn’t help but believe that my hands were soaked in their blood.”

“Weiss…” Scarlet’s called out, though her voice fell upon deaf ears. Weiss’s blood ran cold as memories of the past returned to mind.

“He offered to help hone my ability, to help me learn how to truly manifest my ability in Ars Magia, so that we may protect the Kingdom of Atlas, so that no one else had to suffer such through such grief…”

Weiss’s hands clenched into tight fists as her trembles grew stronger, stray strands of beautiful snow-white fell in front of her face as her toes scrunched against the wooden floor.

“In my grief-stricken state, and my heart’s desperate need of succor, I accepted his offer… The fool I was.” She shook her head, “I truly believed that my Father had my best interests in mind, and that it would be my way for me to make amends for my mother’s and countless other’s deaths, deaths that I was led to believe that I could have prevented…”

She felt a hand rested gently upon her shoulder once more, her head snapped up to find Scarlet looking back at her with her lips curved into the slightest of frowns. “Breathe, Weiss… You’re shaking like a leaf. You’re alright.”

Pale blues settled upon Scarlet’s hand before she took a deep breath just as she was instructed. She’d often been told by others that a simple breath would help calm her nerves, should she ever arrive at a moment of sheer panic or anxiety, but the act never seemed to work as well as those whom sold it to her claimed… Yet with Scarlet beside her, it seemed to do the trick, as with a deep exhale, her fist loosened and the tremors slowly came to a halt as her fear receded.

“Thank you, Scarlet…” Weiss thanked as she looked back to the fireplace. ”As a little girl, I endured lesson after painful lesson, fought past the fatigue that was the soul-effacing practice of invoking my Magia, and endured many a hard ship, physically, mentally and emotionally… Until I could stand no more.”

“I see…” Scarlet grabbed the clay mug from the table and blew on it to help cool it off. In her eyes, Weiss was certain she saw a glint of anger that accompanied her sharp tone. “Why did he push you so far? What brought him to finally stop?”

“As sad as it is to say, those are two questions with simple, yet somber answers.“ Weiss took the mug gently from Scarlet with both hands and a smile. Her eyes closed as she focused on the heat in her hands.

 _“Chill…”_ The familiar white glow of Magia enveloped Weiss’s hands before the once hot mug was tempered to a comforting warmth, the steam emanating from the cup ceased as the drink was brought to a warm enough temperature to drink, eliciting from Scarlet a hum of amazement.

“To answer your questions in order, he pushed me far for his own goals, and was stopped only when Winter happened upon us during one of my many training sessions…”

____________________

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_“Stand up! Again!”_

_Her father’s voice boomed, echoing through the room and bouncing off of the pristine white marble walls as Weiss struggled to rise from the floor and back to her feet. Her hands burned from the overuse of her Magia and waves of pain shot through her head as darkness seeped in from her peripherals, her body slumped forward as the world spun on its axis._

_“F-Father...” Weiss stumbled in her step, “It hurts... I’m so tired… let me rest, p-please…” She begged as she tried her best to gain her footing, though she succeeded only in incurring her father’s ire._

_“Do you believe your mother had the chance to rest when she was dying, Weiss? Do you believe that those who killed her gave her the pleasure of a brief respite before her end? No, but she still fought, so do not disparage her fortitude or her honor and stand!”_

_Jacques’s screams bounced off the wall as he stomped his foot on the floor. Weiss couldn’t find an answer, nor could she draw up her voice to provide some semblance of a response. Instead, she took in shallow, fatigued breaths before falling to her knees while her heart broke in two at the mention of her mother._

_“M-mama…” Weiss sobbed as tears now danced their way down her cheeks, causing Jacques to tighten his hand into a fist and growl in frustration when the wooden doors to the room swung open with a loud slam._

_“Weiss! Are you here!?”_

_The voice that called out for her seemed distant, almost like an echo far off in a deep chasm, but she could never mistake the sound of her elder sister’s voice, who stood at the now opened doorway. Pale blues searched frantically around the room for her little sister before they finally settled upon her, eliciting a gasp from the elder Schnee at the sight of her condition._

_Lying on the ground with tears streaming down her enervated features, Weiss looked to her sister with a now vacant gaze, pale blues that once brimmed with life a former husk of what once was._

_“Weiss!” Winter cried out as she bolted to her sister’s side, dropping to her knees and holding her close to herself. “You’re okay, sweetie, I’m here now…” She reassured her in a gentle tone while wiping the tears from her cheeks before turning her gaze to their father. “Father! What in the gods name are you doing to my younger sister, your own flesh and blood!? She’s just a child! Is this how you treat her while I’m away from the Kingdom in foreign lands!?”_

_Jacques shrugged in a blithe disregard to Weiss’s condition and Winter’s inquiry while walking past the both of them. “I’m only trying to teach my child how to properly defend herself, though it seems that endeavor will bear no fruit, for myself or her.”_

_“Where do you think you’re going!?” Winter yelled out as she drew her sword, bringing Jacques to stop in his tracks as the sound of metal scraping against the scabbard echoed through the room. “If you believe Grandfather will not hear of this, then you’re sorely mi-“_

_“Speak of this to Nicholas and I’ll be forced to inform the entire city of this family’s little secret.” He threatened, cutting Winter off before looking over his shoulder with a sinister smile. ”What, with us harboring a **Touched** … Little know of this secret, and need I remind you how the adjudicators and officials reacted when they found out of such? Imagine the turmoil that would ensue if the public were to know that we, the Royal Family, hold over them such power.” _

_Jacques returned his gaze forward, waving his hand as if to dismiss her while making way for the exit. “Alas, if you two swear to secrecy, then I will cease any further advancements towards my daughter’s education. I simply tried to help her realize the potential of her powers, nothing more, nothing less… So that when she must face battle, she will not be as weak as her mother was…”_

_Winter’s face twisted into an enraged snarl, her blade shook in her hand as her grip grew tighter on its hilt while she sat in silence. A low, almost sinister chuckle left Jacques as he finally exited the doorway._

_“Though it seems like she, too, shares the same weakness as her mother.”_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_______________

“In the end…” Weiss skimmed her fingertip along the lip of the mug… “My sister and I were forced into silence in fear of my secret being ousted by him… The pain I endured, the tears I shed and the fear I then held for my father, all of it had to be endured in silence, for the sake of the family and Kingdom… And thus, I was perched upon a precipice.”

The room fell into a melancholy silence, Weiss took quiet sips of the medicinal tea while Scarlet sat in silence. In a way, Weiss was grateful for the comfort that the warm, albeit bitter tea brought her. Had she not had this warmth, this comfort coursing through her, she knew she would be feeling far worse than she could imagine…

“So it was him…” Scarlet mumbled, gaining Weiss’s attention as pale blues linked with irate silvers. “He was the one who caused you so much pain as a child. And I’m willing to bet…” She pointed to her eyepatch. “…That he was also the one who injured your eye as well.”

Pale fingertips gently brushed over the injury in question, looming just shy of inches above the fabric as Weiss sat in silence upon Scarlet’s inquiry. Her brow knitted together before she closed her eye and drew in a deep breath.

“It was three long, painful years ago that I suffered this injury.” She exhaled, “Three years ago, the village that we seek refuge in now was attacked, and I lost my first and only friend from outside of the Kingdom.”

Memories of Patch when it prospered, and the kindness that the villagers showed her on the day she visited kindled a comforting warmth in her that combated the grief in her heart.

“Naturally, I grieved for not only her life, but the many others that were lost on that night. This time, however, I was alone in my grievance. Winter was far off in a distant land and Grandfather focused solely on relief efforts for Patch, providing shelter to those whom sought refuge while ensuring that those whom were lost were put to rest peacefully, hence the graves you saw earlier.”

Scarlet nodded as she grabbed onto her right arm once more, a forlorn frown took residency on her features as her brows pulled closer together.

“In my grievance, Father once more approached me for much of the same as he did in the past; he desired to further my skill in invoking Ars Magia, under the guise of protecting the Kingdom, and those whom are allied with it as a result of Patch’s destruction. That time, however…”

Weiss placed the mug onto the table, looking straight into pools of silver that reflected her gaze back before reaching her hands behind her own head.

“I refused his demands, rejected his advances towards obtaining my power for his own gains.” Weiss closed her eyes as the sounds of fabric slipping against itself could be heard. “I rebuked his very views on that which our Kingdom and surrounding allies would need to survive, to thrive in this torn world…”

With a fluid motion, Weiss removed the eyepatch and revealed behind it a now faded scar that ran straight down her eye and across her otherwise diamond features. The sight of such elicited a gasp from Scarlet, and from Weiss did that gasp garner a sad chuckle as she continued.

“Gruesome, is it?” Pale blues fluttered open to meet Scarlet’s silver own once more. “From my refusal to comply with his demands, was I forced to draw my blade and fight for my freedom, or as he put it, ‘Prove that I can defend myself’… It was on that day in which this scar was inflicted upon me.”

“You mean to tell me that your father forced you to fight him?” Scarlet’s mouth hung slightly ajar, with visible shock played across her features.

“Not himself, no… My father cannot fight even if his life depended on it.” Weiss cupped her hands together on her lap, her gaze lowered to her feet. “The best way that I could describe it, is that he forced me to fight _myself._ ”

______________

_“So, you choose to not cooperate with me once more, Weiss?”_

_Weiss stood silently before her father, who’s back was turned to her. “That is correct, Father. This desire to seek power through avenues provided by my ability to invoke Ars Magia is nothing short of twisted.” She shook her head while taking a step forward, she placed her hand upon her breast, where her heart lied._

_“I empathize with your plight to see that the Kingdom and our allies are protected, but this is not the way you will find that peace. You’ll only sow fear in those around us, and thusly Atlas in its entirety will be known as a Kingdom who protect and lead not by the kindness that which we are renown for, but by fear… This must cease, Father.”_

_The room fell into an eerie silence, the echo of Weiss’s pleas fell flat as he stood silently before finally drawing up his voice to provide a response. “It’s truly a shame…”_

_He turned on his heel to face Weiss, his arms were clasped behind his back as he heaved a sigh. “I believed with all of my heart that in your matured age, you’d see eye to eye with me on this matter… Tell me, what do you believe the people of Patch would have done in their situation had they even a modicum of your power?”_

_“What?” Weiss’s brow furrowed as her hand retreated from her breast and to her side._

_“Had they known that attack was coming for them, do you believe they would use whatever means necessary to protect themselves, even if it would stoke the flames of fear in others? What do you believe the people of Patch would have done?… Or better yet, what do you believe Ruby Rose would h-“_

_“Stave your tongue, Father!” Weiss snapped as her heel stomped against the floor, “Neither her name nor those of Patch do you have any right to even utter! You know not of their plights, nary an understanding of their beliefs nor their virtues!”_

_Jacques, however, could only chuckle at her anger. He brought his left arm forward, bent at the elbow with his palm facing upwards. In his hand was a crystal that glowed a faint blue. “You’re right. I know nothing that they’ve gone through, and to be honest… All of that matters little to me. If you wish to not cooperate with me, then that is your choice. However, I ask that for my own peace of mind, you show me that you can adequately defend yourself.”_

_At that, Weiss’s eyes narrowed. “You wish to challenge me to a duel? Is that what you’re asking?”_

_“Oh, heavens no. I could never stain my hands with the blood of my dear daughter…” His retort came back with underlying tones of sarcasm, causing Weiss’s mouth to scrunch into a snarl. “I simply have something I wish to test, and you would be the perfect candidate as I’d like to see how strong you’ve become over your years of training. Call it killing two birds with one stone.”_

_Weiss’s hand rested on the hilt of Myrtenaster as her Father stepped towards her, each step echoing through the vacant room they stood in. It seemed like she had no other choice but to entertain him. “No doubt it’s something to do with that crystal you hold in your palm… And what would that ‘something’ you wish to test be?”_

_Jacques stopped in his step, standing some feet apart from Weiss as the crystal began to levitate, causing her to take a step back instinctively as her gaze remained trained on it._

_“That’s… A crystal of Dust?”_

_“It’s nothing far out of the ordinary…” Jacques pointed to the crystal, “It’s simply a crystal of Dust that’s been hollowed of its power, save for the ability to store energy inside of it. And stored within it now are just a few incantations, spells and knowledge that the sorcerers and scholars worked in tandem to both research and create… As well as something else, though that detail doesn’t need to be shared. What resides above us now are the fruits of their efforts, all stored into one crystal.”_

_The crystal froze in its ascent, looming over Jacques as he took a step back. From it came a power familiar to Weiss… It was aura, and betwixt it was traces of both Magia and an ominous energy that she couldn’t identify. “What are you playing at, Father?!”_

_The only answer Weiss received was a rumble of laughter from Jacques as he clasped has hands together behind his back once more. “You should know that I much prefer to show, rather than tell, my dear daughter.”_

_Before Weiss could press her Father further, the crystal’s glow grew more brilliant by the second until it became nearly blinding, causing Weiss to cover her eyes in a bid to save her vision. “S-So bright…” She mumbled as she took another step back._

_The ground beneath Weiss’s feet rumbled as the crystal’s brilliant glow grew dim with time, sounds of what seemed to be metal shuffling against the floor echoed through the room until finally, the glow ceased and offered Weiss the chance to look back forward…_

_“What matter of sorcery…”_

_Standing before her was a hulking suit of grey metal that looked akin to the armor that her Grandfather donned. It stood more than twice her size and had in its hand a sword that matched its height. Seeping from it was an abundance of Magia that sent a shiver down her spine as it took a step towards her, causing her to take three of her own to match its pace._

_“If you’re to oppose my ideals and desires, then the least you can do is show me that you can protect yourself…” Jacques turned on his heel and made for the entrance of the room. “I will be watching from a distance, do not disappoint me, Weiss… Though I believe we both know how this will end.”_

_Staring daggers at her father would do nothing to conquer the enemy standing before her, and Weiss knew that. Instead, she turned her gaze back to her adversary as she drew Myrtenaster from its scabbard, finding confidence in the familiar weight of her steel protector._

_“You underestimate me, Father.” Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at her adversary. “I will not be subdued by some cheap parlor trick. I will defeat this repulsive misuse of Magia and bring to an end your attempts at soliciting my powers for your tyrannical ideals!”_

____________________

“And with that, the battle began…” Weiss took a breath after recounting the memory of her battle as best as she could, Scarlet’s already dismal features all the while grew darker as each moment was shared in as much detail as possible.

She rested her hand on the cold steel of Myrtenaster’s hilt, the sounds of metal scraping against metal could be heard as she drew her blade from the scabbard at her hip. She held it in front of her with a slightly knitted brow as runic symbols appeared across the blade with a glowing white hue to them.

“My sword, Myrtenaster, was broken in that battle as a result of me infusing my Magia with it in an attempt to swiftly take down my opponent and has since been reforged to be able to withstand my Aura and Magia augmenting it.”

“I see… So, you _can_ draw your sword.” Scarlet commented, Weiss turned her gaze from her sword to Scarlet, and was greeted by her smile. “When we were being chased by those Grimm, you said you couldn’t draw it, but during the battle and even now, you’re able to hold it without a problem…”

Weiss stared in silence, blinking hard a few times before her lips pulled into her own small smile as an airy chuckle left her. “I did say that, didn’t I…” Her gaze returned to Myrtenaster as her smile dropped. “I hadn’t the time then to explain why, but… Ever since I sustained the injury on my eye from that fight, I’ve harbored a fear of drawing my blade in battle. ”

Myrtenaster trembled in her hand as she continued… “To this day I still see the nefarious glint in my Father’s eyes when he looked down upon me as I laid on the floor, howling in pain while blood drenched my cheek and stained my raiment’s from the wound on my eye…”

Weiss let free a sigh as she shakily brought Myrtenaster back to its hilt, sheathing it before cupping her still shaking hands together on her lap. “The image of Myrtenaster split in twain always resurfaces when I find myself in a situation that I must draw it to protect myself, and rather than moving me to action, I am instead brought still by fear...”

“Hey…” Scarlet placed her hand onto Weiss’s shoulder once again, she looked in her direction only to be greeted by that same smile that she had on before. “Trembling again… Deep breaths, Weiss. You’re here, not there… You’re safe.”

Scarlet comforted in a warm tone, her smile and words of assurance were like a balm to her heart as Weiss followed her instructions once more, fighting against the growing panic and fear that surfaced in her heart…

Just how was Scarlet able to do it, she wondered. Were all Adventurers as strong as her, strong enough to be able to face against adversary after adversary and still be able to fight… Were they all as warm as her, willing to listen to a stranger’s plights and laments all while comforting them, should they incur the ire of their fears?

Perhaps, in a way, this was just an attribute to those whom had Silver Eyes, Weiss pondered as she waded in pools of that same comforting silver, bringing to life once more memories of the friend she lost who consoled her just the same… The first and only friend she made away from the Kingdom, outside of the royalty that which bound her from living freely… The person who resembled the freedom she so desperately sought.

“Thank you, Scarlet. Pray forgive me, it’s just… A hard topic for me to speak of.” Weiss apologized with a slight bow of her head.

“Don’t apologize, Weiss. If it’s too hard for you, you don’t have to…”

“N-No, it’s quite alright… I’ll be okay.” Taking a breath, and a slight pause to center herself, Weiss continued her retelling as best as she could, sifting through the fog that clouded her memories in hopes to relate to Scarlet the best answers she could provide.

“I recall pouring all of my Magia and Aura into one final attack to subdue my assailant, though the act of doing such rendered me unconscious shortly after. I’m loathe to say that my recollection of the battle proper is quite cloudy as a result…” Weiss’s grip on her eyepatch grew tight as her features darkened. “All I know, is that I was very fatigued, and at one point, lost consciousness.”

“But you won, right? After all, you’re still alive. So that counts for something!” Scarlet responded with a smile infectious enough to brighten Weiss’s features with her own meager smile.

“I suppose I did, yes… While my memory is foggy, certain I am that I succeeded in felling my enemy.” Her fingertips grazed against the scar on her eye, ghosting over it as she continued.

“I awoke sometime after in my room, and atop my bedside table was the crystal that which my Father used to summon that creature, split in twain and devoid of its power. My Grandfather visited me upon my awakening and apprised me of his discovering of me, unconscious in a room alone, bloodied with that crystal and Myrtenaster lying before me, both broken.”

Weiss brushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear, taking another sip of her tea before setting the mug down with a sigh. “My Grandfather was beside himself when he found me, as were my two care takers, Klein and Amelia. They begged me, beseeched me to apprise them of what had occurred, but…”

“If you told them, you were afraid that your Father would end up telling the citizens your secret…” Scarlet finished Weiss’s thought, and all she could do was nod as she hugged herself.

“Yes… I was afraid that he would have acted upon his own accord should he be confronted about such, so I spun the tale that I was simply practicing and injured myself…” Weiss placed the eyepatch on the table beside her as her gaze returned to the mirror above the fireplace.

“I know that I could easily tell them the truth and that he could be dealt with, but my father has influence in many places in the Kingdom, and if something were to happen to him, who knows what those individuals would do. The damage that he could cause would be detrimental to everything that my Grandfather had built over the years of his reign, and the peace we know now could be broken…”

Her lips curved into a somber frown as she grew disgusted with what looked back at her in the mirror… The grisly scar that ran down her cheek, while faded with time, had still burned brightly in her heart and mind.

“In that battle, I learned just how far I truly have to go in order to be as strong as I believed I was… And this scar is proof of such. That is the reason why I cover my injury, even though I can see plainly out of this eye still.”

She brought her hand up towards her scar once more, her throat grew taut as she grazed her fingertips gently over the patch of scarred skin. “To see this scar reminds me of the painful memories of the past, of the loss of life and my own weakness…”

In the mirror, Weiss could see Scarlet’s grip on her sleeved arm tighten, a melancholy look spread across her features as she bit onto her lip, and before Weiss could draw up her voice to ask her what was wrong, Scarlet broke the silence in a quiet voice.

“We’ve all our own scars and crosses to bear, Weiss…” She took a sharp breath, exhaling as she spoke. “…But that doesn’t mean that we let them decide how we live.” She hugged her right arm closer to herself before looking towards the window. “As long as we continue to regret the past and allow it to hold us back, we’ll never be able to choose our own path in life… We’ll never be able to live freely. Instead, we’ll be slaves to our own misery, destined to drag behind our every step a ball and chain made up of our burdens.”

Scarlet’s voice grew brittle as she spoke in a tone that betrayed her otherwise cheerfully amiable personality, speaking of a reality that Weiss was well acquainted with, a pain that she herself had endured many times over… The reality of failure, the pain of loss and the sorrow that accompanies it. _“That’s right, she said that she lost her mother, too… Being that she’s an adventurer, who knows what else she’s had to live through…”_ Weiss’s eyelids closed half-way, pale blues sunk to her lap and her lips curved into a thin frown.

“That being said…” Scarlet looked back to Weiss with a lopsided smile, “I can’t imagine going through what you have. If it were me, I might have given up… You’re a strong person, Weiss.”

A strong person? Her? Weiss couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea. “A strong person, you say?… Would you still think that if I told you that I _did_ want to give up, in a fashion?” Scarlet tilted her head, and Weiss knew just by the gesture that she wanted to know more. Drinking the last of the bitter tea, she placed the mug atop the table before nestling into the rose-scented cloak.

“On the day I met Ruby, we spoke about our aspirations in life. Hers was to become an Adventurer, to see and learn about the world around her while helping others in need. And mine, to see the world with my own eyes and live my own life… Not as a Princess, but as a normal woman.”

Weiss tried her best to clear the fog that covered the memories of that day, to remember the way Ruby’s smile looked and the way her voice sounded… But loathe as she was to admit, it seemed impossible for her to unearth those memories from the mud of time that they were mired in.

“That day, I gave unto her what is considered a blessing in Atlesian folklore. A kiss on the cheek from the Princess, and a prayer that her dreams would be realized. I thought that, perhaps she could see her dreams to fruition while I could not… I hoped that my dream to see the world could live on through her, I truly believed that to be so.”

Weiss’s lips lifted into a forlorn smile. “On that day, she made a promise to me, to take me on an Adventure one day, just the two of us so that I could see the world with my own eyes... Not as a Princess, but as Weiss Schnee, so that I could finally bring to reality a lifelong dream of mine.”

Her mind couldn’t help but return to the moment that which she was informed that Ruby, along with many other villagers, had been lost in the attack on Patch, causing her throat to grow taut as she continued.

“But on that same day, she was killed… I oft wondered to myself then if the blessing I bestowed upon her did anything for her, or was her death perhaps a punishment for me trying to abandon my duties as Princess of Atlas, for trying to run away from my past and the pain… In a way, I viewed her death as the death of the one dream I held secretly, closely in my heart, the death of my freedom…”

A few tears found their way past Weiss’s already crumbled defenses, she brought her fingers to her cheek to wipe them away as a sniffle left her. “I know now as an older woman that the blessing I gave her was, of course, nothing of the sort. It was simply a young Princess putting far too much stock in the folklore of her homeland, and yet… I can’t help but wish that it were much more.”

Her voice came raspy as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, when she heard Scarlet speak in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Ruby’s dream of seeing the world…” Scarlet turned her head slightly to face the window. “It can still live on, Weiss… Through _you_. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you, I’m certain that you’ll be able to bring your dreams together and fulfill that promise… hers, and yours.”

Within Scarlet’s eyes was a dour glint that grew glassy. “And who knows, perhaps your Blessing that day really _did_ work. Maybe it helped her find peace…”

“Scarlet…” Weiss mumbled, the inner corners of her brow drew upwards as her heart broke in two at the sight before her… Tears slipped down Scarlet’s cheeks, and it wasn’t just one, but many as she stared out the window with a knitted brow as her lips drew tightly together and curved downward.

For how much warmth and sincerity Scarlet had shown in comforting her during her times of weakness, Weiss felt that it was only fair that she, too, offered that same kindness. Compassion, after all, wasn’t something that she herself was spared by Scarlet, but was instead gifted it in troves.

“Hey…” Weiss spoke in a tender voice as she leaned forward and gently brushed a lone finger against Scarlet’s cheek, wiping away a single tear and causing her to snap her head towards her with reddened eyes that still shimmered and brimmed with tears. Pale blues reflected both worry and sympathy into Scarlet’s glossy silvers as she spoke softly. “You’re crying...” Scarlet brought her finger up to wipe at one side of her cheeks, looking down at it before quickly wiping the other.

“S-Sorry… I didn’t know. Hearing your story, I couldn’t help but become emotional. I just… I wish things were different…“ Scarlet’s voice was now brittle as a few more tears slid down her reddening cheeks, Weiss shook her head as she brought part of the cloak forward to wipe the tears from her cheeks with a lopsided smile.

“It’s okay, Scarlet… I should be the one apologizing, it was never my intention to make you cry…” Moving her hand away from her cheek, Weiss sat back in her seat as the two looked to one another. “If I may be so bold as to request, may I hear the story of you, Scarlet the Adventurer? Surely you’ve a few more than interesting tales to regale?”

At that, one of Scarlet’s brow’s rose as the corner of her lip curved into a faint smirk. “Are you certain? I don’t believe I have anything interesting worth… sharing…” Scarlet’s sentence grew quieter, her words fading to silence as her smirk all but left her features. She sat in silence for a brief moment before her brows drew together a tinge and her eyes narrowed, Weiss tilted her head in curiosity.

“Scarl-” Weiss’s voice was cut short by Scarlet pressing a lone finger against her lips, she watched as silvers bounced back and forth like a ball while she took her finger away from her lip to grip onto her sleeved arm once more with a furrowed brow.

“What’s wrong…” Weiss inquired in a hushed whisper but received no response from Scarlet as she stood up silently from her chair and moved towards the window, where she moved the curtains of the window over just inches to peek out of the window.

“…Weiss.” Her voice, once brittle and overcome with emotion, was now suddenly steeled as her gaze remained fixated on whatever was outside of the window. She nodded her head towards the window. “Looks like we have company.”

Worried, Weiss stood up from the chair and quietly made her way to Scarlet’s side to look out the window, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the much brighter light of the outside world as oppose to the darkness within the house.

“What the…” Stationed around the house and patrolling the village was a platoon of Knights, all donning bright silver armor and riding upon horses who were covered in similar plating. Standing tall on each horse was a flag that flapped in the brisk wind, and crested on that flag was a _very_ familiar symbol.

“Those standards bear the Atlesian crest…” Weiss’s brow knitted as her head shook. ”Those are Knights of Atlas!” She spoke in a hushed whisper, Scarlet quickly moved towards another window on the other side of the house, prompting Weiss to quickly follow behind her.

“…Looks like the cavalry’s arrived.” Scarlet whispered as they looked outside of the window. Standing in wait were Knights, all lined and bearing the Atlesian standard, sending a shiver of fear down Weiss’s spine as her blood ran cold.

“Stay close to me, Weiss.” Scarlet’s right hand reached for the blade resting at her hip, revealing the always hidden hand and the black glove that adorned it. She pulled the blade, scabbard and all from the sash around her waist and brought it forward with her thumb resting on the guard of the blade.

Weiss nodded, staying close as she brought her hand towards Myrtenaster’s hilt instinctively. Scarlet took a deep breath, and with a flick of her thumb, the blade was let free with a light _chink_. Exhaling, she looked over her shoulder to Weiss, worried pale blues met with silvers that held a sharp glint within them…

“We’re surrounded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This chapter was fairly lore-heavy and had a lot of backstory to put in, so it ended up being a bit longer than I would have liked. Still, I'm happy that I was able to cover everything I sought to, as it allows me to go forward with much more action and push the story along a lot quicker, so please look forward to that in the coming chapters!
> 
> This was the first of the many dark turns that the story will take, and things will only start to grow darker from here on out. With the foundation of Weiss's story being laid out, I'm happy that her and Ruby's story together in the present can finally begin! I've been having a blast both planning and writing it out, and I can't wait to share it with everyone.
> 
> The scent of steel and blood lays thickly in the air next chapter as Ruby stands before the Intruders of her home town.
> 
> Once again, thank you again for reading, take care of yourselves and each other, and as always, please be well. See you next time!


	8. Intruders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am back with the 8th chapter of this story.
> 
> I want to take the time to apologize for the TWO MONTH wait between the last chapter and this one. Unfortunately, a lot of... rough stuff, has happened in my life, and the time I had to dedicate to writing this story unfortunately suffered. To those who were waiting patiently, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I apologize for taking so long to get this one out. I should be able to get back to a consistent writing schedule for both this story as well as my other one (High Note) shortly, now that things have seemed to ease up!
> 
> That being said, I certainly hope you enjoy the chapter, and I as always, I apologize for any formatting errors, spelling/grammar mistakes, etc.

In life, Ruby liked to believe that there weren’t many things that could frustrate her, with Cinder often making it a point to compliment her level headed nature during their years together. But in moments where her back was against the wall, be it proverbially or literally, that level-headed nature of hers took a backseat in favor of an emotional state that she could never truly describe with words.

“We’re surrounded.” Ruby’s grip on the scabbard of her blade tightened in frustration as she stared out the window, looking at the Knights through the raindrops of the now passing storm as they stood in wait, each donning a set of shining steel armor with helmets concealing their visages to match.

Silvers darted left to right, to and fro as she counted every Knight surrounding the house. “ _One, two… Five… Seven…”_ Her brows drew closer to each other as the number of Atlesian soldiers surrounding them increased, before some scattered away from the pack towards different parts of the village.

“Seven of them…” Ruby muttered to herself as she took a step back from the window before turning to face Weiss. “There’s seven of them outside of the house… Talk about a welcoming party.”

“I can only surmise as to why they’d come here…” Weiss muttered, one hand holding onto Myrtenaster’s hilt while the other hugged the cloak close to herself.

“Yeah. If I were to guess…” Ruby looked over her shoulder, back out the window as her free hand rested on her hip. “…They’re looking for their Princess to take her back. Does your Grandfather usually send people to get you?”

“No.” Weiss shook her head, “And if it _were_ under my Grandfather’s orders, he would have employed the Royal Guard, his own retinue of soldiers… Were I to hazard a guess, this was most likely organized by my _father,_ and I _refuse_ to follow anyone who works under _his_ command.”

“I see...” Ruby’s eyes shut as she took in the scent of the air. _“There has to be a reason I didn’t notice them until now.”_ As much as she tried to sniff out any other scents in the air, the only notes she was able to pick up were the fragrance of rain, Weiss’s scent and the overbearing tones of the Solacium medicine she brewed.

 _“The rain alone wouldn’t be able to cover up their scent… It must’ve been the fragrance of the tea.”_ Her eyes opened while her nose scrunched up as she became increasingly aware of its potent medicinal scent. _“Ugh… No wonder Zwei kept running out the house when Mom would make this medicine…”_

While Ruby’s sense of smell seemed to be rendered useless, her ability to discern the emotions of those around her was thankfully not. It was faint, but there was a lingering fear in the air coming from outside, no doubt from one of the knights that surrounded them, and that was all it took to tip her off as to their arrival. With every bane, an underlying boon, it would seem. Still, they needed to do something to get away…

“Oh!” Ruby exclaimed in a hushed whisper while cupping her closed fist against her palm, “Why don’t you use your Magia to change how you look again? You know, like you did before when we first met!”

While the idea seemed sound, she still received a shake of the head from Weiss. “Believe it or not, it takes a considerable amount of my Aura to maintain an illusion made of Lux Magia… The only reason I was able to maintain that disguise for such a long while was because I had an abundance of Aura at my disposal. Were I to attempt such now, I’m afraid the spell would shatter within seconds.”

“Oh. I see…” Ruby scratched her cheek as she contemplated what to do next… Well, there was _one_ thing she knew she was good at. _Fighting_. “I guess we have no other choice.” She placed a hand gently on Weiss’s cloak-covered shoulder while walking past her, returning her sword to her sash while making way towards a dusty weapon rack that stood in the corner of the room. “From the looks of it, they’re not going to go away until they figure out where exactly their Princess is, and I don’t exactly feel comfortable knowing you’re going back to someone who treats you so poorly, _especially_ against your will… So, I’ll see if I can drive them off.”

“Drive them off?” Weiss made her way to Ruby’s side, “How do you plan on doing that? If there’s one thing I know about the Knights of Atlas, it’s that they’re _incredibly_ bullheaded, and won’t retreat unless they’re on the verge of rout or they’ve achieved what they sought out for.” To that end, the corner of Ruby’s lip pulled into a smirk as she picked up one of the weapons from the rack before her. “No…” Weiss’s mouth went slightly agape as her brow’s knitted together. “You _cannot_ be planning on facing all of those soldiers!”

“Why not?” Ruby inquired while holding the weapon firmly in her hand, it was a hand crossbow that she had often used for training when she was younger. While the wood itself showed some age, the string was still taut and showed no sign of wear. While she considered her skills with a sword as passable, Ruby had a couple of other preferences with weapons and her style of fighting, one of them being able to shoot down enemies from afar before they could become a threat.

To that end, her mother and father suggested that she practice with a bow, and according to them, she was one _hell_ of a shot, and personally, she thought she wasn’t that bad herself, either.

“W-What do you mean ‘Why not’? Are you mad!?” Weiss asked, clearly taken aback by how nonchalant she was about the idea of starting an all-out skirmish. “The Knights of Atlas may not be the Royal Guard, but they still have numbers over you. Need not I remind you that there are seven of them, Scarlet? _Seven!_ ” Ruby’s gaze shifted to meet Weiss’s own as she shook her head with a worried look in her eyes. “Pray tell that you’re not as foolish as you are strong…”

"I think that was something _else_ that my Master had accused me of, too.” Ruby quipped with a wink and a smirk as she placed the crossbow back onto the weapon rack. “…You know, I have an older sister, too. She told me once that you can’t run away from all of your problems, that sometimes, you have no choice but to roll up your sleeves and face them head on.” She looked back to Weiss, this time with a full smile. “I have a feeling that this is one of those times she was talking about.”

To that, All Weiss could offer was a low hum in response before falling into silence. Shaking her head with her smile still intact, Ruby gave her a gentle tap on her shoulder. “You should go back to upstairs and grab whatever you left there, it doesn’t look like they’ll be leaving here any time soon, and _we_ won’t be able to stick around here for much longer it seems.”

“…Alright.” Weiss acquiesced with a nod, “You better not go out there or do anything foolish while I’m gone.” With that, she turned on her heel and made her way upstairs, Ruby’s gaze following her every step until she was out of view.

“Right. Now, let’s see...” Looking back at the weapon rack, Ruby saw standing beside it something large, covered by a black cloth that was laden with the accumulation of dust from many years past. “No way…” Grasping onto the sheet, she pulled it back gently to prevent any of the dust from flying into the air… And what was waiting behind it brought Ruby’s lips to pull up into a smile. “You’re still here…”

Waiting behind the dusty cloth was a scythe made of pure steel. From the blade to the hilt of the weapon itself, not a speck of dust tarnished its beauty. _“It’s been a long time, Crescent Rose… I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”_ Taking the scythe in her hand, her first realization was that it was significantly lighter than she remembered.

Being that it was a weapon comprised only of steel, its weight had brought about its fair share of problems while training with it in her earlier years; a problem the town blacksmith had warned her of when she worked in tandem with him to create the parts to what was her dream weapon. Holding the scythe outwards, she gave it a swing and marveled at just how light it felt in her hands.

 _“I guess all the physical training Cinder put me through really **did** pay off…” _Taking a closer look at the blade of the scythe itself, she noticed that it was still in an impeccable state, just as the day the piece was forged before she put the weapon together.

And the ranged component of her weapon seemed to still be intact as well. The string for the crossbow built into the scythe itself held against the test of time, and taking a quick look through the glass window of the bolt cartridge she made at the side of the hilt, Ruby could tell just from a glance that it was fully loaded and ready for use. _“Looking at it now, having a bow built into it kind of reminds me of Mom’s sword…”_

“Are you certain that you know how to use that?” Ruby’s head snapped towards the stairs where Weiss was standing, her hair now tied into a beautiful side ponytail with her brow raised and a finger pointed at Crescent Rose. “And where on Remnant did you find that? Are you _really_ plundering this household of its weaponry when you have _two_ _good_ weapons right at your side?” Ruby blinked hard a couple of times before looking back to Crescent Rose.

“Oh, I uh… Found this at the weapon rack here. Besides, a weapon is only as good as the person who wields it, Weiss…” She clutched Crescent Rose tightly as her brows met. “…And whoever used this weapon probably isn’t alive anymore. The weapons I have are good, yes, but I need something with a bit more reach… I want to protect you _and_ this town, and what better way than with a weapon that belonged to someone who once lived here? Besides!”

Ruby looked back to Weiss with a smirk brimming with confidence. “Believe it or not, I’ve trained with this style of weapon while with my Master.” She held out Crescent Rose, her smirk growing to a full smile as she continued. “She told me that using a weapon like this was… ‘Impractical, foolhardy and an adequate display of my loud nature’… Something like that. But she still let me train with it every now and then.”

The tip of her gloved index finger danced along the sharp edge of Crescent Rose’s blade, a blade whose edge was not dulled by time, and its shining luster not yet claimed by rust. “My Uncle used to use a scythe in battle, and since I was little I always wanted to fight just like him... He was a great Adventurer and Hunter.”

“So you _are_ planning on fighting them, then…” Weiss let a sigh free as she placed her palm on her forehead. “Truly, you’re a foolish woman, Scarlet, a dolt, even… But your bravery is something to be commended. Very well. I will join you in the fight.”

“What? You can’t!” Ruby objected as she lowered Crescent Rose to her side. “Those are Knights of _Atlas_ , if you fight them there’s a chance you’ll be tried for crimes against the Kingdom! If they find out you’re here, who knows what they’ll do? We can’t risk it.”

Ruby placed her hand against Weiss’s forehead before continuing, “Besides, you’re still pretty warm, and you still look sickly. You only just took the medicine, it takes time for it to work.” She shook her head. “You’re not well enough to fight, Weiss…“

 _“Not like I have any room to judge…”_ Ruby muttered inwardly, _“I haven’t been able to rest since our battle with those Grimm, and using my Dimidium side took a lot more out of me than I thought it would…”_ Loath as Ruby was to admit it, her fatigue prevented her from denying the truth of the matter; she wasn’t in much of a better shape than Weiss was.

“Be that as it may…” Weiss weakly removed her hand from her forehead. “My illness or allegiances hold little matter at the moment. This is _my_ battle, and I refuse to stay behind and let someone else fight it for me.” The way Weiss’s brows furrowed as her grip on her blade’s hilt tightened told Ruby that she meant every word she said, and who was she to disparage her wishes?

“…Alright.” Ruby acquiesced with a sigh. “But, we need to compromise.” She looked over her shoulder, towards the door. “I’ll go outside and try to convince them that you’re not around… If they don’t want to leave, or if they start a fight and I end up in trouble, then you’re more than welcome to do what you can.” She returned her gaze to Weiss. “Until then, I want you to wait here and rest. Think that’s fair?”

Weiss stood in silence with her lip drawn into a straight line before finally, she responded. “…I don’t like it. But if that’s what we must agree upon, then very well.” She accepted while pulling the cloak closed. That was enough for Ruby, plenty even. So long as she had her cooperation, then she could focus on what _she_ needed to do.

 _“Seems like she’s having a hard time keeping the cloak closed, though…”_ Smiling, Ruby leaned Crescent Rose against the wall, brought her braid over her shoulder, and unclasped the metal hair clip that was keeping her hair tied together. It was a simple piece of metal, carved masterfully to resemble a fully bloomed rose meant to act as the clasp that kept her cloak closed. Instead, Ruby opted to use it as a hair tie as her hair had grown longer throughout the years… But it seemed like Weiss needed it more than her at the moment.

“Here, Weiss…” Ruby held gently onto the cloak as she adjusted it, pulling the fabric over itself before clasping her metal crest onto it, keeping it closed and in place. “This metal piece is meant to keep the cloak closed, but I use it as a hair clip instead. It looks like you’ll need it more than me, though, especially if others are around us. We don’t want their eyes wandering, do we?” Ruby spoke in a gentle voice as she smoothed out a few ruffled spots here and there before stepping away from Weiss with her smile intact. “There, much better.”

“Oh... Thank you.” Weiss mumbled, clutching onto the cloak as her straight-lipped features softened to a meager smile…

“Whomever is seeking shelter in that abandoned abode, you are to come out immediately by the order of the Knights of Atlas!”

A gruff, low voice yelled from outside of the house. Weiss looked over Ruby’s shoulder towards the door with her hand trained on Myrtenaster while the latter’s gaze snapped to the window, both immediately on the defensive.

“If you do not comply with our demands, we will be forced to break into the house, or set it ablaze if we must!”

“S-Set the house aflame!?” Weiss stammered with her mouth agape and her brows screwed together. “How could they threaten to do such a thing to a place of rest!? Those vile, disgusting…“

“Guess that’s my cue…” Ruby placed her hand onto Weiss’s shoulder once more and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’ll see what I can do to get them to move on. Stay away from the windows and out of view, okay Weiss? Hopefully they don’t stick around for _too_ long, and I’ll be back before you know it.” She pointed towards the kitchen, where the back door that led towards the garden was. “There’s a back door that leads to a garden. If you need to sneak around, that might be a good way to do so. Just be careful if you do.”

“I see… Are you certain about this? This is _very_ dangerous.” Weiss’s tone was as ridden with worry as her features were. Ruby, all the while, grabbed Crescent Rose in her left hand with a smile, leaning the weapon over her shoulder as she nodded.

“You heard ‘em, what other choice do we have? It’s either fight, or have this house destroyed, and I’d rather not _that_ happen… Besides.” She turned on her heel and made her way for the door. “Friends don’t leave friends behind… So I’ll fight, like I always have. Fight to protect you, and this home. When I leave, put out the fire and make sure to stay out of sight, you don’t want them catching wind of our secret.” Taking a breath, Ruby grabbed onto the doorknob.

“Scarlet.” Weiss called out, bringing Ruby to a halt as she looked over her shoulder. Her hand rested over her heart as the inner corner of her brows were drawn upwards. “…Be careful. _Please_.” She pleaded in a worried voice that matched the look on her face.

“Weiss…” Ruby gave a faint smile and a single nod. “I’ll do my best. You be careful too, alright?” Although the worry hadn’t left her features, Weiss still responded with a small nod of her own. As much as Ruby wished she could help calm her nerves and temper her worries, words of reassurance were all she could offer her. Turning back to face the door, she pulled it open slowly and stepped out into the cold before closing it behind herself.

The chilled air from the passing rainstorm contrasted the heat from within the house, causing a shiver to run down her spine as her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light. The soldiers that surrounded the house reached for their weapons, standing at the ready as Ruby descended the porch steps.

 _“There are only four knights here…”_ Ruby counted each soldier that surrounded her as she pondered her options. Her gaze combed over the rooftops of other buildings that were still erect in the distance, taking quick glances at the narrow streets and corners that one could lie in wait... _“There isn’t anyone waiting at range with bows, either. Maybe the ones that separated from the pack are searching for Weiss?”_

Keeping keen on the fact that some soldiers were missing, Ruby cleared her throat as she addressed those who _were_ standing before her. “Well good morning to you, as well.” She started, placing a hand on her hip while Crescent Rose rested over her shoulder. “Any particular reason you’re all here, threatening to burn this house down and forcing me into the cold? We adventurers don’t get to rest in warm places often, y’know.”

One of the soldiers stepped forward, sheathing their blade before holding their hand up as a sign of peace. “Apologies for disturbing you and the curt wording of our demands, ma’am, we weren’t sure if we were dealing with a band of brigands or not… We’re here on official orders of His Highness, Jacques Schnee, from the Kingdom of Atlas.” The soldier motioned over to the standard that stood proudly on one of the horses as it flapped in the wind. “We’re here in search of someone who is important to the Kingdom.”

 _“Jacques Schnee, huh… So her hunch was right.”_ Her blood couldn’t help but boil upon hearing his name after hearing from Weiss who he really was and the suffering he wrought upon her. “That so?” She stood Crescent Rose up beside her, the scythe standing taller than she did. “The rain was coming down pretty hard earlier so I’ve been stuck here for a while, and I can’t say I’ve seen anyone around. Maybe I ran into her in the forest, could you describe her for me?”

“O-Oh, of course.” The knight cupped his chin, “We’re looking for a woman with long, white hair… She has an elongated scar on her eye and she’s of a pale complexion.”

Ruby cupped her chin as she looked up to the sky in feigned thought. Well, his description of Weiss _was_ spot on. After all, how many people in Remnant had white hair _and_ a scar across her eye the way she did? After a few seconds of silence, she shook her head while returning her gaze to the Knight as her hand retreated to her side. “No, I can’t say that I’ve ran into anyone like that, sorry.”

She turned around half-way and pointed towards the southward exit of the village, opposite of the entrance that she had previously entered with Weiss. “I think you’ll have better luck going that way, if she _were_ here at one point. Atlas _is_ in that direction, after all-“

“Silence, girl.”

An irritated, youthful, masculine voice called out, cutting Ruby off as her gaze returned forward. A few soldiers stepped to the side, clearing the path for another who approached atop a horse, donning a sinister suit of dark red armor that would make her namesake proud.

Sharp jagged edges and spikes protruded from the shoulder pads, and the gauntlets themselves had claws that were sharp enough to act as weapons in their own right. The helmet that covered his visage had protruding atop them two sharp, fiendish looking horns as well as a pair of red, fuzzy wolf-like ears that betrayed his otherwise intimidating look.

“Who in the hell are you?” Sharply came his inquiry as he held onto the reins of the horse, and through his helmet, Ruby could feel his gaze pierce through her. Not wanting to show any signs of intimidation, she squared her shoulders and stood confidently.

“It’s rude to not introduce yourself first… But I’m an Adventurer who’s been waiting for this storm to pass. Like I said, if you want to find that girl, your best bet is to go that w-“

“Spare us the falsehoods and speak the truth, plainly…” His brought his weapon to his side, a glaive whose steel blade shone in whatever light that managed to peek through the clouded skies above, with a reach that nearly matched Crescent Rose’s own. “You may be able to deceive these men, but not me.” He tilted his head up towards the clouds as he sat in silence for a brief moment before continuing. “The scent of the Princess yet lingers in the air, and it lays upon _you_ heavily.”

Ruby sucked her teeth at that. _“Figures they’d bring along a Faunus to track her scent... Judging by how he referred to these knights, he must be their Commander.”_ Frustrated over her plans of subterfuge being rendered useless, she gripped tightly onto her weapon as her other hand returned to her side. “Is that so?… Then perhaps I did bump into h-“

“I said to spare us the falsehoods.” The Commander cut her off abruptly, thrusting the tip of his blade towards her. “I’ve had enough of them, and even more than enough of listening to you speak. Either tell us where the Princess is, or I run you through.”

Silence lingered following his threat, blanketing the air with a thick tension that was plain to all in attendance. Ruby’s gaze turned from his helmeted visage and towards the tip of his blade... But rather than being intimidated by such, the corner of her lips instead pulled to a smirk. Now, _this_ was more her speed.

“Really now?” She started, clearly amused. Her gaze returned to the crimson-clad man, “And what if I have nothing to tell you?” Ruby challenged him as his weapon remained trained on her. Was she biting off more than she could chew by provoking him? Perhaps. But Ruby was nothing if not confident in her skills, and she wasn’t willing to retreat from her home village for anyone, _especially_ a band of Knights working under someone who resorted to violence.

The Commander sat silently before nodding towards the house. “Search the house for the Princess. If she’s not there, then set it aflame.”

“B-But sir…” One of the four knights in the Commander’s charge spoke up timidly, his demeanor matching his tone… His discomfort was painfully evident, and Ruby didn’t need her Dimidium side to know that he wasn’t happy with what was happening or the orders he was given. The knight continued, “This is a resting place, for one of the Kingdom’s allies no less. For us to destroy the remnants, to disparage their graves and resting place, it’d be sacrilege, betrayal! We’d be going against the teachings of our faith and the Goddess-“

“I gave my orders.” The Commander cut the Knight off curtly. “I can’t care less of your faith or your ‘Goddess’. That archaic Atlesian drivel is simply that, drivel; drivel that has no place on the battlefield, so keep it to yourself. If you oppose me, then I’ll dispose of _you_ , as well.”

His threat cut through the air with an edge as sharp as his blade. The timid soldier stepped back nervously as the three other knights faced one another. While their countenances were blocked by their helmets, the sensations of anger and scorn coming from them was plain for Ruby to bear… None of them were happy with the orders given to them, and that feeling only amplified as they made their way towards Ruby, who stood with the front steps of the house behind her.

 _“Somehow I knew this would end in a fight…”_ Heaving a sigh, Ruby held onto Crescent Rose with both hands as her knees bent ever so slightly, her back bent forward just a smidgen and her shoulders squared. _“That was weird, though… He insulted Atlesian religion and traditions, and those Knights aren’t too happy for it. Is he not Atlesian himself?”_ Filing the thought for later inquiry with the Princess, she instead focused on the situation at hand, and that first started with a warning towards the Knights.

“If I were you, I’d turn around and leave.” Ruby’s voice dropped a tone lower as she warned them, “This is a sacred place for us Adventurers, a cemetery where those like myself rest peacefully, and I will stop _anyone_ who tries to destroy it… Even if it means killing you.”

“Bold words for a woman of your stature…” The Commander lowered his glaive. “A claim that I doubt you’ve the strength to back up.” His tone was cocky, carefree, and demeaning… He didn’t take her seriously, he didn’t perceive her as a threat, and instead thought only of destroying what was around him out of a fit of rage… It infuriated Ruby.

“Step aside.” A Knight stepped forward with his blade drawn from its scabbard, sounding far more confident than the one previous. “Please. If you don’t, we’ve no choice but to use force… And we’d rather not go that route.” He held his blade forward as he and the rest of his charge approached Ruby, whose gaze pierced straight through him and shot towards the Commander he stood in front of.

_“Protect everything you hold dear, my child. For that which you hold dear, holds within it the most sacred parts of your heart, and the purest pieces of your soul…”_

Cinder’s teachings echoed through Ruby’s mind as she pointed the barrel of her weapon at the Knights. _“Still, I have to be careful. I can’t kill these men, they’re just following that guy's orders... Knocking them out is my best bet."_

The idea of firing upon a live person caused something between guilt and worry to rush through the Adventurer side of herself, but wholly was that feeling overpowered by the desire to protect her village, protect her home, and most importantly, protect Weiss. The desire to do what she believed was right was what gave herself the resolve to move unto action.

“I warned you…” Ruby mumbled before she sucked in a sharp breath. “So don’t blame me for what happens next.” Her brows knitted together as she slammed the trigger back, and with a _shing_ , the first bolt was sent flying straight towards one of the Knights who stumbled back and fell onto his behind, the bolt narrowly missing his leg. She made her move, and subsequently, her choice. She was going to fight.

Using the bolt as a distraction for her approach, Ruby flourished Crescent Rose as she darted forward, charging towards another soldier who stumbled backwards, clearly taken aback by her speed. With a wide swing, the blunt side of Crescent Rose’s blade slammed into his helmet, sending him stumbling to the floor while another ran in from her flank and slashed at her with his sword. Anticipating the attack, Ruby commanded the heft of Crescent Rose as she spun on her heel.

_CLANG_

The sound of steel clashing against steel echoed through the village as Crescent Rose met her assailant’s sword with a resounding impact, much to her surprise. _“My attacks are so quick, it’s so much lighter than it was in the past… It’s as if Crescent Rose is an extension of my hand! Just how much stronger have I become…”_ Digging the toe of her boot into the soil beneath her, Ruby pushed against the Knight’s advance and gained her own ground, and with a grunt, she sent him stumbling back.

 _“These knights are slow, too…”_ Hearing the sounds of dirt scraping against footsteps once more, Ruby quickly looked to her side and saw another Knight advancing towards her. This time, it was the Knight whom she fired upon previously, with a spear held firmly before them to run her through. Quickly stepping to the side, she dodged the incoming attack with little to no effort, keeping light on her toes to avoid the next few swipes that came from him, grunts of frustration following behind each missed attack.

 _“No, it’s not that they’re slow… I’m just used to Cinder’s speed after training with her for so long. Was that old lady really **that** quick!?”_ Not wanting to lose the advantage, she lunged forward, flipped Crescent Rose around and slammed the blunt side of her blade against his temple, eliciting from him a cry of pain. Flipping Crescent Rose once more with a flourish, she pointed the bottom of the hilt at the lancer’s center, thrusting it into his stomach and sending him flying back flat onto the ground.

The knight she had knocked back charged at her once more, and this time, Ruby was ready. Raising Crescent Rose, she parried the incoming attack effortlessly. _“And this…”_ With a smirk, she reached out with her right hand, grabbing onto the knight’s arm and twisting in her step before tossing him with a grunt, sending him stumbling forward before slamming the bottom of her hilt into the back of his head. _“Makes three!”_

She took a deep breath as she watched the man crumble to the floor, the three Knights sent towards her now on the ground and incapacitated, much to her relief… When the sounds of dirt and foliage crunching beneath heavy footsteps approaching from behind tipped Ruby off of another player entering the fray. She quickly spun on her heel as a blur of screaming red swiftly drew near her with a glaive trailing right behind it. In the blink of an eye, the Commander was before her with his weapon raised high in the air.

 _“Crap!”_ Having no time to respond with an attack of her own, Ruby had no other choice but to raise her weapon in defense, and with a loud _clang_ , his glaive met the steel of Crescent Rose’s hilt as the two came to an immediate deadlock. Steel pushed against steel as weapons trembled within tightened grips, her teeth gritting as a low hum came from her assailant.

“You’re quick, girl.” He commented as he pushed his weight against Ruby before kicking her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her stumbling back onto the floor as a series of coughs racked her core. “You.” The Commander pointed his glaive at the only Knight left standing, the timid one who was devoted to his faiths. “Make yourself of use. Help the others get back to their feet, and go gather the rest of your men. I’ll see to this one.”

The blow was staggering, and Ruby was certain she’d definitely feel that later… But she knew she had no time to reel back in pain. “You’re not that bad, yourself…” She grunted while returning to her feet. _“If this is the type of strength I should expect from him, then I have to be careful…”_

Without warning, the Commander suddenly dashed forward with his glaive at the ready to strike. Holding Crescent Rose up, she met the Commander’s attack in kind, blocking each slash he made as metallic retorts rang through the village.

 _“Yeah, definitely strong!”_ With each low grunt that came from the Commander was another slash made towards her life, every parry sending vibrations through her wrists that became numbing over the seconds as her weariness grew more apparent throughout the rush of attacks.

 _“If I keep blocking his attacks, it’s just going to wear me down… I need to do something!”_ The speeding onslaught of slashes from the Commander had slowed down for the briefest of seconds, giving Ruby the chance to finally respond in kind. Gritting her teeth, she mustered whatever strength she had left, and with a yell, managed to push against the Commander’s blade and cause him to step backward.

Looking to gain further ground, Ruby charged forward and swiped her weapon in a flurry of directions as she unleashed a series of her own attacks, grunting with each slash made towards her opponent. Each swing she made had behind it as much of her body weight as she could put into them, hoping to wear down the Commander enough that she could make a move to take him out.

It didn’t take Ruby long for her to learn the tempo of their battle after a series of wide swings and momentary deadlocks. The rhythm of the Commander’s attacks, his reach, and how quickly he was able to counteract her advances had become ingrained in her muscles, and each calculated move made on her part was evidence of that.

Her arms, however, bore the brunt of those hard-earned lessons. Her muscles screamed from fatigue, and the wound on her hand that she sustained from her fight with the Sabyr earlier began to burn anew. But none of that mattered to Ruby, nor was it enough to slow her assault or bring it to a halt. Not when there was so much on the line.

 _“There! An opening!”_ It was small, but after a long drawn out series of stalemates, Ruby finally spotted an opening at his neck where his flesh was exposed, just enough for her to land an attack. “Haaaah!” With a cry of defiance, Ruby swung her scythe in a wide arc, giving everything she had to this last attack as she sought to drive the tip of her scythe straight through the Commander's neck...

_CLANG_

Crescent Rose’s blade cried out in a metallic screech that reverberated throughout the village, vibrations shot throughout Ruby’s body as the feedback of metal clashing against metal rang through her. Her blade hit _something_ , she was _sure_ of it…

“Hmph.” The Commander huffed out, the hilt of his weapon blocking Crescent Rose’s blade mere inches away from his neck as he held off her attack with one arm. “All of that yelling, all of that bravado… And _that_ was all you had to give.”

The Commander spun on his heel, flourishing his weapon and sending Crescent Rose back towards Ruby in what was a masterful parry, causing her to stumble in her step as he rose his blade towards the sky. “As I expected, you’ve nothing to offer me in the way of a challenge.” Grunting, he slashed his glaive down at her once again, this time with much more force and speed than the previous attacks.

Gasping, Ruby quickly held up Crescent Rose in front of her in defense, and with a loud _clang_ , the Commander’s glaive met the hilt of her weapon. “What you have in speed, you lack in _strength_.”

Grabbing his weapon with both hands, he pushed his weight against Ruby, bringing her down to a knee and eliciting a yelp from her. The sounds of footsteps around her became more apparent as the Knights of Atlas approached from different parts of the village, presumably to aid the Commander in subduing her.

“Stand down!” The Commander ordered the Knights with a roar. “She’s mine. Have you lot checked the other houses still standing in the village?”

“Yes, sir.” One of the Knights confirmed, “We can say for certainty that the Princess is not in any of them. All that’s left to check is this house here.”

“I see… Very well, then. Search the house. If the Princess isn’t in there, we’re to raze whatever remains of this city to the ground… I’d rather not have to visit this wasteland in search of that damsel again.”

 _“N-No!”_ Ruby gasped as her defenses faltered, her arms burned from fatigue and the wound on her hand ached as she fought against the Commander’s weight with whatever strength she had left, fleeting as it was. In her peripherals, she saw the Knights approach the house, causing her heart to drop to her stomach in fear as her blood boiled from her growing frustration.

“Is locking the Princess away _that_ necessary…” Ruby grunted behind gritting teeth, “…Is stealing her happiness so important that you’ll destroy a graveyard and kill others, just to follow the orders of your leader?”

“Follow my _leader?_ ” The Commander’s threw his head back in a fit of laughter. “Locking the Princess away?…” He took a deep breath as he looked down back to Ruby. “I don’t care about what happens to her after I return her to her cage, and I _don’t_ follow Jacques Schnee. I’m a mercenary. I’m given a task, and how I accomplish it is entirely up to me... How the ends are achieved doesn’t matter. Like ashes to the wind, blood can be washed away all the same.”

“Y-You’re insane…” Ruby growled through gritted teeth. As much as she wanted to fight back, she knew that she was no match for his strength alone, and her faltering stance was evidence of such. It was only a matter of seconds before she was overpowered and brought to the blade…

 _“No… I’m not out of options, not yet.”_ Ruby was nothing if not a woman of her word, and even if she promised her Master just some time ago that she wouldn’t rely on the power of her arm… She knew deep down that there was one more ace up her sleeve, both figuratively and literally… Even if it pained her for going against her promise twice now. But what else was she to do? If things continued the way they were, she knew everything would be over… And she couldn’t let that happen.

 _“I’m sorry, Cinder… Forgive me.”_ Her lips contorted into a snarl as a scorching sensation shot through her right arm, dousing it in a familiar warmth that she never found any comfort in. _“But this is one of those sparingly times you were talking about…”_ Before she could push against the Commander, a pitch-black glyph materialized beneath the his feet, pulling both fighters attention towards it and away from their battle.

“What in the-“ Before the Commander could finish, he was sent flying off into the air with a yell, creating a generous amount of distance between both himself and Ruby and relieving her arms of his weight.

_“Those Glyphs… Weiss!?”_ Standing at the gate that led to the garden was Weiss, holding onto the fence for support as she drew in heavy breaths. She pointed Myrtenaster at the Commander, the ruby red cloak she was lent flapped in the winds around her as the light blue transparent glow of her Aura crackled around her body before fading away.

“That’s enough from you!” Weiss yelled out, “I know not which land you hail from, but you’re _not_ Atlesian!”

“Your Royal Highness!” A few of the Knights called out, turning away from the house as they faced Weiss. "You're alive! Oh, thank the Goddess!"

“Weiss!” Ignoring the Knights, Ruby scrambled to her feet and ran towards her. “What are you doing?! I could have handled that guy on my own! And how the heck did you send him flying like that!?”

“What am I doing?” Weiss looked up to her with a dumbfounded look on her face, “Saving _you_ from getting yourself _killed_ , you… You _dolt_! And handled him on your own?! From where I stood, it looked to me as if you were about to be ran through! Would a _modicum_ of thanks be too much to ask for?” Weiss chastised her with a hand on her side. “…Besides.” Her lips curved to a small smile. “Friends don’t leave friends behind, right?”

“Weiss… Yeah, that’s right. Thank you.” Ruby returned the smile, more than grateful for her help when Weiss suddenly stumbled forward with a gasp. “Woah…” Ruby caught her in her arms, holding her carefully as she looked down at her with a furrowed brow. “Are you alright, Weiss?”

“You!” The Knights yelled out, stepping forward with their blades at the ready as both girls looked towards them. “Step away from Her Royal Highness!”

“Stand down!” Weiss demanded, pointing her blade towards the Knights as a glyph formed at the tip of her blade from thin air. “This woman is an ally of mine _._ You’ll leave her _unscathed_.” The knights came to an abrupt halt before stepping back, her glyph remained present for a second longer before flickering away with a fatigued moan coming from Weiss.

“Weiss?”

“I’m okay…” Weiss mumbled weakly in a quiet voice, “I must still be weak and out of Aura, evoking my glyphs ended up being far more enervating than I imagined it would… Thank you, however, for catching me, and I’m sorry about that…”

Ruby shook her head. “It's alright. Just take it easy…“ The two looked at the Commander as he slowly rose to his feet with a stumble. “Judging from what you said just now, that guy isn't from your Kingdom. He said that he’s a mercenary working under your father, so I guess he wasn’t kidding about that.”

“I would be lying if I said I were surprised.” Weiss left Ruby’s arms, returning Myrtenaster to her side as she shook her head. “Father will use whatever means necessary to keep his hands untarnished, and those efforts include hiring others from outside the kingdom to see to his… _dirtier work_.”

“Right…” Ruby mumbled before looking back to Weiss with a frown and a worried glint in her eyes. Even _if_ Weiss claimed she was alright, her shallow breaths and the pallor tint of her skin spoke otherwise. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright, Weiss? You look really pale…”

“It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?” Weiss turned to face the Knights of Atlas. “I’ll be okay, Scarlet. After all, you’ll be there to watch my back, right?”

“What kind of question is that?” Ruby brought Crescent Rose forward and pulled the bolt handle of the weapon back, loading the next bolt from the rack with a loud _shing_ as it sat against the taut bowstring. “Of course I have your back. We’re partners after all, aren’t we?”

A faint chuckle came from Weiss at that as she looked over her shoulder towards Ruby. “Partners, huh…” Weiss repeated under her breath as the faintest of smiles spread across her lips before she turned back to face the soldiers of her Kingdom with a straight-lipped expression.

“Knights of Atlas, I implore you to lay your arms down and cease this foolishness at once!” She shook her head, “You see that I’m under the protection of an Adventurer… And a friend. Now please, return to Atlas! I will return to the Kingdom on my own accord with her in my charge.”

“Your Royal Highness…” One of the Knights took a step forward, “We’ve been asked by your father, His Highness, to bring you back to the Kingdom safely. Surely you understand that we cannot return empty handed-“

“What my father desires matters little to me!” Weiss shook her head, taking a step forward with a furrowed brow. “I refuse follow his rules, and I will _not_ be locked in that cage once more! You can return that message to him upon your return, and tell him to direct his displeasure of not getting what he wants to _me._ ”

“Please, Princess…” This time it was the devout knight who pleaded, “His Majesty has been worried about you, as well… His heart ails from your absence, and his illness has gotten worse since he found out of your disappearance.”

“G-Grandfather?” Weiss’s voice came weakly as her confidence faltered, both fear and worry began to root themselves in her heart. “His illness worsened… because of me?”

“Sorry, Princess…” The Commander grunted while stumbling in his step, bringing Weiss to turn and face him. “…But leaving you here is out of the question.” He stood up straight, “I was given my orders, and your father paid a hefty sum for me to return you back to your cage. You’ll be coming with us… After I kill your friend, that is.”

“What did you say?” Weiss took a step forward, “Just who are you, anyway!? Where do you hail from-“ Before Weiss could continue further, she was stopped when Ruby held her arm out in front of her.

“It’s alright, Weiss…” Ruby stepped forward, standing between Weiss and the Commander. “Funny you should say, I was just thinking that you’ll only bring her back over my dead body.”

“That’s the plan, _bitch._ ” The Commander declared cockily, picking his Glaive up from the ground and pointing the tip at her. “Now that we’re at a mutual understanding, what say we finish this, then?”

“You read my mind. Stand back, Weiss.” Brandishing Crescent Rose once more, Ruby pointed the barrel of her scythe at the Commander, lining it square with his chest as her finger rested over the trigger.

“Scarlet, please be-“

“Be careful? I know.” Ruby interrupted before she looked over her shoulder at the Knights. “If you guys even so much as lay a finger on her, you’ll be sorry!” She yelled out before returning her attention back to Weiss. “Be careful with those guards, okay? They may try to get you while I’m busy with him. If they do anything and you can’t fight back, then yell for me.”

She looked back to the Commander with a smirk. “Besides, if he’s not a part of your Kingdom… Then I won’t have any problem going all out!” Slamming the trigger back, she sent a bolt flying straight for the Commander’s chest as she quickly ran in with her weapon at the ready.

“Hmph.” The Commander grunted as he stepped to the side, dodging the bolt coming for him before dashing towards Ruby. With a yell, he slashed his glaive straight down, meeting her weapon halfway and sending metallic retorts throughout the village.

Once more, the two met in combat, slashes from one being dodged before they were responded with swift swipes in kind from the other. With each swipe of Crescent Rose, however, the fatigue that once burned through Ruby’s arms began anew, and the slowing of her attacks was evidence of that.

 _“If this keeps going, I’ll end up in the same situation as last time… I need to do **something.”**_ She gripped tightly onto Crescent Rose as she hopped back a few paces in search of some distance between her and the Commander. _“I don’t know if this’ll work with something as heavy as Crescent Rose on me, but I have to try.”_

Taking a deep breath, Ruby brought her focus to her legs, keeping her gaze locked on the Commander as she tried to call upon her semblance. It wasn’t the most efficient way for her to fight at the moment, as she knew she had little aura left to give, especially to a haphazardly made plan as the one she had in mind. But it was her only option that didn’t impose a risk as great as using her Dimidium arm would…

“Running away will get you nowhere, girl... You’re only delaying the inevitable.” The Commander taunted before running straight towards her, his glaive extended out at the ready to cut her down… When another midnight black Glyph appeared from thin air in front of Ruby, bringing the Commander approach and attack to a grinding halt. “That damsel…”

 _“Weiss…”_ Looking over her shoulder briefly, she saw Weiss pointing her blade towards her, her brow knitted and fatigue evident on her features before dropping to her knees while taking deep breaths. She was giving her an opening, even if it was at her deficit, and Ruby wasn’t going to let such an opportunity pass.

With a sigh, the world around her was engulfed in a gust of rose petals as she felt herself become lighter and lighter until it seemed as if she floated on the precipice of weightlessness, her state of being akin to that of a cloud… And quickly, she disappeared from sight and was reduced to a whirl of rose petals that rushed towards her enemy.

“What the…” The Commander mumbled as he stepped back as the surge of rose petals that approached him obfuscated his vision in a blanket of red. In the blink of an eye, Ruby was behind the Commander, floating above him as her corporeal form returned with a salvo of petals raining down from above.

“Who said I was running away?” Ruby spoke in a voice that was an octave lower, far more chilling, and angered than previously before. With a yell, she swung her scythe at the Commander with everything she had, using her strength and the momentum from her Semblance to land a convincing slash across his armored back and send him stumbling forward.

“Tch…” Ruby sucked her teeth in frustration. While it was a good shot, she only managed to damage his armor, leaving her hardly satisfied. Not offering any reprieve, Ruby’s form returned to a whirlwind of rose petals, rushing towards the Commander as he still reeled from her last attack. There was no time for her to waste, she knew that if the tempo of their battle returned to the Commander’s favor, she’d be back at square one. Even if it took every bit of her Aura, she needed to take down her enemy, and that started by stripping him of his armor.

Reaching the Commander, Ruby came to a grinding halt, rose petals once again blasting around her as they covered every crevice of the battlefield. Extending her Dimidium arm out, she grabbed onto his head, gripping his helmet tightly before ripping the piece of armor from his visage with a yell, revealing the man hidden behind the armor.

He was a Faunus with tanned skin, hazel colored eyes, and had short red hair that matched the pair of wolf-like hears atop his head. He still had his youth, and yet his features were covered in various scars and cuts, each faded and acting as a testament of the battles he’s been through, both won and lost… But to Ruby, she only saw her enemy.

“There you are.” Ruby muttered, tossing his helmet to the side before sending a right hook his way, eliciting a grunt from him as he stumbled back. Not wanting to offer him a reprieve, Ruby took a step back as she was quickly engulfed in that same cloud of rose petals once more. Rushing towards him, she delivered another clean right hook to his face, using her speed to strengthen the blow and send him skidding across the ground as his Aura flickered along his body in an attempt to shield him from the blow.

 _“Finally, he’s down…”_ Ruby took in deep, greedy gulps of air, the act of employing the aid of her Semblance proving to be a tad more taxing than she anticipated… But it paid off, as her efforts bore her the beautiful sight of seeing her enemy laid across the ground. Looking to her side, she saw each Knight standing stock still, some with their jaws agape over what they had just witnessed…

 _“Wait, that’s right! Weiss!”_ Turning on her heel, Ruby quickly made her way to the Princess, who still rested on her knees as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took. Kneeling down, Ruby placed Crescent Rose beside her before holding gently onto Weiss’s shoulders. “Weiss, are you okay? I appreciate the help, thank you, but… You shouldn’t be doing stuff like that, you’re not well enough...”

“I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that again, I haven’t the Aura or stamina to call upon another glyph… But never mind that.” Weiss shook her head, looking at Ruby with a knitted brow. “That power, and that speed, how did you… What _was_ that?”

 _“That’s right, she hasn’t seen my Semblance yet…”_ Ruby knew Weiss most likely had _many_ questions, much like Cinder did when she first saw her Semblance, but for the time being all she could do was give her a smile. She had some explaining to do later, that was for sure. “That was my Semblance… I’ll explain it later.”

Ruby looked over her shoulder and back to the Commander, who was just beginning to catch his bearings as he sat up from the floor, still reeling from the last couple of hits he took. “Looks like he isn’t down just yet… Here.” Ruby pushed Crescent Rose to Weiss’s side, “Hold onto this for me. I don’t need it to finish him off, and it’s _way_ too heavy for me to hold while I zip around.”

“I take back what I said before…” The Commander grunted while slowly standing up from the ground, earning Ruby’s gaze as he did so. “You _are_ strong… Only when you’re allowed to run around freely.” He brushed the back of his gauntlet against his lip, wiping from it a thin trail of blood while taking in deep breaths. “That just means I’ll have to clip those wings of yours, and you’ll be nothing but a sitting duck.”

“Really? Try and catch me, then…” Taking a step forward, Ruby was once again surrounded by a myriad of rose petals, engulfing her form in a cloud of red as she sped towards the Commander. Her speed was nearly blinding after having Crescent Rose’s weight relieved from her from, giving him little time to react or prepare himself for what was to come.

From the cloud of dispersing petals came a gloved fist that drove straight into his cheek once more, sending him stumbling back as his aura flickered around his body in an urgent attempt to shield him from the blow.

 _“Almost there…”_ With barred gritting teeth, Ruby reached out and grabbed his head, claws digging into his skull as she bent him down and drove her knee straight into his face with a grunt. Clenching her fist, Ruby drove a clean left hook into his cheek, sending him stumbling back and onto the floor once again.

His Aura crackled around his body in an attempt to heal his wounds, but ultimately shattered and faded away unceremoniously, leaving him groaning on the ground in pain. Raising her left forearm to her chest, and with a flick of her wrist, the blade hidden in her gauntlet was drawn forth with a loud _shing._ This was it… After stripping him of his Aura, all she had to do was drive her blade straight into his throat, and it would be all over.

“Scarlet, watch out!!!”

Weiss suddenly cried out from the distance, pulling Ruby’s attention away from the Commander abruptly as she turned on her heel to face her, when something suddenly pierced through her left arm. Her body jerked back from the impact as she stumbled backwards a few steps, her arm remaining at chest level for a second longer before dropping down to her side, as if it had completely given out on her. Her body flickered a transparent red before her Aura shattered, its very essence fading into the air around her and disappearing from sight.

She stumbled back a few steps away from the Commander as her right hand reached for her left bicep and grasped onto it tightly… A sharp pain beyond anything that she could explain through mere words shot through her arm, and immediately she felt the rush of something warm trailing down it, along with a familiar scent that always twisted her gut into a nauseous knot.

 _“W-what…”_ With one glance at her hand, Ruby knew there was no mistaking the crimson that now stained her raiment’s… It was her blood. Looking at her arm, she saw pierced through it was what looked to be a crossbow bolt, its steel tip serrated and flourishing in different directions as her blood dripped from each jagged edge. Silvers widened as the shock of the fact began to settle, the pain searing through her arm brought her down to a knee as she grasped onto her arm once more.

“Scarlet!” Weiss’s cry sounded distant as her heart slammed against her chest from the adrenaline that still pumped through her vigorously… The pain in her arm grew more pronounced as the seconds ticked by, and the adrenaline that shot through her wasn’t nearly enough to numb the pain she felt.

“Oh, Gods…” Before Ruby knew it, Weiss was by her side and kneeling down, her eyes wide as a panicked expression played across her features. The sight of the grizzly wound caused Weiss to gasp as blood trickled out of it and off of the arrow. Placing Crescent Rose on the ground beside her, she brought her hands to Ruby’s arm, hovering over it as her mouth hung ajar.

“D-Dammit, I let my guard down… H-How, who?…” Ruby growled between gritting teeth as she looked to the other Knights who stood in shock at the side. Still brandishing their blades and spears, none of them held in their hands any type of bow capable of the inflicting wound she was suffering from.

“Over there…” Weiss nodded towards one of the twisting pathways that lead to the town square, where there stood a pair of Knights. Both donned armor similar to that of the Knights of Atlas and rode horses bearing the same Atlesian standard, and one of them had pointed towards her what looked to be a crossbow, no doubt the weapon that was used to fire the bolt that brought her down.

“G-Guess the cavalry’s here, huh…” Ruby muttered, staring each Knight down as frustration boiled through her. _“They managed to get the jump on me… Damn.”_ In the end, she knew the fault was on her for getting injured. Had she remained focused on her surroundings and paid more attention, she could have heard them approaching, or even sniffed out their approach… But instead, she became tunnel-visioned and saw only the goal ahead of her. A rookie mistake, one that she knew she would be chastised an entire evening by Cinder for.

“I say, that was quite a shot… Though I must admit, I expected you to go for the kill.”

A voice laced with cocky arrogance commented, both girls looked towards another path in the distance when they were greeted by another Atlesian Knight, as well as a man who stuck out from the rest. His white suit was pristine, and wrapped around his shoulders was a white mantle with a light blue Atlesian crest emblazoned on the breast. Both his short head of hair and the mustache on his features were snow-white, and his skin was of a pale complexion… His attire and the way he carried himself were almost like a reflection of his own narcissism.

“Father…” Weiss muttered under her breath as one of her hands balled into a tight fist. “How _dare_ he…”

“That’s… Y-your dad?” Ruby growled between barred teeth, taking deep breaths as the pain from the wound intensified with each passing second. If there was anyone neither she nor Weiss wanted to see at the moment, Ruby knew it was _him_. Nothing good was to come of his appearance, that much she was sure of. “I thought he didn’t do his own… ‘dirty work’?…”

With a pained moan and her eyes screwed tightly shut, Ruby fell over and onto the floor with a thud as the wound in her arm began to burn as if it were suddenly set aflame. Coupling that with the fatigue from her battle and her lack of aura, Ruby found herself unable to stand up from the ground as she began to sweat profusely.

“Scarlet!” Weiss wrapped her arms around her and pulled her up, leaning her on her shoulder while making sure to not touch the arrow that pierced through her arm. “I’ve got you, you're going to be alright...” She reassured in a hushed voice.

“W-Weiss… you’re going to be in trouble if you stay here, y-you have to go…” Ruby cracked a single eye open to survey the area around them. The Commander laid on the floor, still catching his bearings while the man she now knew as Weiss’s Father approached them with both his band of soldiers and the Knights from before following beside him.

“Hush. I refuse to leave you. Besides, I believe our time for retreat has long since gone.” Weiss inspected the wound on her arm further, her brows drawn together as the worried glint in her eyes remained present. “W-what should I do, it’s in rather deep… I can take it out-“

“D-Don’t…” Ruby grasped onto Weiss’s hand weakly. “If you do, it’ll only open the wound… He’s coming, you have to go…”

“I said I’m not leaving, you dolt-”

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Weiss? And why on Remnant are you wearing such an _awfully_ tattered cloak?” Jacques inquired with a demeaning tone, bringing Weiss to look towards him with a snarl.

“Father…” Weiss muttered before addressing him in a louder, albeit still angered tone. “I could be asking you the same thing. You would never do something as selfless as pay respects to those who have helped the Kingdom prosper in the past, so pray tell, what _are_ you doing here at these sacred resting grounds?”

“Watch your tongue with me, girl.” Jacques warned sharply, looking down at her from the corner of his eye. “You’re right, I normally wouldn’t come to this desolate, _repugnant_ village, but considering the guards I trusted with the task to retrieve you hadn’t come back since daybreak, I was left with little choice but to see what was taking them so long. None of this wouldn’t have happened had _you_ not left the Kingdom without permission.”

At that, Ruby couldn’t fight the chuckle that escaped her, bringing Jacques to look down at her in a similar fashion. “Funny, I didn’t know Weiss needs to ask for your approval to live her life… The way she wants...” She commented between shallow breaths in a voice that made her suffering plain to anyone who heard it.

Perhaps it wasn’t the best of times for her to poke the proverbial hornet nest, but Ruby didn’t care. Seeing the man who caused Weiss to suffer was more than enough to bring her blood to a seething boil and light a fire within her. Had she not been injured, she was sure she'd lunge straight for him.

“And who is this groveling filth?” Jacques inquired with a snide remark woven into in.

“ _Filth?!”_ Weiss repeated, “This woman you’ve attacked and wounded without any reason saved my life from Grimm that would have otherwise killed me! She tended to my wounds and nursed me back to health, without her I wouldn’t be alive, so how _dare_ you attack her _and_ call her _filth!?”_

“That woman attacked our men in arms and sought to kill one of our own!” Jacques responded sharply, now fully looking down at Weiss with a furrowed brow to match the tone. “To me, and the rest of our Kingdom, she’s nothing but a filthy enemy, and _you_ should have more pride than to side with someone who threatens the well-being of our Knights so brazenly!”

“To the Kingdom, some of these Knights and this mercenary you’ve hired have defiled these sacred grounds, and _she_ would be a hero for saving their Princess!” Weiss retaliated with a snarl, “But to you, someone like her who’s strong enough to take down your best men _would_ be a threat, wouldn’t she? There’s nothing you abhor more than the feeling of weakness and inferiority, and if she knew of your crimes, then there would be nothing you could do to stop her. If there’s anything _repugnant_ in this village, it would be _you, father._ ”

“What did you just say…” Growling, Jacques reached forward and grabbed tightly onto Weiss’s injured arm, causing her to cry in pain as he pulled her away from Ruby and onto her feet. “How _dare_ you speak to me in such a manner!?”

“Weiss!” Ruby tried her best to get back to her feet but only succeeded in stumbling forward. “L-Let her go, dammit…”

“Mind your business, wench.” Jacques retaliated sharply, “This has nothing to do with you. Men, apprehend the woman.”

“Let go of me! And don’t you _dare_ touch her!” Weiss yelled, jerking her arm away from her father in an attempt to break free of his clutches…

_SLAP_

A loud smack echoed around them, Weiss’s attempts to free herself came to an abrupt halt as she instead stood frozen with a shocked expression spread across her features. Pale blues widened as she looked at her father, whose hand was raised and off to the side.

“I’ve had enough of your incessant complaints and blatant disrespect, girl.” Jacques rebuked as his arm lowered to his side, Weiss’s hand hovered over her cheek where a red mark formed across pale skin while her shocked look remained present. “You’re returning to the Kingdom with me, and that’s _final._ ”

“You…” Ruby muttered under her breath, her claws dug into her skin as her right hand balled into a tight fist in frustration. From Weiss, Ruby could sense a plethora of emotions, ranging from anger and frustration, to weakness and fear… Knowing that he brought Weiss to feel such emotions, to be willing to raise his hand and hit her without so much as batting an eye… It brought Ruby’s blood to boil and caused something within her to snap. “I told you… to let go of her!”

Pushing past the pain and overbearing fatigue, Ruby forced herself back to her feet as she grabbed Crescent Rose with her right hand. With a yell, she lunged forward, raising her arm into the air and swiping her weapon down towards Jacques, making sure to stay clear of Weiss along the way. A cowardly cry escaped him as he quickly let go of her arm, making distance away from the both of them before falling onto his behind and scampering away, dodging the attack and granting Weiss her freedom.

“Your Highness! Are you unharmed?” The knights in Jacques’ entourage called out, some unsheathing their blades and stepping in front of him while others quickly went to his side. “Damn you, wench!”

“Don’t you ever…” Ruby growled, staring daggers at Jacques as he cowered in fear for his life. “Hurt Weiss again!…” Gathering whatever strength she had left in her, Ruby took a single step forward before stumbling back to the floor with a weak moan.

 _“wh-whats happening… everything’s becoming fuzzy…”_ Her arms and legs suddenly felt like lead before going numb, her vision clouded into a foggy blur, and the world began to spin on its own axis as a series of rough coughs racked her body… Something was wrong.

“Scarlet!” Weiss knelt by her side, “What were you thinking?! You can’t move around like that, let alone heave that weapon so brazenly when you’re injured…” She felt Weiss’s arms wrap around her as she was pulled her up from the ground.

“I’m sorry…” Ruby started between shallow breaths as sweat dripped down her forehead, “When I saw him hit you, I just… saw red.” She looked to Weiss with half-closed bleary silvers. “Are you alright, Weiss…”

“I’m okay… Gods, you’re drenched in sweat…” Weiss quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes before leaning Ruby on her shoulder once more, taking a part of her cloak and brushing some sweat away from her forehead.

“I thought you said that poison was supposed to render anyone immobilized immediately!” Jacques yelled at one of the soldiers who helped him up from the floor.

“It’s supposed to work immediately, Your Highness. Our tests on both Human and Faunus prisoners proved that it worked nearly instantaneously, with each subject falling unconscious shortly after being afflicted with it.”

“P-Poison!?” Weiss exclaimed, looking down at the arrowhead that pierced through her arm. “Oh, Gods… Scarlet!?” Ruby’s own gaze shot towards the arrowhead that still stuck from her arm, and although it was faint, the serrated edges of the arrow were of an off-color purple that contrasted the otherwise mercurial steel material it was made of.

 _“That’s… Umbrablossom poison!?”_ Ruby’s heart plunged at the realization. If there was a plant Ruby knew her way around, it was the Umbrablossom, whose petals were used to create a toxin that rendered any living being paralyzed within moments after entering its body… A potent, nearly lethal formula known only by the Alchemists and Adventurers from Patch. _“How did they get the formula for this poison…”_

Ruby tried her best to move her legs, but they refused to budge an inch, only twitching as her body succumbed to the poison spreading through her body. Her desperate pleas for her limbs to move fell upon deaf ears. _“Damn, I can’t move a muscle… Lunging at him before must’ve caused the poison to spread quicker…”_

Her gaze snapped forward when she saw Jacques return to his feet and looked back towards the both of them. As much as Ruby wanted to stand and fight, her battle against the poison rushing through her was proving to be too much for her to bear. There was nothing she could do, and she knew that. But Weiss still had time to get away, all she had to do was warn her…

“….” Ruby’s lips parted just slightly as she tried to speak, but they would only tremble and twitch under her command, unable to move or bend to help form words. Instead, all she could give were sickly moans as her voice was sewn shut by the venom. _“I-I can’t move my mouth either! I can’t talk!… And everything is getting… colder… dark...”_

Ruby’s breaths turned shallow and ragged as the seconds passed, and as much as Weiss tried her best to wipe away the sweat that dripped down her forehead, more would come as she succumbed to the toxins spreading throughout her body.

 _“Weiss, please… run away…”_ Darkness encroached from her peripherals as the world around her grew frigid… Just like her legs before, her eyelids grew heavier and became harder to keep open. Even breathing was proving to be a chore, her chest felt as if it were set aflame, and she was just so _tired…_

“Scarlet!? Stay with me!” Ruby heard Weiss plead to her as she held her closely, though her cries sounded much more like distant echoes that faded into the chasm that was the encroaching darkness which seeped further into her vision. Through her fading consciousness, Ruby could see something shimmer in the corner of Weiss’s eyes, when something warm dropped onto her cheeks…

_“Weiss… run…”_

_________________________

“Scarlet? Scarlet!? Scarlet!”

Weiss’s cries grew hoarse as they squeezed through a taut throat. _“No…”_ She shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks. “Scarlet, say something! Open your eyes, please!” She pleaded, placing a hand on Scarlet’s now pallor cheek when a gasp left her. _“She’s so cold… No…”_

Panic immediately settled in Weiss’s heart as the prospect of holding her friend’s corpse in her arms became that much more real over the seconds. Bending over, she placed her ear over her chest and listened closely, hoping, _praying_ that there was a semblance of a heartbeat for her to hear… And much to her relief, there was. It was faint, and the time between each beat was a bit longer than she felt comfortable with, but Scarlet was still alive and drew breath… _“Oh, thank the gods…”_

“Well, well… Looks like she’s finally down, huh.” Weiss quickly looked over her shoulder when a familiar low voice commented from behind her. Towering above her was the Commander, his cheek bruised and blood dribbling through his frowning lips. “It’s a shame that our battle was interrupted, though I must hand it to her; she may have been my enemy, but she was the strongest one I’ve faced yet.”

On instinct, Weiss held Scarlet close to her breast as if to shield her from whatever else may come her way, making it _very_ clear to the Commander that she didn’t trust him at all. “If you think I'll let you lay a finger on her, you're sorely mistaken.”

“Relax, Princess. I don’t plan on beating someone that’s unconscious. I may be a mercenary, but even I have a code of honor to follow. Besides…” He brought his glaive to his side, his frown turning into a smirk. “Jacques told me all about your little… _secret._ I know that you can destroy me with a flick of your finger if you so desired. Better to not upset you, lest I meet an untimely end.”

“You!” Jacques interrupted, standing at a distance from Weiss as he stared at the Commander while pointing at Scarlet. “Was it that ‘honor’ that almost got you killed? That damn wench nearly killed me, m _e!_ Only because _you_ couldn’t see to your duties and get rid of her beforehand! Is _this_ the type of quality I’m going to have to expect coming from you?! _”_

“Watch it, Jacques.” The Commander rose his glaive, elongated steel looming over Weiss’s head as its tip pointed straight at her father. “Do not insult the Menagian Code of Honor. I don’t think I need to tell you this, but if you piss me off, I _will_ cut you down. I don’t care who or _what_ you are.”

“Impudence!” One of the Knights yelled out as a few of them stepped in front of Jacques with their weapons drawn. “You dare raise your blade against His Highness!?”

“N-Now now, let us not turn our blades on each other! We must return to the Kingdom with Weiss, before this woman regains consciousness!” Jacques quickly tried to bring his men to a calm, but none of that mattered to Weiss. Instead, she focused on keeping Scarlet close to her, brushing beads of sweat away from her forehead with her cloak as she continued to draw shallow breaths in her unconscious state…

 _“So she’s only unconscious, she won’t die… Thank goodness.”_ Weiss looked back at the ensemble of Knights who were still being corralled by her father as she took in deep, weary breaths. _“That said, t’would seem that I’ve no avenue of escape left to pursue…”_

Not only was she terribly low on Aura, but her body was still feeling the effects of her fever, and coupling that with her still healing wound on her arm, and Weiss knew she was in a bind. Her attention remained focused on the Knights before her as she anticipated their next move, when she saw something in the distance in her peripheral vision, towards the large trees that made up the beautiful forest residing outside of the village.

 _“What…”_ Focusing on what stood in the distance, she noticed something… No, _someone_ standing atop a branch of one of the larger trees… It was a woman. Long, midnight black tresses flowed in the wind that matched the black robe of a style unknown to Weiss. A bright yellow scarf that contrasted the darker tone of her garments was wrapped around her neck, and at the top of her head was a neatly tied bow that matched the color of her hair. Bright, enigmatic yellow eyes met pale blues as they stared at one another in silence, almost as if the woman was staring right through her…

 _“Who is that…”_ The woman’s hand reached for what looked to be the hilt of a blade resting at her side before suddenly, she began to fade into what looked like a dark purple mist, disappearing from where she stood and from sight shortly after. _“She’s gone…”_

“As I ordered before…” Jacques’s voice pulled Weiss’s attention abruptly from the woman she was staring at and back to the Knights before her. Judging by their weapons being sheathed, it was safe to assume that the temperature between them and the Commander had cooled considerably, and order was restored, much to Weiss’s chagrin. “Apprehend Weiss and that woman. Make sure to chain her as well, we don’t want her waking up and trying to kill us…”

“What?!” Weiss’s brows screwed together as she shook her head, “I refuse to let you chain her down like some rabid animal! She did nothing wrong and was only defending herself!”

“Save it, Princess.” The Commander started from behind her, “You have no grounds to make demands. After all, look at you…” The corner of his lips curved into a smirk and his brows lowered. “There was a reason that girl fought for you while you sat and watched, wasn’t there?… You can hardly keep yourself up. You’re drenched in sweat and look deathly pale. I don’t know what happened to you, but it wouldn’t surprise me in the least if you were to faint any moment now.”

“Th-that…” As much as she wanted to argue with him, Weiss knew he was right. It had been a chore for her to keep her eyes open for quite some time, let alone stand up on her own two feet and call upon her Semblance or Magia to fight…

“By the way, Jacques…” The Commander spoke once more as he stepped before Weiss. “There’s something I want to discuss with you about the girl. I can’t place my finger on it, but something was off about her while we fought... She’s not normal.”

 _“What?”_ Weiss held the girl in question a bit closer as she stared down the Commander. _“Not normal?… Was it her Semblance?”_

“I see.” Jacques started, clasping his arms behind his back while looking down at both her and Scarlet from the corner of his eye with a scornful glare. “Very well, then. Men, Apprehend the both of them.”

“Y-Yes, Your Highness...” One of the Knights affirmed as the sounds of chains being unraveled pulled Weiss’s gaze past the Commander. Two knights approached them, each holding a long string of metal chains as they stared at Scarlet. Weiss’s hand instinctively reached for Myrtenaster’s hilt as she prepared herself for whatever could happen… She knew she wasn’t strong enough in her current condition to fight against a whole band of Knights, but she would be _damned_ if she didn’t try her best to protect Scarlet from being treated like cattle.

“If you approach any closer, I won’t hesitate to draw my blade!”

“That’s enough.” The Commander grabbed onto Weiss’s arm, drawing out a yelp of pain from her as he squeezed her arm tightly, keeping her from unsheathing her blade. He knelt down, and without warning, drove his fist straight into her solar plexus, bringing her reeling forward with eyes screwed tightly shut as the wind was instantly knocked out of her. “Time for you to get some sorely needed rest.”

“Y-You cur! Do not strike Her Royal Highness in such a barbaric manner!”

The protests of some Knights around her hardly reached her ear as amidst rough, dry coughs and through the veil of darkness that shrouded her vision, she heard as metal chains began to unravel. Although it was faint, Weiss was able to feel Scarlet's weight leave her as they wrestled her out of her weakening grasp.

 _“Scarlet…”_ Desperately clinging onto whatever remained of her fleeting consciousness, Weiss’s eyes cracked open slightly as she reached her hand out in vain to the growing darkness, hoping to grasp onto Scarlet, or maybe something else to anchor herself onto… But all she could find was the bittersweet embrace of a forced respite concealed in darkness as all of her senses left her, one after the other as she crumbled to the ground.

_“Let her… go…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end!
> 
> To be honest, I'm pretty anxious about putting this chapter out. As I said, I've been working on it for a while during a rough period in life, so I feel as if it's not up to par with other pieces/chapters I've written, almost like I wasn't able to do it justice. But like everything in life, you gotta' take the good, and the bad.
> 
> That being said, I'm excited to continue writing the next chapter and I hope you're just as excited to continue along this story's journey with me. After all, the next chapter is going to be a fun one, with something that was a long time coming... That being said, I think I'm going to go and continue writing it now!
> 
> The Princess returns to the Kingdom, and it is there that she revisits a memory gifted unto her by a beautiful portrait... But what looks back at her in that painting, dawns unto her a heart-shattering Realization...
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading. Take care of yourselves and each other, and as always, please be well. See you next time!


End file.
